Warrior of Heart
by The Fanfiction Nymph
Summary: Rei Arrived on Earth with Vegeta, and Nappa at the beginning of DBZ. When a slave is free of serving Lord Freiza what sort of life can they create for themselves? Lemon Warning! Explicit sex, violence, ect. **Please Review!**
1. A Small Blue and Green Planet

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart  
**_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxx Chapter 1 xxxx  
**A Small Blue and Green Planet**

One year after the battle with Radiz in which Goku had lost his life…The Sayians had finally arrived. To what end though? Were they really interested in reviving their fallen foe or did they have other motives than revenge?

The three Space pods entered the atmosphere. They landed in the center of a large Earth city. Each pod producing its own creator in the dust of what had been a city. From the pods emerged three figures.

The second tallest of the group was the first to speak. "Hum, Earth was it?" Vegeta rumbled as he rose of the crater. A large, heavily muscled man followed behind him; his name was Nappa.

"Ri-ku!" Vegeta called out sharply looking around.

"Here." She replied coolly as he called her by her formal name. Rei was what she preferred to go by. She looked around slowly at the odd city. Tall white buildings, bridges and parks made for a pleasant look. Rei squinted trying to see what the people who inhabited this world looked like.

"Maybe we should greet the little insects?" asked Nappa. With a gesture he destroyed the entire city. Leaving behind only smoke and ash. "Wahaha-haha! A little too warm a greeting, eh, Vegeta?"

Rei growled, bothered by her companions outburst.

"You fool; did you forget why we are here already? Or is destruction the only thing your good for?" Rei asked in a bitterly sarcastic voice.

"You whore! Did you forget why you are here and the only thing you are good for?" Nappa yelled back at her moving as though he wanted to hit her. Rei winced anticipating the blow, when nothing happened she shrug and pushed her hair out of her face.

"End it there, Nappa…you'll destroy the sale value of this dust-ball if you keep messing it up." Vegeta ordered ending the squabbling.

"Good point! And before we sell anything – we are going to find those balls that'll get us a wish granted!" Nappa smiled a childish grin.

"Dragonballs… The one that killed Radiz will know where they are. And if it turns out one of those balls were around here, we may have to forget about our wish for eternal life…all because of your stupid greeting!" Vegeta growled making Nappa feel foolish.

"Urg! Your right! I wasn't thinking!" He apologized. Rei wondered to herself if he ever thought about anything.

"Just search for the highest power reading on this planet…He'll have to be the one who killed Radiz. Unless it's Kakarrot's son…" Vegeta smiled wickedly at his plan.

"Vegeta…there's something strange here…! There are readings over 1000! More than one of them! But how, in a backwater like this…?"

"Do not worry about it. They're not our enemies. Look for the one with the highest readings…there! Two high readings…! And close to each other…lets go, Nappa, Rei – and pay our respects!"

"Ho ho ho…this is great! The gravity's so low, I feel like I'm weightless!" Nappa chortled as they flew towards the power levels.

xxx

"Hahahaha-there are three mighty shrimps now!" Nappa said enjoying his own joke as they found the sources of the power levels.

"It seems they've been expecting us." Vegeta replied as the party landed on the ground. "Have you been preparing for us?" He asked the three strangers.

"How did you guess?" Asked Piccolo. "Lets, make this clear…what exactly do you want here?" Rei looked over the opposition. She smiled; she liked the voice of this one. Even though she would not be fighting she bet that he would prove to be quite formidable. There was something she liked about his stance, the way he held his shoulders.

"Ah, that voice. It was you who killed Radiz wasn't it?" Vegeta said sounding pleased.

"Thank You!" Rei waved over at Piccolo, smiling broadly at him. The jewelry, which adorned her jingled gently with her movement.

"Shut up!" Nappa slapped Rei across the face sending her back a few feet to land on her ass. She got to her feet and scowled at him before brushing the dirt off.

"Voice?" Piccolo asked.

"Didn't Radiz tell you? This also serves as a transmitter." Vegeta said mockingly as he pointed at the scouter on his face.

"He's a Namekien." Rei muttered as she sat down on a large bolder to the left of her company. She eyed his antennas and broad arms trying to remember what she knew about the species.

"Looks like it…not so strange he defeated Radiz then…" Vegeta reanalyzed.

"Namekien? I have heard they can do strange things! – even sorcery…"Nappa blundered on. Rei tuned them out finding the conversation lacking. She fiddled with her sparse clothes trying to adjust them to better cover herself to no avail.

She studied the small bald man who was next to speak.

"You…you know about the dragon balls?" asked Kuririn a small bald man in an orange outfit.

"Why else would we bother with this dump? Hand them over! Bring on all the Namekiens you can find! They're just slugs to us!" Nappa laughed in his overconfident voice. Rei shot Nappa a questioning looks knowing full well who the powerhouse here was.

"Heh…thanks to you, I suddenly have a much better insight into my ancestry…alas for me however I did not make the dragon balls. My specialty is combat. As you will see. Now…who is a slug?" Smirked Piccolo as he took a battle position.

Vegeta glanced back at Rei and then to the challengers. "We will be acquiring the Dragonballs today – this is your one chance to cooperate. I even may offer a trade…" He motioned for Rei to come stand by him. With a disgusted sigh she obliged, but the Earthlings did not seem to understand what he was offering. They appeared intent on a fight.

"If you wont give us the information on the dragon balls…we'll just have to beat it out of you!981…1220…1083…Fools! D' you think you can challenge us with power levels like those?"

"Nappa, take off your scouter."

"What?"

"These slugs vary their powers to suit the battle. Those numbers are worthless."

"Yeah…that's right…that weakling Radiz probably got himself killed because he depended on the scoters numbers-and got caught off guard."

"'That weakling…'?" muttered Piccolo.

"Weakling he says…?hehe, heh" Kuririn said confidently.

"Why don't we see what they can really do? Then we'll ask them about the dragon balls again…hey Nappa…weren't there six seeds for cultivars left?" Vegeta smiled cruelly.

"Hehhehhehheh…you like to play games, don't you Vegeta." The three muttered about cultivars, wondering what they were. Nappa brought out a jar with some seeds in it, shook it around and planted them in the ground. Rei stood back as the fight would soon begin.

"They'll grow well in this soil." Nappa reported. By the time all the seeds were covered with soil, the ground where they were planted began to move. Six cultivars rose out of the earth, shaking the soil off of them. Rei thought they resembled cabbages that got breed with frogs.

"I-I don't like the look of those guys!" said, Kuririn not liking the looks of the Cultivars either.

"Those three. They are your targets." Vegeta told the cultivars. They quickly turned their attention to Piccolo, Gohan and Kuririn.

"Wha-?"Muttered Kuririn turning around. "Tenshinhan! And Chaozu!" he cried happily, as they landed next to him. Rei smirked at the strange assortment of men there were on this planet. Three eyes, two eyes, no hair, green; each was more different than the last.

"Sorry I'm late!" Yamcha said, landing next to Gohan.

"Yamcha!" Kuririn said, his hope rising.

"They keep coming, don't they?" Nappa asked.

"Like a swarm of gnats…" Vegeta smiled darkly.

"Weren't there supposed to be two Sayians?" asked Tenshinhan as he smiled at his comrades.

"Maybe you should complain," suggested Kuririn smirking back at him.

"Six of them…the same number as these cultivars…how perfect! How about if each of you fight one at a time? For sport!" Vegeta's eyes gleamed in the sun.

"A game? Absurd! Quit playing and get this over with!" Piccolo yelled.

"No, this could work for us! Goku's not here yet…" Kuririn insisted.

"Fine I'll go first. Come at me." Tenshinhan said.

"I think the cultivars'll surprise that little man! Ha, ha, ha!" laughed Nappa.

"…You take this one. Give him everything." Vegeta ordered.

"T-Tenshinhan! Good luck!" Chaozu cried.

Rei shook her head sadly, afraid that they would fail, knowing that without this 'Goku' they probably would. She turned away from 'battle' watching, She had seen this and variations of it so many times before. They never stood a chance, however most times they but unsuspecting victims. She tried to interest herself in the nearby vegetation.

It seemed like a very pleasant planet she decided. The red rocks cropping out of the earth and the green grass were a nice contrast. There were even several flowers blooming close by near the tree that served as her shade.

Rei was drawn back to the battle when Vegeta suddenly killed the cultivator, while it was getting back up.

"V-Vegeta…why?" Nappa asked.

"The earthling already had him beaten. It would've been a waste of time." then turning to the cultivars he said, "Your comrade under estimated his foe…didn't I tell him to go all out? Who'll be next? This time—hit with everything!" Vegeta ordered.

"Let me do it. I'll teach them that playtimes over." Nappa said confidently with a chuckle.

Rei ignored Vegeta's remarks and paid little attention to them. She did not really want to watch, she wanted to fast forward time so that she would not have to wait, unable to do anything. She hated feeling powerless.

Her attention was drawn back to the fight, when one of the cultivars, fighting Yamcha self destructed it's self. Killing Yamcha.

"Heh. Now that's more like it." Vegeta said smiling sinisterly. Rei shook her head, but took the moment to admire the strange Namek. She wondered what he was doing on a planet so far from his home. The more she watched the green man the more she assessed that he must be a prime specimen of his species for she had never found herself attracted to one of them before.

"Yamcha!" yelled Kuririn running over to his limp body." He's…dead…H-he knew this was going to happen…that's why he wouldn't let me do it…how am I going to break this to Puar and Bulma?"

"Settling for a draw! This is pathetic!" complained Nappa.

"Pickup your trash, little man!" Vegeta said mockingly.

"Shut…your mouth! Get back all of you!" he yelled to his friends. And proceeded to blow all the cultivars up, with a ki blast. Leaving only one, and the Three Sayians. Covering them in a cloud of dust.

"Heh, heh, heh…you did say you wanted playtime to end, didn't you?" Kuririn yelled, pleased with his work. Rei stood up dusting herself off, he had included her in his little ki blast and though she was unharmed she was rather irritated at the annoyance.

"Excuse me! Bald man – I am not here to be a target!" Rei yelled at Kuririn who looked taken aback.

"Leave the woman out of this, let us warriors decide her fate." Vegeta growled.

Kuririn and the others simply looked confused but he nodded. Rei wondered for a moment if the earth warriors really understood what Vegeta had meant by that comment about her 'fate'. She smiled bitterly knowing that if that was going to be a bargaining piece in getting them to give them the Dragonballs she had better be prepared.

"I do not want to be a bargaining piece anymore…" Rei muttered to herself and the hot sun. No one paid any attention, but someone's ears twitched in response.

"Haw, haw…now it's time for the real thing. Let, me do it. I'll kill all five at once." Boasted Nappa.

"…as you will." Vegeta nodded.

"Heh, heh, heh…thanks for letting me have the fun…"

Rei's face fell, and she closed her eyes. Knowing what would happen next. She did not even look up, when Chaozu self-destructed himself, trying to kill Nappa. She simply sat there with her head bowed and eyes closed, waiting for it to be over. Silently she made a prayer to her Gods for the swift passage of their souls. Rei was tired of people dying…

"Heh, heh, heh…what a waste…you still don't get it do you? All right…first three-eyes…then the runt! Don't worry…heh…you'll all get your turn…! Don't worry about your friend. You'll see him soon-in HELL!" Nappa assured him.

"You'll pay for this!" yelled Tenshinhan.

The silver collar around Rei's neck suddenly began beeping, drawing attention to herself. She glanced over at Vegeta, who simply scowled. Pressing a small engraved button on the collar she answered "Rei here."

"Rei, I require your services." A cold voice said. Vegeta and Nappa snapped too when they heard the voice over her transmitter. They stared at her waiting for the voice to continue almost standing at attention.

"Freiza" They muttered. The Z-fighters watched Rei not fully understanding this pause in the fight.

"Did you hear me Rei? You are to return to headquarters immediately."

"Sir, I -." Rei argued.

"Rei! Did you not hear Lord Friza?" yelled Nappa as he moved to slap her again.

"Stay out of this!" ordered Vegeta as he knocked his hand away obviously bothered by this intrusion.

"Rei are you disobeying an order? You remember what happened last time or do you need a reminder?"

"No sir."

"Lord Freiza," Vegeta interrupted. "With respect sir, Nappa and I require Rei's services here."

"Vegeta if I believed you truly capable of utilizing Rei's services I may consider, but until you grow a pair she is of more use to me!"

The transmition ended. The z-fighters were silent watching curiously.

"You better get going Rei." Vegeta scowled looking somewhat insulted from Freiza's remark.

She nodded as she rose up from the ground. And flew back to her pod almost relived to not have to witness the end of another planet and race. And yet enraged at the knowledge of what awaited her at head quarters. "See you soon ..." She whispered as she closed the door to her pod.

**XxxxxEnd ChapterxxxxxX**


	2. Frieze’s Mistress

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart**

_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxxChapter 2xxxx  
**Frieze's Whore**

Space travel for Rei was timeless, it took very little time and she hardly noticed she was moving. At least it gave her time to herself to think.

She wondered sometimes which she hated more; traveling around with warriors and destroying worlds or spending time on the pleasure deck with Lord Friza?

xx

Once at headquarters Rei found Freiza awaiting her in her room. He smiled a wicked smile at her as the door closed behind her. He ran a cool hand up and down her arms. The hair on the back of her neck prickled unpleasantly and she tensed her muscles at the familiar touch.

Suddenly Freiza kissed her like an invading force overwhelming her and leaving little in her mouth untouched. His serpentine tongue got past her defenses quickly. Determined to not be phased by his punishing advances Rei tried to return the kiss but she pulled away instead unable to hide her revolution.

"It is good to see you Lord Freiza." She managed regaining her manners.

"You always know just what to say, but I know you hate me…" He nearly hissed though is teeth, "You are going pack and accompany my men and I as we go to find the dragon balls. It seems that Earth is not the only place with them. – A room has been prepared I shall join you there shortly." Freiza ran a hand across her cheek.

When he left she quickly packed and boarded on to his private ship. The most feared ship in the galaxy.

xx

The room that had been prepared for her was full of silky pillows and drapes trying to capture a sensual atmosphere. Rei took a quick shower and dressed in her Lord's favorite 'dress'. It was white with a deep revealing V neck and huge slips on either side to show off her legs and thighs. The material clung to her body attractively.

Rei almost liked the dress because it almost covered just enough to not feel like…like a whore.

It was not long before Friza entered her room with a strange smile upon his face. He stroked her hair, uncoiling the dark curls in his fingers.

"Did you curl your hair for me? How sweet of you."

He angrily yanked on her hair bringing her to her knees. She let out a small yelp as he smacked her on to her feet again.

"Now then, Rei. Tell me what Vegeta wants to wish for on the dragon balls of Earth!" He tore the strap of her dress causing it to expose a breast.

"I don't know!"

He smacked her with his tail; whip-like it left a red stinging slash on her skin. "Tell me the truth." Rei could already feel the bruises that she would suffer from his tight grip on her arms.

"Nappa said he wanted to wish Radiz back to life! Please that is all I know!"

"Should I believe you Rei? I want to, but I just don't feel that you are very loyal to me these days. Make me believe you." He slithered as he cut the other strap off of her dress letting it slowly fall off of her. He smiled a smile she knew all too well.

xxxx

Red lights wound around the room creating an illusion of movement. Much of the rooms occupants lay around enjoying their 'off ' time. Whispers passed from lips to ears trading their secrets.

The music pulsed against Rei's skin as she passed one of the wall speakers. She tried to shrug it off but the beat followed her.

The Doxi Lounge throbbed with life; fake, over scented, painful life.

She passed row after row of seemingly perfect creatures; each more exotic than the last. Rei had long ago given up trying to recall the name for each species that she shared her enslavement with.

Some days it was hard to believe that each of these sad Doxi's had once been a proud heir to each of their respective race or legal system. It was Freiza's way of keeping down the masses he continued to conquer. Destroy or sell of the home planet with much of the population killed or sold into slavery… and keep the cream de le cream for his own means. These would become his warriors and the rest would be Doxi's – the warriors seemed to keep their own delusions but in truth they were all fodder before Freiza's great war machine.

Freiza's Doxis earned their keep as he 'rented' them out to his wealthy clients who had a taste for the exotic and the strange. It was also an affective way to keep his soldiers willingly employed – since they were not actually paid. The average soldier would accumulate 'Doxi time' which he could use or save up to use a higher grade Doxi than they were usually permitted.

Refreshments were offered everywhere, bright-layered colors that smelled sweetly. Long inviting furniture covered with the bodies. Some of the other Doxi's were wearing only jewelry or silk that slipped over their bodies enticingly. Peoples of all the colors of the universe, shapes and perfections.

Rei slinked towards the pool while downing a drink on the way. Several Doxi's waved to her and one (a dark brown male) cooed for her to join them. She shook her head and dived into the cool water. Swimming was one of her favorite pastimes, the only one she was allowed to get stronger. It was the key behind her defined figure and her sanity.

When she finished her laps she toweled off and accepted another drink, handed to her this time by the brown male from earlier.

"Welcome back Rei." He purred. She thanked him for the drink.

"Rei would you please take pleasure with me?" He smiled at her dashingly revealing his sharp incisors.

"Thank you, but I do not practice with Doxi's."

"I know, everyone knows that…but I hear it's been a while so I thought I may as well try." He smirked as he walked away tail trailing behind.

No matter how many times it happened Rei would never get used to being propositioned by her own kind. She understood it logically but just was never able accept it. Rei of course had her own reasons to not want to bed anyone mainly due to the nature of Sayians mating habits, but around the ship she was seen as something of a snob or prude.

True it was required of each Doxi to share pleasure with someone on a daily basis – but there were alternative avenues for pleasure.

She went in search of the simulation machines trying to find some peace. Rei plugged herself in with practiced ease and designed her own environment. A beautiful forest close to a lake with two huge full moon's shining down on her. A slight breeze blowing upon the flowers scattered across the lakes shore. "Beautiful." She whispered to her stimulated world.

All that was left was to create someone to practice with. She closed her eyes thinking…whom did she want to share this place with yet could not have?

"…yes" she whispered to herself imagining the most impossible person, "Piccolo."

She imagined him just as he was, sharp and ready for battle. Strong. Yes that was who she wanted right then. The one man she couldn't possibly have, she thought.

Opening her eyes she saw him looking down at her. He was so tall! She floated off the ground just enough to be one head shorter than him.

"Hello" She said in a sultry voice.

"Hello Rei." His voice resonated just the way she remembered it.

"So you remember my name Piccolo?" she flirted.

"Of course. How could I not?" She reached up and kissed him longingly. His hand landed upon her back and brought her in close to him. A large hand rested on her thigh as another climbed to squeeze her breast. Rei kissed him harder this time, letting him nibble upon her neck. His kisses quickly found their way to her breast, which peaked above her corset. His other hand crept down her thigh to the hem of her gown and pushed it up above her knees. He ran his hand over her legs and up to tease with a single finger. Rei moaned and pressed herself against him so that she could feel how hard he was. Now he forced two fingers inside of her as he ran his free hand through her hair.

"Oh." A moan escaped her parted lips. He moved now to feel every lovely curve with his lips and tongue. "More!" Rei cried. Again he slipped a finger inside of her to cress her nub. She pulsed around him and quickly he striped her and himself. She admired his build in the moonlight. He began kissing her demandingly as his hands traveled the length of her.

"Let me see it." She whispered. He stopped and she began admiring his cock with her lips and mouth. Now he was moaning as she moved her magic hands over him.

"Now you may have me Piccolo." He rubbed himself over her, teasing that lovely place. Rei moaned and he carefully placed her on the soft grass. She wrapped a hand around her prize and smiling gently pulled him into her. He moaned and she licked her lips feeling him long and hard inside of her. He slowly rocked his way inside of her, but she pushed harder against him encouraging him to go faster. He quickened his pace, beginning to go faster and harder into her. Rei's moaning increased as he pushed himself into her faster and faster. She could feel her pleasure building up inside of her, pushing her further and further to orgasm. Yet just as she neared the peak he slowed, only to come back harder.

Rei warmed as it began to take her, and as it did she cried out in pleasure. "Oh, more." She whispered happily. He pushed her legs up on to his shoulders and began slowly - but quickly lost his patients and began to go fast like he needed. Harder. "Yes! – More!" No longer able to hold back any more Piccolo fucked her until he came inside of her. They collapsed together on the grass in the moonlight. Rei Snuggled up to his chest and closed her eyes. She fell asleep happy.

A secret smile upon her lips Rei opened her eyes to the bleak world she lived in. She carefully unplugged the many wires and cords that make simulations possible and climbed out of the open pod. "I'll miss you" she whispered to the Piccolo from her cyber daydream.

Rei lay on a sofa drinking another sunset colored drink thinking. She wished she could have stayed with Vegeta on Earth. Perhaps she could have persuaded him to save Piccolo and the young boy? It would have been nice to make a friend… Rei had not had a friend other than Vegeta for a very long time.

"Attention; Everyone accompanying Lord Freiza to Planet Namek must begin boarding transport shuttle #2." A voice echoed over the ships intercom.

Headquarters was a giant space station like ship with all that Freiza needed to conquer the universe. It is necessary to have smaller ships to use for small conquests such as the planet Namek.

Rei sighed and finishing the last of her drink went to her room to grab her small bag of belongings. And made her way down the twisting corridors to the docking bay. Sometimes she forgot how huge Headquarters was, but standing in the hull looking up at a hundred shuttles and battle cruisers she remembered. Although she did not know exactly how large the entire ship was – most of it was restricted to her – she knew it must be larger than the largest Earth city.

xxxEnd Chapterxxx

_Updating chapters to celebrate Part 2's near completion. Please Review! 3_


	3. Blood and Green Men

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart**

_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxChapter 3xxx

**Blood and Green Men**

This room was a dull single bed with a large bathroom attached to it. Rei was quick to cover the empty room in hologamatic colors that gave the room more life. Turning the sound to peaceful ocean waves upon a foreign shore, Rei took a bath and slept.

The cruiser had been on its way for nearly a day and a half – ships time. Rei had only one visitor during this time, Zargon. Overly vain and arrogant Zargon only chose Rei's company because she was their Lord's favorite and that must be good enough for him.

Rei felt that he should have spent more time winning the hearts of the other Doxi's or at least pretending to win them. Perhaps having them all fight over him would please his vanity as nothing she managed in bed ever seemed too.

Rei did not please his vanity well enough though it seams as she nursed a broken jaw after his departure. "Damn it …" She whined as she made her way to the sick bay.

"I should know better by now." After an hour of treatment in the Sick bay Rei was fine. Even her bruises from earlier that week had healed. When she was bathed and dressed well she told the ships computer to notify her when her 'brother' arrived – she was sure he would soon – and fell into a dreamless sleep.

xxx

Time passed, though how much Rei could never be sure on board the ship. She hardly had time to herself. She was not sure how long she had been on the cruiser, but she knew she was fed up with it.

Two or three visits a day (from warriors ranked high enough to use her services) was not a very happy life for Rei. She hated it, every second and everyone.

Weather the request was to stroke their ego, their hair, their tail or their libidos; Rei was bound to comply. - Or else she would feel the flesh searing wrath of her collar. They all had the power to send her into hours of torment and torture, all by pressing a simple button or saying the command word. "Burn". The thought of it could send hot shivers down her spine.

Although she could not see it, being unable to remove the collar from her neck, Rei was sure a thick and ugly scar must be concealed beneath it. It sickened her to think that even if she gained her freedom, she would always be marked for having been a Doxi.

xxx

One day on her way back from the medical bay, the intercom flared to life and announced that finally they had reached their destination. Namek.

Rei wondered what they could possibly be hoping to achieve on a planet filled with farmers. But somehow it caused her to smile, thinking back to her last engagement in the simulation pod with her own Namek. The thought faded quickly though as she realized the anatomy of the Namekian people would not be compatible with her own. Being that they are asexual and have no need for sex. Blushing beneath her skin, Rei felt stupid for her earlier fantasy in the pod. So impossible, like everything she wanted in life.

The ship landed without incident, some of Freiza's flunkies were sent out to do his bidding. Rei suspected this entailed killing many Namekians. She was not allowed to feel much pity for them though, as Freiza himself came to visit her.

"It's been a long time since he had been in such a mood," Rei whispered to herself after regaining consciousness. Blood filled her mouth leaving a coppery taste behind.

She was still for a long time, finding the pain too much yet to move. Rei glanced down at her abdomen and winced. "He - hehehe," she chuckled "He is gonna be the death of me yet. That bastard." She closed her eyes and passed out again.

xxxA long time passed, exact time – unknown-xxx

KABLOOOM. CRASH CRASH. Rei's eyes fluttered open, as the ship shook. She coughed up more blood and she swore as she tried to sit up. Her body collapsed back down on the stained bed. She glimpsed her own twisted limbs and closed her eyes. "Perhaps it is too much for even a Sayian" she whispered as darkness began to fill her eyes.

"That BASTARD. REI! REI WAKE UP!" A gruff voice demanded. A fuzzy figure blurred into light. Rei smiled seeing him looking down at her.

"Hi Vegeta." Rei cooed weakly. He swore again and slumped her into his arms. Feeling safe in familiar arms, Rei fell asleep.

Cold water woke her suddenly and she immediately recognized the inside of the medical bays' rejuvenation tanks. Looking down detachedly at her wounds, Rei wondered if Freiza had intended for her die.

She should have bleed to death; too many cuts, too close to arteries. She vaguely wondered about the time frame. Vegeta was looking in the tank at her, his expression was unreadable. That blank scowl stared in at her. Rei forced a smile at him and he glowered. "He is going to pay Rei. I swear that bastard is going to pay."

xxxxxx

Good as new, Rei stumbled out of the tank. She slumped into some extra clothes laying around and sat down to wait for Vegeta. Famous for his disappearing, Rei knew that he would be back.

And just as she began to wonder when he would arrive – he was there. With the young boy from Earth and the funny short man in orange. They carried in a second man in orange, taller than the other. Vegeta ordered them to put the man in the tank. The two earthlings glanced at Rei questioningly, but Vegeta growled at them. He always was protective of her.

"Who is that" Rei pointed at the man now occupying the rejuve tank.

The small bald man form Earth spoke up first, "That's Goku."

"And you are?"

"Krillen." He blushed looking at her and made a goofy face, obviously finding her attractive.

"I'm Gohan!" The little boy smiled up at her. "Who are you? Didn't I see you on Earth?" Krillens eyes widened.

"Oh yeah! You were the girl! You got called away during the fight by Friza! Man that dude is scary." Rei frowned thinking he must recognize her for being a whore.

The collar was a dead give away, she knew, being the universal sign of a Doxi. She wondered briefly if Piccolo has survived the experience if these two were here now.

"Uh, yeah that was me…I am Rei."

"Well hi Rei!" smile Gohan.

"Well, if we're done yakking, you two should put these on." Vegeta said throwing two Sayian armor suits at them.

Gohan and Krillen blushed and glanced at Rei. She got the hint and sat down on the floor outside the door. Vegeta joined her.

"Rei. We are going to be free from this servitude very soon. I have to use Kakorot and the other earth fools to do it. Do not think less of me." He did not look at her as he spoke.

"Vegeta, I shall never think any less of you. You know better." She tried to smile, but her concern showed though. He went back inside.

The four of them left soon after that. Leaving Rei to wander around the half destroyed ship by herself. She did not go back to her room; she could only imagine the shape it must be in.

Instead she curled up in a corner and hoped that things would turn out well. She trusted Vegeta, he was the only man she did trust, but she worried immensely for him. The pair of them were really all they had.

Time passed and she drifted off into her own thoughts.

**xxxEnd Chapterxxx**


	4. Return to the BlueGreen Planet

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

Warrior of Heart

_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxChapter 4xxx

**Return to the Blue-Green Planet**

The ground had been shaking and steadily getting stronger for nearly an hour. Rei thought it good to go stand outside the ship. Close, so as to be easy for Vegeta to locate, but far enough to feel safe.

The sky had turned dark and ominous. Rei watched the sky, waiting for Vegeta. But he did not come. Instead, a distressed looking Gohan came.

He explained that there was no time and tried to carry her. But Rei insisted that she could fly just fine. They hurried to a space pod where a blue haired girl named Bulma was trying frantically to figure out the controls. And laying on the ground bleeding purple blood was Piccolo.

"Where is Vegeta?" Rei asked as they closed the doors. Bulma made a disgusted face. Gohan looked up at Rei with large, sad eyes.

"No!" Rei said disbelieving. "No. He was too strong for that."

"I am sorry Rei but Vegeta is dead…I am sure that we could resurrect him with the dragonballs though!" Rei looked down at the hurt Namek.

She sat down and propped his head up in her lap as Bulma and Gohan argued about leaving. Rei looked down at Piccolo, he appeared to be sleeping.

She whipped the blood from his lips, finding them to be soft just like her cyber dream Rei could not resist stealing a kiss. Quick, soft sweet brushing of lips – went unnoticed by Bulma and Gohan. Also unnoticed was Piccolo's eyes fluttering open and shut again.

Just as it seemed that the pod was going to work, the small party found themselves on Earth.

The green grass and the blue sky were a dead give away, "Woohoo!" Bulma said, as she looked up at the blue sky – very happy to be home.

Later it was explained to Rei that, a Mr. Popo wished for the Namekien leader to be revived to use the dragonballs of Namek. A wish was used – to revive everyone who was killed by Freiza. Using the dragonballs of Namek, they were able to wish everyone to safety.

Faces blur into vision. Rei seeing Vegeta walked over to him smiling ear to ear.

"They told me you were dead. But I knew you were too stubborn to be dead for long." Rei smiled, but did not look directly at him. He nodded and his eyes gave her a quick smile.

She picked up on the main conversation of the group, "…And that is how you were all able to return from death. And come to the planet Earth." Rei noticed the Namekians talking amongst themselves. It pleased her that she was not in the least attracted to them as a whole.

A short, plump one spoke up, "But…Great Elder, we don't see anyone from Elder Caracol's village…" Another voice agreed that some people were missing.

"That must be the village _I _attacked." Vegeta jumped in, "Your wish was to resurrect those killed by Freeza and his men…correct? Too bad I'm not one of Freeza's men." Rei could see a shiver wash over the group, they growled in unison.

THUD THUD. "It sounds as though the Namekian dragon balls have followed us to Earth as well." The largest Namek said, the one the others called 'Great Elder'. "As I say, little of my life remains now…Muri…when I pass, You shall be the Great Elder, then the dragonballs will regain their brilliance once more…use them well."

"Yes sir" The one named Muri responded.

"This…is my charge to you; Find a place where Namekians can live in peace forever..." And he was gone. Everyone was silent for a moment.

Piccolo was the one to break the silence "Great Elder…rest in peace…"

Rei watched him, she swore that there was something different about him since the last time she had seen him on Earth. But he still had that voice! She smirked trying not to look at him for too long, she watched him from the corner of her eye. The others looked slightly bewildered by Piccolos sentiment.

A small Namek, named Dende spoke next. "I…understand…you merged with Nail!" Piccolo smirked at the young Namek. Rei watched his smile with a strange look upon her face. She had been right, he had changed. She savored that smile of his – she doubted he was one to sport it often.

"H-Hey! Where are Goku and Krillen? Why aren't they here?" Bulma broke the moment.

"Krillen was killed by Freeza…D-dad stayed to fight…and he will come back!" Gohan said proudly.

"He…stayed to fight…Freeza!" Piccolo turned to Gohan, surprised.

"Yeah…he wanted to …because of Krillen." Rei inwardly grimaced, she knew very well that if Freeza did survive Earth would be his first stop. He would find them all and kill them – it is just what he does.

If Goku had not stayed there on Namek – Freiza would be on his way already. She shivered at how well she knew him.

"Wait a second! Freiza killed Krillen, right?" Cut in Bulma "So why didn't he come back to life too?"

"'Cause if the Dragon has brought you to back to life before…they can't do it again..." Gohan sounded rather defeated.

Dende looked slightly confused and horrified. "Hm..? You mean you can't return to life twice? Is that how it is with the dragonballs of Earth?"

"Huh?" – Gohan.

"Y-You mean?" Stuttered Bulma.

"The dragonballs of Namek can revive you many times, as long as it wasn't a natural death…" Dende clarified.

"Th-then when we finally get another wish on your dragonballs…we can bring Krillan and Chaozu back to life!" A joy filled Gohan exclaimed.

"But—Freeza! Is Goku insane? He must have seen how superior Freeza's powers are…How little chance he has…Does he have a death wish…?" Piccolo chimed in.

Rei tried to ensure that Vegeta did not catch her staring at the Namek. She tried very hard to not let Piccolo notice her interest in him either. However for a split second – his eye caught hers and she turned to pretend she had not been watching him. Piccolo turned back to face Gohan.

"No Piccolo! Dad will win! I saw it! He finally turned into…a super Sayian!"

Rei's eyebrow immediately shot up. A super Sayian? She looked at Vegeta.

"WH-What!" Vegeta gasped. Rei watched the horrified and shocked expression crawl upon his face. She said nothing though.

"? What? Huh? Yamcha?..." Bulma must be going insane – thought Rei.

"What's wrong?" Asked Gohan. "Is it the Lord of the Worlds? Is it King Kai?"

"Yeah! How did you know? Yamcha's talking to me right now though…" Bulma squealed. "Hey guess what! Son defeated Freeza!" Freiza is dead.

Rei could not believe her luck, as if in a daze she had to ask again "Freiza is dead?" It would seem that her question went unheard as everyone celebrated, save that Piccolo –– muttered to her.

"It would seem so." He looked down at her with a strange look and Rei had to assure herself that he was unconscious when she kissed him. Or so she hoped.

"Wow, I have been looking forward to this for nearly ten years. I do not know what to do. I do not recall being this happy before," Rei smiled up at the blue sky. Vegeta nodded to her, she fell silent again. Letting her joy secretly build up inside of her.

"Really? YAY!" Cried Gohan.

"…Goku tried to escape but…he…he couldn't get away from the explosion in time…and he died…"

"Dad…didn't make it?"

"Don't worry – the Namekien dragonballs can revive someone as many times as we need right?" She smiled smugly.

Rei suddenly heard a voice in her head too, in fact they all did. King Kai. "The problem is that there IS no planet Namek anymore…Goku and Krillen will return to life where the planet used to be. Its now empty space – which means death awaits again the moment they are restored. I can't do anything about it….That's beyond my cosmic Jurisdiction…" Bulma shut up and turned very pale.

"Dad and Krillen can't come back to life?"

"Y-yeah I guess you usually come back to life where you died…so those who died on Namek…there is nothing anybody can do…" Bulma said defeated.

"Why don't you use your brain for a change? Bring them to life after you transport their souls here. Try it at least…" Vegeta growled. Rei eyed him questioningly, with a smile – she thought it would work too. Silly blue haired girl, giving up…Sayians don't give up.

"Oh." Said Bulma "Ooooh Yeah! That's it! Your brilliant!" She beamed at him. Rei scowled at her. Gohan approached Vegeata with an extended hand.

"Thank you" he said. Vegeta swatted his hand away.

"Don't get carried away…I want to see the super Sayian with my own eyes. And I know that someday – I'll defeat him…" His icy glare kept everyone at bay. Finally the new Great Elder approached Bulma.

"Excuse me, person of Earth…?"

"Yes?" – Bulma

"We plan to find a suitable planet on which to reside once the dragonballs regain their power. For the interim, will you take us to an appropriate place?"

"Sure! You'll stay at my place! It's huge! We gotta protect your dragonballs anyway…if you go wandering around with this crowd, you'll cause a sensation."

Looking right at Vegeta and Rei, Bulma said "Why don't you come too? You don't have any money to stay anywhere do ya? We'll have lots of great food! I bet you eat a lot, just like Goku!" – Then looking right at Vegeta, she continued with "Just don't do anything naugh-ty, I know I'm hard to resis-st!"

"What a vulgar creature!" Vegeta muttered.

"Alright!" Bulma continued "You all wait here a minute! I'm gonna borrow the phone at that house over there and get my Dad to pick us up."

A few hours later Rei found herself at a place called 'Capsule Corp' with Vegeta, Bulma and what remained of the Namekien race. Rei briefly thought about offering to help Piccolo repopulate his race, but realized both the crude ness of it and how impossible it was. Besides she had her own race to rebuild with Vegeta.

**xxxThe next dayxxx**

After a quick search of the giant facility Rei realized that Vegeta was nowhere to be found. He was probably out training anyway or exploring this strange new planet. She knew that it had always been his dream to become a Super Sayian. He had claimed it – saying it was his birthright for years.

Rei wandered down the long corridors of the Capsule Corp building. Everywhere she turned there seemed to be small robots going about their daily chores. Eventually finding the blue haired girl named Bulma.

"Uh…Bulma. Where are the clothes located?" The bewildered girl looked at Rei slightly confused.

"Oh. You want some clothes? Sure Um, I have some but …" Rei watched the odd girl go through several expressions as Bulma tried to size her up. "Ya know what – lets just go shopping and pick ya up a some new clothes. How's that sound?" Bulma beamed at her and how could she refuse?

Within several hours, Rei had accumulated an entire wardrobe. And Bulma had bought herself a new set also. It seemed that this 'shopping' was one of the woman's favorite things to do.

Rei decided that the clothes of this world were strange and very covering, but somehow she felt that suited her now. Most were simple and comfortable offering a wide range of motion.

Bulma had even purchased some 'make-up' for Rei. Which she felt would bring out her eyes and lips.

Lips that Rei reminded herself – that she was free to use as she saw fit now…

xxx

Rei spent her time trying to figure out what to do with herself. Suddenly there was so much time!

Rei spent several days slinking around the Capsual Corp. building. Getting lost inside its many rooms and discovering small quirks of the world. Running into the many Nameks that now called the place their home also. Vegeta was no where to be found, but late at night Rei would hear him rummaging through the continence of the refrigerator. Rei suspected he was out training so as to become a Super Sayian.

She sipped her glass of lemonade and pretended to be listening to the earth girl, Bulma, who never seemed to stop talking. Listening to the girl talk about changing her hair style, Rei contemplated finding a suitable substance to re-dye her hair. She trailed her fingers though the red locks that fell past her shoulders debating colors. Black was of course her original hair color, but it was so dull. Completely common, not at all exotic. Perhaps purple this time, she mused, 'Yeah purple seems perfect'. A dark purple, to contrast her pale skin.

Bulma loved the idea of helping Rei dye her hair. She even liked the color Rei had picked out and Rei – although trying very hard – was beginning to like Bulma. They went out to the salon together. Both of them enjoying a hair styling, along with Rei's coloring. Rei could feel herself relaxing as she sat in the luxurious leather chair. She glanced over and smiled at Bulma.

Its true that there had been a salon on the Doxi deck, but it handled quite differently. And the stylists there were not very nice to work with, not at all relaxing. In fact Rei used to call them 'Groomers'.

"Thank you for this Bulma." Rei said during the car ride home. Bulma turned, sending her beautiful hair bouncing, and smiled at her.

"Sure thing Rei!" Bulma focused on the road once more.

Rei studied her reflection in the car's mirror and smiled. The purple suited her well, and funnily enough it looked nice next to Bulma's aqua colored hair. Rei began hoping that she would make a friend in Bulma, not realizing she already had.

xxx

The two ladies decided later that day to lounge by the pool and enjoy some cool drinks.

"So Rei," Bulma said casually while stirring her drink. "Where are you from?" Rei propped her sunglasses up on her head and sipped her drink.

"I am from the planet Vegeta, the Sayian home world."

"So Vegeta – the one who is never around – is named after a planet?"

"Yeah. It is because he is the Sayian prince. He and the planet should share a similar fate – I think was the reasoning behind naming him that."

"So, you are a Sayian?"

"Yup."

"So your hair color is really black? Hum…I really love the purple on you." Rei smiled at her.

"Yeah, I think so too. Black gets boring."

"So…what were you doing on Namek?"

"I…I arrived with Freeze in his ship." Rei's cheerful mood began fading thinking about it. Trying not to think about him, or their last encounter.

"Wow, so I guess you are pretty strong hu?" Bulma said, sucking the remainder of her drink though a straw.

"Humph. Hehe, he. No not really."

"Hu? Then why were you there?"

"I would rather not talk about that right now if you don't mind." Rei whispered quietly, looking out at the sunset.

The single sun was slowing fading, leaving a wake of colors in its place. Vivid reds and oranges, yellows and pinks.

"Such a pretty world…"

Bulma looked up at the array of colors and smiled "Yeah, I guess it is isn't it?" She gave her new friend a long side glance before deciding to stumble forwards regardless. "Ya know Rei – It's hard to move forwards when you don't get over your past."

Rei looked back from the sky suddenly trying to reassess this Earthling. "Perhaps…"

"…perhaps you just need someone to listen?" She pried gently trying to help the Sayian open up.

A long sigh escaped Rei's lips. "I have not been in control of my own life since I was very young – no older than 8 when I was taken to live with Freiza. I suppose that because of that I do not know how to begin things like this… The whole idea of being in control of my own day – my appearance and my body is very new." She bit her lips trying to gauge how much to tell.

"You don't have to rush any of this, I'm going to be around and I'll always listen – you might have to knock it into me first that its time to shut up but I will listen to anything you want to say to me." Bulma rushed trying to help take the pressure off of Rei. She had not realized how very traumatizing the Sayains life may have been.

"…Thank you. I have never had a person who cared to listen to me before."

"Anytime! Oh and I'll always supply the drinks too!" She giggled lightening the mood. They smiled and began to relax together and enjoy their new friendship.

xxx

A few days passed much the same laid back way, getting up whenever Rei was ready to and staying up until she decided she was done with the day. It was a great feeling and she was starting to really feel like she was coming into her own daily routine.

Bulma had started dating Yamcha actively again and wasn't around as much as before. This would have been fine, but for some reason Bulma now had it in her head that she had to find a 'date' for Rei as well so that they could share in some kind of 'double date' ritual or something.

She tried. Really she did, but something about a Sayian and dinner just is not the best way to start off a romantic liaison. The food was great, the ambiance lovely – but Rei's dinning skills and social etiquettes were much to be desired. 3 times she went on this 'double date' and each time was a different disaster.

First off trying to share a pizza with a Sayian and a germ phobic sales man – might not have been the right pairing. Then there was the Sushi date with the friend of Yamcha's – from his baseball team. A nice man with a full head of hair and musculature, but he was more interested in Yamcha than in Rei.

Bulma prided herself on setting her friends up well with men and was heartbroken she found that Rei and her Dr. friend were also incompatible. Oh it had started off promising but something about the ways he put the moves on Rei just sent her scurrying off as fast as she could.

"Rei, I just do not know what we are doing wrong here. – He was a DR!" Bulma said exasperated as she sat down on the sofa.

Rei moved uncomfortably next to her fiddling with her hair and trying to look disappointed. "Its ok Bulma. Maybe I'm just not compatible with Earth Men." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "After all they designed my body for Freiza's men." She muttered absent-mindedly.

"Men are men!" Bulma insisted. "…Wait – what? Designed your body for Freiza's men?"

"Crap. Err yeah." She finished her drink in a quick gulp to help get though. "When I was 15 having seen how my body was maturing they decided that it was not to the like of their clients. So they changed it. They slimmed here, added there and curved these." Rei pointed to the different body parts that had been altered.

Bulma stared for a few moments. "Well I have to admit that part of me is pleased that you had some work done to look like that cause – damn. - But what right did they have to do that to you? 15 is not even physically matured yet!"

"And 13 is too young for a girl to start being prostituted out to space sleaze. I know. I – I guess I still have a lot of rage built up over it too, but 15 is nothing when the average life expectancy is 20."

Bulma was in shock. Aghast and disgusted and upset for the youth that was stolen from Rei. "That's – that's awful. I mean like low of the low. I wish Goku hadn't killed him – just long enough so that I could Freiza a piece of my mind AND THEN kill him. Slowly. With small parts of him on fire…"

Rei looked at her with big eyes and couldn't help but crack up hearing this small non-intimidating Earth woman talk about roasting Freiza over an open flame on a stick. Hearing Rei laugh only encouraged her and soon Bulma was talking about how she would have left Freiza in a pit with wild bulls and needles under his fingernails to die alone in the woods.

xxxxx

That night Rei dreamt about Piccolo. They were together in a large forest admiring the view together. There were words but Rei couldn't hear any of them, even her own responses were muted. The whole time she just wished to reach out to him and hold him. To have him hold her.

"I think I might love him." Rei whispered as she lay in bed, awakening from her dream. She stayed there for sometime trying to pin point the why or how of this feeling she felt for him. Rei realized that they had not even shared in a conversation together. A girlish smile crossed her face, "perhaps he could turn out to be my mate". Only one way to find out….

But how to go about it? She took her time trying to think up good ways to impose herself on the unsuspecting Namek but most were ridiculous and others were too obvious. Finally Rei choose the best tactic – being Sayian.

It another week before she felt ready. Rei spent her time doing basic techniques to increase her strength and combat abilities. She not good – she had to admit that to herself – but she was much stronger than she had anticipated. With some real work she may yet be a warrior.

After obtaining a box of Capsules from Bulma, Rei felt secure in her adventure. In fact she even knew where to find the sullen Namek. Atop a mountain surrounded by looming peaks, meditating near a waterfall is where she was told she would find him.

Why she would want to find _him_ though Bulma had no idea. She had even tried to talk Rei out of it several times. Yamcha would train her, or there is no toilet in the woods! Still nothing phased her from her choice her mind was set.

xxx

'High one of the many mountains to the South East if you follow the river then you will come to a small clearing with a waterfall. If you reach the mountain top you missed it and if you reach the sea – call me.' Were the directions from Bulma that she followed.

It would have been hard to miss, the areal view opened up right to the waterfall with a lovely breath of young trees close to the water.

Rei approached him slowly, watching him. There was something to the way that he moved, she thought to herself. She wondered if she would ever have such precision.

"Piccolo?" she asked. Her presence appeared to go unnoticed until he made a growling sound.

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm Rei." She bowed her head slightly trying to emulate what the Earthlings passed as politeness. He looked over at her, eyes searching her.

"What do you want?"

"I would like to train with you."

"Humph. Why?"

"Because Vegeta will not. And there is none other."

"Why will Vegeta not train you?"

"Because he says I will hold him back from becoming a Super Sayian." Piccolo looked her over again, as though he could access her skills from his perch above her.

"Fight me." He said standing up, taking his fighting stance.

Rei nodded, and fell into her own – defensive position. A jab, he quickly jumped out of the way leading her up into the air. She followed while dodging a kick, and countering with another punch.

He blocked the punch and kicked her back. Rei hit him with a right kick and missed another punch. He send her flying back with a punch landing on her. She came back with a whirlwind of attacks, all too erratic to be successful.

"Enough." He said blocking each of her moves. Rei stopped out of breath, try to regain her composure. Her heart raced. "We begin tomorrow; today just practice your punches. Oh and stay out of my way." Rei nodded and bowed her head in appreciation. Piccolo resumed his meditations and the rest of the day was silent.

**xxxEnd Chapterxxx**


	5. A Warrior Trains

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart**

_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxxChapter 5xxxx  
**A Warrior Trains**

This is what she had wanted Rei reminded herself. The hard earth floor, the physically exhausting days training – and the chance to be close to Him.

It would be inviting heartache to ever expect the Namek to show her true affections, but a comrade was possible. Friendship may even be feasible given time. But he was not going to make this easy on her.

Rei brushed her sweeping hair in the early light of the day. Once tamed she pined the long purple tresses up, out of her way.

Nervously she gazed at her reflection in the water, to assure herself of her beauty. She searched her face for any flaws, but found none. Next Rei stood up and glanced at her body, but everything looked fine to her. Something about the way he looked at her put her ill at ease and completely set her off balance.

Rei wondered to herself what it was about this man that made her feel so insecure about herself. She realized that she may not be attractive to him due to the simple fact that they were entirely different races.

She reiterated to herself – this is how it is meant to be. Rei had no illusions of him feeling romantic towards her. Why did she so desire to be pleasing in appearance when she knew this? But it was not just her appearances – when training she tried her hardest to be a good student.

After eating some strange Earth fruit Rei met Piccolo to begin her daily training with him. "Now we shall spar." Piccolo sank into his stance perfectly.

Rei clumsily **fell** into her own stance. "Ready? Go!" Rei had no time to move – he landed a punch on her stomach.

She caught her self as she fell backwards and flew up into the air. Piccolo followed. She stopped him with a right kick, and followed through with a left punch. Both landed on him but he managed to get a kick off before her.

She caught a punch in the stomach and recovered just in time to miss the next. She dodged 1, 2 and 3. But Piccolo blocked her return. 1 miss, 2 hit, 3 hit and Piccolo fell back. Rei smiled feeling she was getting somewhere. She met his fist in the air and countered it with a kick. He fell again.

Rei was able to maintain the lead; sending Piccolo back whenever he got too close to her. A simple kick or punch landing successfully would make the difference.

"Alright Rei that is enough" Piccolo growled. Rei panted to catch her breath; she was not used to having a partner.

After a small discussion about Rei's fighting style they spent most of the rest of the day meditating. At first Rei found it very difficult to clear her mind – especially with Piccolo sitting so close by – but eventually she was able to let go of her thoughts and begin meditating.

xxxx

More than a few weeks passed in that manner. Sparing in the morning with meditation for most of the day. Rei felt she was improving a great deal, her shortness of breath passed, and her punches were beginning to land with more accuracy. She also swore that her sharpness of mind was increasing from the daily meditation.

They spoke little to one another, usually Piccolo would comment upon Rei's performance but that was about all. Rei found the silence to be nerving.

At night she could find no peace – her nightmares had returned – and though she fought to not let them upset her, often times they did. Piccolo never asked about her screams in the morning. Rei felt sure that she was simply an irritation to him.

She knew she needed to do something; she had to force him to react to her. Get him to say something other than "You lead with your right kick too often." Rei felt that what she really needed was to get stronger than him so she could beat him into listening to her. Or perhaps simply that would cause him interest in her.

Rei began training even harder than before. She forced and willed her body to obey her, so that she might keep up with him.

She watched the night sky that peaked out from between the pine trees tops. Silver stars seemed to fill the dark blue night. It was so much clearer here than at Bulma's house. Rei missed the sight of a moon, but enjoyed the view all the same.

Night was the hardest time for her, though there was nothing here to fear Rei was haunted by fragments of memories. The strange animal noises and oddities of the planet seemed so much more daunting in the dark.

She tried to push though her difficulty with physical exhaustion. After the sun went down she would spend hours swimming or running up and down the mountain. As long as she kept herself busy her mind was free.

During this time Piccolo would often disappear not to return until the next morning. Rei blamed herself for this – sure that her night terrors were painful to his sensitive ears. Weather or not that was the case it gave her little hope for a friendship when he seemed to avoid being around her when possible.

x

One morning after a particularly gruesome nightmare Rei got up before dawn and followed the river down to the sea. She wasn't really sure why she was going this way, but the actions brought her comfort.

The beach was rocky rather than sandy but the view was all the more remote and breathtaking for it. When she saw the Ocean she had to sit down to try and take it all in. How small she felt by it! How silly her insecurities seemed next to this mighty feat of nature.

The sun had not yet risen and the water promised to be freezing. Rei could not shake her desire to submerge herself though so she tossed her clothes over onto a rock to keep dry before diving into the waves.

Cold salty spray welcomed her and after a time even the temperature seemed more livable. Rei marveled at the small creatures she found underneath the waves. Little pale crabs and rock like creatures lived close to the shore. As she ventured out deeper into the sea shelf she found more and more sea life. There were many things going on even this early in the day here!

Fish of all sorts of sizes and colors darted around her. They seemed interested in her only so much as to weather or not she was a predator.

The sun had risen by this time and Rei was becoming more and more hungry. Eventually she found a large tuna like fish that had strayed from its school and decided to bring it along with her for a meal.

As she pulled the fish flopping and struggling helplessly against her Rei felt a set of eyes upon her. She threw the fish higher upon the bank so as to free her hands as she looked for the intruder.

Finding no obvious trespasser Rei dressed hurriedly before grabbing her fish and flying back up the mountain.

One thing about the adventure stuck in the back of her mind and bothered her. She swore that she had heard something familiar back on the beach – something like the sound of cloth in the wind.

xxxx

The fire blazed next to Rei and she tried once more to close her eyes and clear her mind, but nothing happened all she could see when she closed her eyes was Him. Piccolo was sitting across from her deep in meditation no doubt.

She scowled at her inability to focus tonight. Rei then tried to loose her thoughts in the quaking embers of the fire. Listening to its subtle sounds crackle and pop as it devoured the dried wood and pines. This lasted a short time but her mind seemed to quickly return instead to focus on the way the light flickered over Piccolo's features in the dark.

She growled and stalked off in search of her dinner. A pair of brown fruit pods and a gamey bird she had snared earlier in the day were her fare for the night. Rei set them about the fire, cracking open the fruit to drink its liquids and preparing to skin the bird.

A black eye opened and watched her eating her fruit. Rei noticed and began to eat even more loudly.

Both eyes opened in a sort of irritated or exasperated expression.

"I need to eat. You eat don't you?" Rei blushed embarrassed to have interrupted his meditation.

"Nameks do not eat food." Piccolo replied in a dry voice.

"- Bulma said that you were not like most Nameks –" Rei blushed more but was determined to maintain eye contact.

"Huh. She would bring that up." His voice became more of a growl when he said 'She'. "I have been known to eat on occasion – but only when I must to quickly regain energy…What else did She say about me?"

"She said that you had once been a great enemy of Goku. It sounded as if she doubted whether or not you still were."

A strange smirk spread across his face. "Heh. Good. That will keep her from interrupting our training."

Rei suppressed a smile as she watched him. Something in her stomach knotted into a warm ball of pudding. She was not quite comfortable with it but it felt good and she allowed herself to stair at him for a few moments too long.

Piccolo scowled at her "What?" he asked sounding defensive. She snapped out of her day dreamy state suddenly.

She had to think fast. "Uh – I was just wondering what she must think about my 'Brother' if that is the case." Rei was sure she had screwed up. She had spoken too quickly.

"…Brother?" He repeated the word she used in a questioning tone.

"Oh you weren't aware? Vegeta is my Brother. We are of the same Royal House."

"Heh. I should have known." Piccolo said with an odd sort of chuckle.

"What do you mean?"

"Your energy attack we have been working on – it is very similar to Vegeta's Galick Gun."

"Oh!" Rei smiled feeling pleased with her progresses suddenly. "You really think so!" Having her attack be compared to Vegeta's, inflated her Sayian pride.

Piccolo's eyebrows raised slightly in response. "Yeah it is. If Vegeta is your brother then why are you not with him?"

"Oh. Well I have very little combat experience – which I am sure you must have noticed. I have been forbidden to fight since a young age; this is also why I no longer have my tail. Since Freiza's death…I am finally able to live the life of a Sayian." Rei glared angrily thinking about the loss of her tail. "Vegeta has no patients for anyone and he prefers to train alone period."

"Why were you forbidden to fight?" His eyes narrowed as he waited for her answer.

"…" Rei sighed deeply and looked downward in shame. "My power lvs were assessed to be too low for real use to Freiza and I was branded a Doxy." She pointed at her collar.

It appeared to take the Namek a moment to break down the vernacular of the word. Surprise colored his green face for a moment before being quickly replaced by a customary scowl. "So that is what he meant by 'a trade'…" he muttered.

Rei was now a bright shade of red and unable to face him, hearing him recall their earlier meeting was too much. She stood up and walked away from the fire quickly distancing herself from him.

Rei found herself further away than she had meant to go when she stopped. She had gone south following the river. Here the river was rocky and loud crashing as it made it way turning across the steep mountainside. She knelt down and rinsed her face with the cold water.

She was beyond furious with herself. The lingering embarrassment only caused Rei more anger. She tried to take a deep breath, but only ended up fuming. Her cheeks flushed from the blood that was now rushing though her and suddenly she knew just what she needed right then.

Slowly she took in her surroundings, listening to the sounds beyond the water. Reaching out gently with her ki she began to feel out for Him. The branches on the west bank whispered though there was no wind. There he was!

Rei turned rapidly spinning thrusting forth a powerful right hook, which barely missed Piccolo's face. He was surprised only for a moment and then recoiled ready for the fight.

She shot off several small energy attacks to try and lure him in closer but he was aware of her ploy and instead flew above her. Rei smiled at his anticipation of her attacks and narrowly dodged a set of his own.

Energy bombs rained down upon her – Rei could not escape them all and instead shot out her own larger energy wave, which swallowed them up detonating them without harming her.

Piccolo descended upon her and she was forced to block, block and counter his attacks. Her adrenaline kicked in and she landed a smooth kick to his chest. Followed by several more direct hits. Rei could not help but smile. This was not fun; this feeling was beyond fun and closer to the meaning of Sayian life than anything she had experienced before.

Even as he punched her in the jaw and she fell backwards several feet she smiled. Their blood and sweat mingled in the air as they came crashing down upon each other with more and more powerful attacks.

Somewhere along the way the sparing had turned rather serious, Rei only seemed to notice now too late as she caught the wrong end of an other attack and plummeted to the ground landing in a cloud of dust and rock.

Slowly she stood up, about to retake to the sky and pick up the pace of the fight - when Piccolo descended close to her.

"Enough." He panted slightly catching his breath. "Enough." He repeated this time as he wiped the blood and sweat from his face.

Rei could not help but be pleased with herself. It had been a great fight. She inhaled a great breath of air but was stricken by the scent filling the air. It was undeniably delicious. She was shocked to find herself so very aroused by it. Was this supposed to happen after a fight?

"I would have to argue that your power lvs are more than satisfactory." Piccolo said finally after an awkward moment. He did not smile out right but his composure appeared pleased overall.

Rei managed a short bow and a "Thank you" before he disappeared into the night.

xxx

After that night things felt more relaxed between the two of them, though Rei noted they still spoke very little. She mused that perhaps their sparring was more of their means of communicating than words were.

It was getting to a point when she was able to almost pin point the Nameks moods. Oh he did have moods! Some days when the sun had not been out and the rain never seemed to end he would enter an almost… slow state, which would come out as frustration in battle.

Or how some days which were especially scorching he would appear to have a surpluses of excess energy to wear off. This sort of secret knowledge was never addressed between the two of them and Rei wondered what about herself he noticed as she studied him.

She began to form a sort of theory about Nameks that they closely related to plants due to the way he reacted based on sunlight. There was little time to wonder about such things though as their training seemed to be intensifying. And that was the way Rei liked it.

Only one thing was getting worse… and it was difficult for Rei to accept it. She was becoming more and more sexually frustrated. The nightmares had been tapered off into erotic encounters which images taunted her.

Rei was stubborn and of course refused to let it occupy her mind but then it happened one day in the summer heat after an especially rough battle that she encountered something she had not been prepared for in the least.

She had finished meditating and had cleared her mind of all suggestive and lurid thoughts. The heat was intense and the best cure? – A quick dip in the cool clear water. Until she got there and saw a very nude Namek.

Rei stared at his well formed back and squinted her eyes trying to see though the water which he was standing in. Her heart pounded in her ears and she was sure he could hear, but she didn't care. Her mouth ran dry as imagined the sounds he would make if she ran her tongue over his antennae.

She shivered and closed her eyes trying to get a grip over herself. Rei took several small breaths and opened her eyes.

Piccolo was now staring right back at her, having turned to face her. Her eyes ran over his front hungrily taking in every inch of his exposed flesh. Collarbone, thick arms with pink muscles on the inside of them, ripped muscular stomach, which trailed down to those hips!

Rei couldn't tell how many moments had passed – far too many heart pounding seconds thudded in her ears. Suddenly very aware of where she was Rei flew off as quick as she could.

"Damn it damn it DAMN IT!" She yelled as she flew off.

Why had she had to of seen him like? What was he thinking just standing there anyways! Shouldn't he have yelled at her or something?

"Calm down Rei." She muttered to herself as she landed on the patio of the room she used at Capsule Corp. "It stands to reason that if the species do not have a sex then nudity means little to them." She reasoned to herself as she stepped though the window doors into the small room.

First order of business? A Cold as it gets shower.

**xxxxxEnd Chapterxxxx**

_Thanks for reading! Please R&R!_**  
**


	6. Echoes of The Past

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart**

_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxxChapter 6xxxxx  
**Echoes of Pain**

By the time Rei had cooled down from her shower and gotten dressed there was a knock at her door. Before she had time to say anything Bulma burst in.

"Hey you!" she said beaming as she entered the room.

Rei gave a small smile in response "Hi." She said in a very un Sayian like voice.

Bulma did a double take before looking her over. "Hum…. There is something off about you…" she started before circling Rei. "AH HA!"

"What?"

"You look guilty. You slept with someone!" She accused pointing her finger at her.

"NO!" fired back Rei. "I – um I'm just wound up a little tight at the moment." She said taking in a deep breath.

This caused Bulma to smile a wicked Cheshire cat smile. "Ah! So you need a man." She winked at Rei and made a beckoning motion.

Rei followed her down the hall trying desperately to explain that what she needed was not actually a man but food. This did trip Bulma up because she was familiar with the Sayian appetite.

"Hum… alright. But if you do need a man – I can totally set ya up with some studs that are looking for a good time - if ya know what I mean."

"No, no that's not necessary." Rei said sweating under her friend's microscope.

"So food then?" Bulma smiled leading them to the kitchen. "How's a good salad sound to start out? Let's see what Mom's got in the fridge for us…" she said disappearing into the large fridge.

Rei finding her way around the kitchen slowly got out a few knives, a bowl and a chopping board. Bulma returned triumphant with her find. Spinach leaves, carrots, radish, olives, cucumbers, and fresh fruit to top it off.

They divided the work between them and Rei was on chopping duty. It was relaxing in the air conditioned house and food was after all a Sayians second favorite past time. The pair laughed about Bulma's latest dating misadventures with Yamcha. Apparently this time he wasn't able to get it up due to 'stress'.

Well meaning teasing was of course accompanied with a glass of wine each as they cooked. Bulma swore drinking while cooking made the food taste better. Rei kept her doubts to herself.

"So what have you been doing out in the boonies all this time? You've been gone ages!"

"Oh I've been training." Rei said simply trying to avoid giving details. She knew how Bulma felt about Piccolo.

"Oh you Sayians are all the same! You know I have not seen Vegeta since you left?"

"Huh…I guess he is really serious about becoming a Super Sayian." Rei said slicing the last of the tomatoes. All that was left was the cucumbers and suddenly now that she had one of them in her had – she turned a deep shade of blush. Images from earlier with Piccolo flooded back to her and she could not help but imagine…

She put the cucumber down suddenly. Bulma looked over her shoulder. "What's wrong? Oh do you not like those? We don't have to use them."

Rei nodded and put them aside while downing her drink in one large gulp.

They ate their salad with vinaigrette outside in the shade of a large beach umbrella. Rei ate without tasting a single ingredient. She was sure at this time that there must be something wrong with her. Thinking the sort of things that she was – there had to be. It dawned on her that she had never gone this long without sex before and wondered if this was one of the symptoms.

Suddenly she blurted it out. "I think I'm ill Bulma." She began. Bulma looked up from her wine glass and looked at Rei thoughtfully. "I have never gone this long without sex before and I think I must be cracking up."

Bulma looked at how serious her friend seemed and tried to hide a smirk. "Uh… Well ya know I am no Doctor of Medicine – BUT – I do not think that causes illness. It may be ah…uncomfortable but it is easily enough remedied."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Uh-hu. In fact – if it were a true illness I think there might be an epidemic on Earth cause lots of cranky people got it." Bulma could not hold in her laughter any longer and snickered.

Rei watched her closely with a serious expression. "Really? Why do people live that way?"

"Um… well here on Earth people try to only sleep with people that they really care about. It is something special so people may wait a long time before finding the right person to share it with I guess." Bulma said trying very very hard to be kind about it as she realized that for exploited as Rei had been in the past she had never established a healthy sex life for herself.

"I see… so this feeling may last years?"

"It is possible."

"Thanks Bulma." She said before standing up and pushing her chair back in.

"You're going already?"

"Afraid so." Rei smiled back at her before leaving.

Intellectually Rei realized now how foolish she had been behaving and that if it truly were a problem she could break down and find someone to alleviate her discomfort with. But for how long before the feeling returned? Better to suffer though it than become enslaved to an emotional response.

The wind was refreshing and seemed to help her think. The reality of it was that it should not have been a big deal to see Piccolo shirtless. She really let her imagination run away with that one. He must think she is crazy, she realized.

She was worried about one thing though – the affect that heated battle with the Namek had on her. Was that a normal reaction? It was hard to understand as he was the only one she had fought with like that.

Then it clicked – she could easily find out the answer to that! All she had to do was zero in on his ki signature and…. Bam – South West.

x

Vegeta stood as a lone silhouette in the desert. The large winding chasms and beuts surrounded him as Rei began descending. The heat of the sun was intensified here and she wondered briefly how he could stand it.

She walked over to him, finding him watching her with a somewhat surprised expression on his face.

"What do you want?" He scowled.

"I would like to fight you. I have been trying to improve my skill."

"Ha! So that is what you've been doing is it?" He sounded amused at the idea of Rei training and it bothered her. "You needn't bother Ri-ku. I shall soon ascend and –"

Furious with his belittling her Rei interrupted his speech "-Shut up and Show me!" She yelled at him before coming at him in attack form.

Surprised but pleased Vegeta smirked and deflected her attack before countering with a kick. Rei dodged and sent him flying with her Left. They continued to lash out at each other as they took to the air.

She fired an energy wave at close range knocking him backwards and off guard. It did not last long but caused her to smile. That was when he came from above her and elbowed her in the back with a type of body slam. She winced and recoiled retaliating immediately.

It was very different fighting Vegeta. He was much more erratic and aggressive in his attacks. He seemed to use a lot of energy trying to stay ahead of her in the string of attacks.

Vegeta was more powerful she soon realized. That was obvious from the beginning moments, but Rei was impressed with herself for being able to keep up with him for so long. This seemed to infuriate and frustrate him, which resulted in errors on his part that Rei exploited.

Their battle wore on wearing them both down until finally the end was reached and they descended to the ground together. Rei took in a deep breath of air and waited to see how her body responded, but nothing happened. There was sweat and blood and dust in the air – but nothing like she had encountered before with her teacher. Somehow this pleased her.

Panting Vegeta smiled at her "You've surprised me Ri-ku. Where did you learn that?" He asked as his smile ran away back to where it usually hid.

"From me." A voice growled from behind them. Rei's eyes widened in surprise when she turned. Piccolo was standing before her his cape waving in the wind. He looked quite imposing wearing his full armor set she realized. His face was dark and she could not read his expression.

Vegeta spoke up "Humph. Well better you than one of those Earth fools." He grumbled.

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked still surprised to see him.

"Watching my pupil fight. What else?" Piccolo said in an aloof tone. "Come Rei." He said as he took off into the sky. Without a moment hesitation she followed him.

xxxxxx

Rei chomped down on the last of the leafy yellow plant, though it did not taste horrible the bitter after taste was less than appealing to her.

She watched Piccolo from the corner of her eye but stopped as soon as he looked at her.

"Rei, these are for you." Piccolo put a large pile of white cloth down in front her. "Wear it today while we are sparing." Rei peaked at the clothes and found them to be surprisingly heavy.

She put them on over her regular clothes and found them not to just be heavy – but to be weighted. Rei's muscles protested as she walked over to where Piccolo stood waiting. She could feel her muscles bruising under the weight; Rei could only hope this did not take long.

"Ready?" He asked in that commanding voice.

"Ready." Rei squeaked feeling unsure of what to expect from this.

"Go!" He flew at her and hit her hard in the stomach.

She tried to jump back but her new armor was too restricting. As she hesitated he kicked her, and she failed to block his next punch.

Rei was surprised to see Piccolo moving like this, he was in rare form! Rei thought as she dodged another punch. She countered with a kick, which knocked him off balance.

Recovering quickly he kicked her back, sending her flying into a tree. Pulling herself out of the debris Rei countered Piccolo's attempts to hit her. She hit him 1, 2, and missed the last.

Receiving a punch in the mouth Rei fell back down to the earth again. She whipped the blood from her mouth; her purple hair tumbled down coming undone. She kicked him and sent him back.

She ignored the soreness and fought back trying to keep her ground. Time after time he blocked her hits, she was just not moving fast enough.

One last time Rei went flying though the air – landing in another tree. She lay in the pile of sticks and splinters and tried to get up. However she found her limps too bruised to pry herself up. Her eyes closed in exhaustion, fluttering as Piccolo landed next to her. Rei let her eyes close, expecting Piccolo's rumbling voice to instruct her to get up or for her teacher to pull her up himself.

Instead of either of these options Piccolo crouched down next to her and gently brushed her hair out of her face. The bruised beauty lay on the ground amidst the remains of the tree.

Carefully he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Rei's eyes opened wide, seeing him they fluttered closed again as she enjoyed the kiss. Gentle, simple and soft were his lips.

Rei could not resist, she kissed him back warmly welcoming his advance. Piccolo seemed surprised by this, but continued the kiss for several minutes. Then just as suddenly he stopped and disappeared back to the waterfall.

It took Rei a little while to regain her strength and pull herself out of the wreckage, but eventually she made her way back to the waterfall.

Brushing the splinters out of her hair, Rei watched Piccolo as he meditated. She realized that he may not been unconscious when she had kissed him back on Namek.

xxxxxx

Rei stared at her reflection; lost in thought. The leaves fell in the forest around her, several breaking the still water of her reflection. She was still adjusting to the weighted clothing and sat rather stiffly as a result.

It had been several days since Piccolo had beaten her, but neither of them had mentioned the kiss. In fact they had not spoken about the event, and a sort of uncomfortable quite had settle between them. Rei had been trying to think of a way to break it when she noticed something disturbing.

Leaning closer to the water, Rei's fingers rested upon her collar. "I do not understand" she whispered to the water. A small red light was flashing on the silver neck piece.

She ran her fingers over it. "What does it mean?" Concern rang in her voice.

A little further upstream, just within sight; Piccolo's brows furrowed, wondering what the Sayian was up to now.

Just as Rei had decided it was nothing, she fell to her knees screaming out in pain. Her collar burned bright red, her hands groped at it, struggling to make it stop. A searing pain flooded her body.

She screamed, unable to fight it. Piccolo was there in an instant, picking her up and staring at the glowing band. He reached out to pull it off of her, but yelled when it seared his hand. The finger tips of his hand had been burned brown.

Rei continued screaming, struggling in his arms. Her head throbbed and her screams became muffled as her throat became raw. She felt the blood run, making her throat warm, causing her to cough. The world burned red then flashed blinding white as she blacked out.

He placed her on the ground "Rei STAY STILL." He prepared to use his special beam cannon on the collar. He could think of no other way to free her of its torture.

Then suddenly it returned to its original silver color, Rei's body sank into a still quite. Piccolo stopped and dropped down next to her on his knees. "Rei are you alright?"

Silence. "REI. WAKE UP." Eerie silence. Piccolo scooped up some water and splashed it on her face. She turned her face away, and Piccolo sighed. "Rei?"

"Uh?"

"What happened Rei?" Her eyes opened and closed slowly. Colors and shapes became disguisable and she sat up her head begun to spin.

"My collar…It – I. Uhh. It serves as a punishment. Freiza, and some of his men can make it do that to me. When I disobey them…But how could it happen here?"

"Do they have to be near you? Can they trigger it from a great distance – like in space?"

"Not anywhere in space- they would have to be within certain range, but I'm not sure exactly what that is…" Her eyes grew, her face paled. "Piccolo, what if Freiza was not quite dead?"

"No I no not think so. King Kai would have detected his energy – no matter how small."

"But he was wrong about Goku's. Remember? It was the dragon that told us Goku was still alive, we were going to wish him back to life."

"It is highly unlikely."

"But Piccolo-"

"Rei, calm down. Even if he is alive there is nothing we can do. All we can do is keep training and be prepared. Alright?" Rei sighed, trying to relax. Her head throbbed and her throat burned. She rested under a tree for most of the remainder of that day.

xxxx

Several days later Rei waited for Vegeta to return to his room. She sat on the bed in the dark room, wondering exactly what to say to him. The opened, he walked in and turned on the lights.

"Evening Ri-ku." He growled as he stood looming by the bed. "What brings you here?" Rei shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

"I don't know."

"Well I know I am tired. Go away."

"Vegeta, he is dead isn't he?"

"Who?"

"Freeze! He IS dead isn't he?" Rei pressed.

"That is what everyone is saying. Although if he were alive I am sure we would be the first to know about it. Why your sudden paranoia?"

"Vegeta…my collar. It-it –someone turned it on today." His eyes grew furrowed.

"That is ridiculous. Rei I am sure it was just a delayed effect, meant to finish you off…"

"Vegeta! Don't lie to me! – I can tell when you lie. You think he is alive too hu?"

"Ri I am tiered, please go away."

"Veggichan. I know that Freeze had meant for me to die that day on Namek, but even with the slight spacial delay…" Vegeta scowled at her.

"Ri-ku, what makes you think it was Freeze? You know as well as I that there were plenty of his 'captains' that were a high enough level to be able to do that to you. Many of those people were not on Namek, why could it not be one of them? We can take them anyway. Don't worry, Ri." She smiled at him and nodded. "Now let me go to sleep!" He yelled, chasing Rei out of his room.

She wandered down the halls to her own room and decided to stay there for the night, instead of flying all the way back. Rei would never admit it but she was still quite sore from the attack from her collar.

She wondered briefly if Piccolo cared for her and to what extend. What did he see them as? How would he react if she kissed him? Rei smiled, he has shown some concern when her collar had begun to burn…and he had kissed her. Perhaps, she thought, she was getting though to him after all…but what kind of relationship would they be able to have?

**xxxEnd Chapterxxx**


	7. Return of a Dead Man

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart**

_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxxChapter 7xxxx  
**Return of a Dead Man**

The morning had been pleasant and Rei took the time to enjoy a quite moment with her friend. She expected to return to her training routine in the afternoon, perhaps after a nice lunch and momosa?

Bulma, Rei, and Yamcha were all sitting out on the lawn enjoying a peaceful lunch. Bulma sipped her drink while showing off her new hair style. Rei couldn't help but think Bulma's hair looked funny. 'These Earth fashions are outrageous' Rei thought to herself, sipping her drink.

Yamcha winked at Rei while Bulma picked at her salad. She wondered, not for the first time, what Bulma saw in Yamcha. Rei ignoring him, she watched Vegeta as he emerged from the Capsule building and stifled a laugh – he was wearing a pink shirt that said 'Bad Man' on the back.

Vegeta had hardly picked up his glass when "Damn him! Kakarrot…that coward! He didn't finish him off!" He swore looking up towards the sky.

"A-are you sure that chi is Freeze's?" A frightened Yamcha asked.

"No that's Freiza alright…" Rei confirmed solemnly.

"Huh? What?" Asked the confused Bulma.+-

"Come on Ri-ku!" Vegeta ordered as he took off into the sky. Rei followed him silent. Yamcha also followed them.

They flew as quickly as they could to the area where it seemed the chi would be landing.

"It's probably going to touch down around here…"Vegeta stated landing with Rei in tow.

"Oh!" said Yamcha looking behind him.

There was a bright yellow plane – flown by none other than Bulma. 'Should have known they couldn't leave her behind'.

"Its Bulma! That idiot!" he yelled. Bulma hopped out of her ship along with the small cat creature named Puar.

"Wh-what are you doing here!" Yamcha continued yelling.

"I came to see this Freeze. All that time on Namek and I never even saw him." She complained.

"You came to see him? You know how dangerous he is?" Yamcha whined.

"So why shouldn't I come? I bet he can just blow the whole planet up…it doesn't matter where I am! I may as well know what my doom looks like." The brave yet foolish girl said. Rei caught Vegeta looking at Bulma while she was talking. Rei wondered what that look was.

"Tenshinhan!" Called out Yamcha to another new comer. The three eyed man landed with a smaller, mime looking companion. The man landed and immediately called out to Vegeta.

"Vegeta…So you were still on Earth."

"Got something to say to me?" Vegeta asked cockily.

"Obviously I have a lot of things to say…to the one who killed me!" the three- eyed man yelled again. "You disgust me." He then shot a hard look at Rei seeming to suddenly recognize her.

The dumb womanizing one spoke up again.

"C-Come on now's not the time!" Yamcha stuttered.

"We're in a serious mess…is this Freiza?" - Three eyes.

"Y-Yeah apparently." – Yamcha.

"Suppress your power before you small talk you morons!" Vegeta barked, he jerked his head over at Piccolo. "The Namekien has done it already…now there's a warrior." Rei had to smile as she saw Piccolo had landed further up the ridge from them.

She got a little closer to where he stood. "I would have to agree with him…" Rei whispered. Piccolo turned as she spoke, she wondered if her words caught his ears.

She wasn't sure if he was waiting for her to make some kind of move since he kissed her…Surely she showed that she had welcomed his advance? The awkwardness that followed them now bothered her.

"Wh-When did he get here?" Yamcha stuttered again. Seems that Bulma was not the only one to be unsure of the Namek's allegiances. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough – to hear all of your senseless bickering." The Namek replied coolly. Yamcha looked taken aback.

"Piccolo!" A voice called out, landing next to him was the small boy – Gohan and bald man – Krillen.

"Hey you guys!" Krillen called.

"Yoo-hoo!" Waved Bulma. "Gohan! Krillen! Ya made it!" She smiled widly obviously enjoying the little reunion regardless of circumstances.

"Then Goku is still not back…"- Yamcha sad sounding let down. He caused Gohan to frown too. Even Rei could see how plainly he missed his father. She was about to call him on being so insensitive when -

"-They're Here!" Piccolo called out suddenly.

The space ship suddenly came into view and loomed over head. GWOOON – the sound echoed over the area as it flew over. Rei felt her heart skip a beat.

"He's alive…" She said disbelieving.

"Th-theres no doubt about it – its Freiza. He survived…" Gohan confirmed.

"But who's that with him?" Krillen asked.

"His father." Rei whispered, a horrified look on face. The color drained from her face as memories of King Cold surfaced. Krillen looked at Rei questioningly for a moment.

"He's landing just over that ridge!" Krillen pointed to the other side of the desert valley.

"It's like I dreamed – Freiza – he's really here." Gohan muttered quietly as they watched the giant ship sprout forth its landing gear.

"Gohan…" Krillen said cautiously. "Try to focus." Gohan murmured in agreement.

"Now!" Vegeta growled getting everyone's attention. "There is no room for mistakes! We've all got to keep our power lvs suppressed or Freiza will pick us up on his scouters."

Gohan nodded his head bravely as the group grew closer together in preparation for the attack. Piccolo placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder "Ready?" He asked the youngest Sayian. Again Gohan nodded.

Suddenly Yamcha piped up. "This is crazy! I have never felt anything anywhere close to this kind of power before!"

Gohan shook his head "I hate to say it but is only the tip of the iceberg."

Yamcha recoiled. "There's no way! You can't seriously be planning to attack them?"

"There is no way we are going to last very long against a massive force like that." Tien argued.

"Hey you – you were kidding right? I mean you're not suggesting we attack him? Tien is right – we'd be wiped out! Freiza is a monster! This is suicide."

"-But we have to try Yamcha." Piccolo said in a steady tone. "Unless we stop Freiza right here and now you may as well kiss the entire planet goodbye."

"He is right you know." Vegeta said in a cruel tone. "You really don't have a choice. So lets put an end to this pathetic whimpering and find Freiza! – Before he finds us." He added darkly.

In the distance the landing platform was lowered and troops unloaded from the ship securing the perimeter. Rei took a few steps backwards involuntarily, this was all too familiar to her.

"Listen don't any of you fly! Were going to walk over so they don't see us on their scouters!" Vegeta ordered and they slowly began the march towards the enemy.

He shot Rei an odd look and added quietly. "Ri-ku if he calls you on that device – I want you to go to him. Do not stall or give him any reason to try and locate you or you will give us all away."

She nodded grimly and followed close behind him. Rei understood the idea and agreed but was not thrilled about her role.

It was slow going maneuvering over all the rocky crags. The ground was loose in some areas and Rei almost lost her balance a few times. The others were not doing too much better than her either. She wondered how long it would take them to reach Freiza.

Then they reached the cliffs. Sheer jagged and in the way best described them. Slow and time taking. Bulma swore out of frustration and honestly the building tension had Rei not far behind.

They were just getting over the worst of it when suddenly another power lv appeared! It was overwhelming.

"Wow…" Yamcha muttered

"Guys? Hey what's going on?" Bulma asked looking from one to the other and trying to decipher their expressions.

"I'm uh sensing another power lv and its –" Krillen faultered.

"-This one makes Freiza seem like nothing." Tien finished for his friend.

"Ya know guys – its uh not too late to go home still." Yamcha reminded them for the second time. Rei scoffed at his cowardice and continued forwards.

"Be strong Yamcha." Krillen said trying to bolster his spirits.

They kept on mostly quiet as they tried to hurry towards the three giant power lvs. For the most part things seemed calm – and then the battle started.

Rei could hear it before she could see it, but someone was powering up with a massive amount of power behind them. Too much power to be just anyone – it had to be! It must be a Super Sayian!

"Sounds like the fight is starting without us!" Yamcha said as the ground began to rumble faintly beneath them.

"It might be my Dad!" The youngest Sayian said picking up his pace. They all tried to rush ahead.

A huge blast erupted ahead of them sending debris flying over the group. The energy being used was tremendous.

Gohan pointed up in the air suddenly ahead of them "They are right there! Look guys!" Rei squinted up near the sun and saw them. There were two of them fighting while the third (King Cold) looked on.

It was amazing seeing someone out pace Freiza. There was a bright flash of metal against metal the sound echoed across the valley. Rei winced hearing it but could not take her eyes off of the fight.

Then it happened the mysterious fighter put his sword away and Freiza just seemed to stand there for a moment – before splitting apart down the center. Then the man sliced Freiza's remains like they were nothing before using a final energy attack to vaporize him. BOOM.

King Cold is all that remained. Rei could just make out the mystery person approaching him.

"He beat Freiza effortlessly – but who is he?" Vegeta asked amazed at this turn of events.

Krillen chuckled "Lets just hope he's on our side!" There was a murmur of agreement around them.

"How can you see anything? They are just black specs in the sky. Besides it is probably Goku anyways – he has such a knack for showing up at the right time." Bulma sighed, "He's such a stud."

"No its not Goku – no way!" Yamcha said stubbornly, "but he is defiantly a Super Sayian!"

Enraged and determined to see whom this mystery person was – Vegeta erupted into the air flying towards the battle. Followed quickly by everyone rushing towards the fight. Rei struggled slightly to keep up with them while wearing her weighted clothing, but stubbornly forced herself forwards.

They arrived just in time to see the stranger blow king cold away with an energy blast.

"First Freiza – now him! Oh man!" Krillen moaned.

Rei could not believe her eyes – this strange Sayian who looked to be her age or near it possessed more strength than she thought possible. She had to know where he came from – were there others like him?

The battle was over now with two more blasts – one to finish off the King and another to blow up the space ship.

"Wow just like that BAM – they are gone!" Krillen shook his head. It was too much for all of them. How was it possible?

"And it looks like this guy is not even close to breaking a sweat!" Tien observed.

"Yeah! Lets just hope he doesn't decide to come after us next!" Krillen said jokingly.

The group stopped just within range of the stranger and watched him. Rei stared at his odd yellow hair, which seemed to be part of his Super Sayian transformation.

He powered down slowly returning to a normal power lv then looked at them smiled. "I'm heading off to a place near here to meet Goku. Would you guys like to come?" The stranger waved in a friendly manner, but no one recognized him.

"How weird! How does he know about my father?" Gohan asked.

"Its this way – Goku should arrive in a couple of hours." The young man insisted in the same friendly tone.

"Hu?"

"What?"

"Hey follow me! Don't worry I wont bite! – This way" He tried again before finally starting off in a Northern direction.

"We'll I'm going for it! He knows my dad!" He hurried after him.

"But how?" Krillen said with a sigh before following Gohan. There was no way he would miss this.

"Eh I'm in – he saved us from Freiza." Tien said with a shrug.

"I've got to find out who he is!" Vegeta growled.

They flew to the other end of the desert, quite a distance if they had had to walk. Rei was not familiar with Goku directly and was not sure exactly how he would react to her, but there were too many questions now about this new Sayian.

"This is it." The Sayian said landing slowly so as not to startle anyone.

They landed more or less in a group standing close together watching the stranger.

He pulls out a capsule box and decompressed one. It was a mini fridge. "How about a cold drink? Goku is not due to arrive for 2 more hours. Its pretty hot and dry out here."

Bulma and Gohan were the first to venture close. Skeptic described the rest of the bunch.

"I donno guys…" Krillen said cautiously.

"Chill out Krillen - its just soda." Blulma showed him the can she had received. "I'm starting to like this guy! Root beer!"

"Orange for me!" Gohan said before taking a deep drink "good stuff!"

"Is there grape?" Krillen asked in a small voice.

"Uh-hu!" Gohan said passing him one.

"Ya know you look kinda familiar – have we met?" Bulma asked the young man, sure she had seen him somewhere before.

"Uh no – sorry." He blushed. Rei came close to him and peered at his face.

"I think you're right Bulma – he does like sorta familiar…." Rei said before retreating to grab herself a cold soda.

"How do you know my Dad?" Gohan asked settling down on a rock.

"Actually we have never met before, I've only been told about him." The Mystery Man continued.

"Then how do you know he is going to land here?" Krillen said looking confused.

"Sorry I – I cant answer that."

"And you know why? – Because your up to something!" Vegeta growled. "Tell us now tough guy – who are you!"

"I wish I could. Sorry."

"When you defeated Freiza and the big guy – you were a Super Sayian weren't you?" Gohan said

"…Yes. I was."

"That is a lie! Look my friend. Kakkorot, Rei, Me and Kakkorots son there are the only Sayians there are! There is no way that you could have Sayian blood."

"Yeah but we saw him" Gohan pressed.

"I'm calling him a liar – not a weakling." Vegeta grumbled stubbornly scowling across at the young man.

Bulma scrutinized the youth again. "Hey – That logo! That's my dad's company. Are you one of our employees?"

"Uh no…just uh a fan."

"Well tell me your name and I'll recommend you to dad."

"I uh cant do that."

"Is his shoe size a secret too?" Tien mocked.

"Yeah! Why can't I have a secret name? That's not fair." Yamcha whined. "I bet you have a secret spy decoder ring too."

"Knock it off guys your just jealous! This guy defeated Freiza single handedly." Bulma said blowing them off and making them feel childish.

The young man blushed at Bulma's statement.

Time passed slowly – it promised to be a long 2 hour wait. Most of them sat down on the rocks scattered around the area. They seemed to fall into small mini groups. One of these mini groups was the Strange Sayian and Vegeta.

The mystery man just could not seem to stop staring at Vegeta.

"What are you looking at!" Vegeta yelled at the youth.

"Oh uh nothing – its just that I like your shirt." He muttered.

"You would." Scoff.

Rei had to hide a chuckle – she was starting to like the stranger herself. Vegeta shot her a sharp glance.

"What are you laughing at Ri-ku?" He glowered.

"Nothing, I just like your shirt too." She said trying to hide a grin.

"Aren't you concerned about this imposter Sayian?"

"Not at the moment. I mean I'm curious – I'd like to know if there are others…"

"You are naïve Ri, there are no others and no amount of wishful thinking will change that!"

"I am open to possibilities! If Goku escaped then-"

"-Kakkorot was a fluke."

"Humph. Just my luck that you are to be the last of our race." She scoffed.

Vegeta smiled a cruel smiled and looked her in the eye. "And you expect me to be happy being stuck with you?"

Rei's jaw nearly dropped to hear him say it like that. She suddenly felt the heat of several pairs of eyes upon her – including the rather attractive young man. She flushed a deep shade of red.

"Veggeta you are an ass." Rei said before walking away. Bulma tried to give her a high five, but Rei was not in the mood suddenly.

She moved to the outer ring of the group and sat down on a warm rock. Rei hoped she was not being too obvious but she chose this particular spot because it was closer to Piccolo.

She caught a look at him out of the corner of her eye to see he was talking to Gohan. She looked back down at her feet but could not help over hearing their conversation.

"Hey Piccolo – do you mind if I ask you about something?" Gohan asked.

"Whats that?"

"Well uh when Dende and the other Nameks went to resettle that new planet – you could have gone with them. I mean they are your people. I was wondering why you stayed."

"Well I might join them someday but for now I feel like my mission is here on earth sometimes connections between people run deeper than the color of skin they have." Piccolo and the child shared a knowing smile.

Rei longed to be able to share a smile like that with them. She wanted to reach out to him, but the timing was not right. Not here and not now.

Suddenly she heard Vegeta yelling again.

"Why do you keep looking over here? Haven't you ever seen a pink shirt before?" Vegeta shouted. "If you like it that much you can have it."

"No no thank you." The man replied looking embarrassed.

"Then knock it off kid."

Time for another drink Rei went to the fridge, when she reached into grab a cold drink she brushed hands with Tien.

"Uh sorry." She muttered handing him the drink he had been reaching for.

"It's alright, but I didn't catch your name?" The three-eyed man replied sporting a slight blush.

"Oh – I am Rei."

"Tien." He offered his hand forth for her to shake and she took it after a moments hesitation. "That's right – I remember now. You came here with that Jerk and Nappa." he said his voice suddenly turning venomous.

"Yes, I am afraid so." She said her mood sinking in remembrance.

"You sound like you mean that – I'm sorry I had thought you were…" Tien's voice faltered slightly as he tried to find the polite word for it. "You know – uh – 'together'?"

It took Rei several moments to figure out what he was trying to say.

"Oh no. NO. I'm actually very pleased that someone managed to kill that meathead." She smiled trying to not be rude. "By the way – who did kill Nappa?"

"I did." Vegeta said suddenly from behind them.

"Now wonder no one ever wanted to be partners with you." Rei said in a dry tone but then she lightened again. "Took you long enough to get around to that. I would have appreciated it if you killed him sooner."

Tien and Yamcha now both exchanged odd looks obviously surprised at this reaction.

"So uh… Rei, it sounds like you like your men to have more of a personality." Yamcha said with a sly grin as he walked closer to the pair.

Tien scowled at his friend.

"Drop it both of you!" Vegeta growled sounding protective. "Ri-ku is off limits."

The pair suddenly looked sheepish.

At this point Rei had grown irritated with the being talked about like she was not there and she turned and walked away before they try and address her again.

Bulma fumed over to Vegeta "And who are you to say that? Rei can make her own decisions!"

"Of course, Ri is free to make her own choices. In which case I am also free to choose to destroy anyone that happens to be." He said with smug satisfaction.

"UGH. You men are all alike!" Bulma fumed and stomped over to sit by Rei. "Why do you let him talk like that?" she asked Rei as she sat down.

"…Well I do have a duty to fulfill to our family I suppose."

"Wait – you're family?" Bulma whispered back to her in the manner that women trade secrets or gossip while the subject is still in the room.

"He is akin to what you Earth people call uh 'cousin', but we were raised as siblings. Vegeta is like an elder brother to me. A cranky, hard to be around, bossy big brother." Rei confided in her.

They continued there quite side conversations while a wave of restlessness seemed to pass over the group. The waiting seemed to be getting to everyone at this point. It was a long time to be out in the hot desert sun sipping soda.

"Maybe he is wrong – maybe Goku is not coming." Yamcha said standing up suddenly finished with waiting. He paced back and forth.

"Well the only way to find out is to wait and see what happens. So Just chill out!" Bulma said trying to keep him from getting further wound up.

Rei shook her head listening to the two of them she secretly hoped that he would cross a line and Bulma would go Super Sayian and kill him. But Yamcha cooled down and Bulma did not go on a killing rampage.

At least she gotten to see Freiza destroyed this time. Knowing that might help her sleep better at night. Free she reminded herself. Free.

She began to wonder what Goku was like since she had never really gotten the chance to know him before. Surely he was not as abrasive as Vegeta. Rei decided that he must be closer to Gohan in temperament. The idea made her smile as she was growing very fond of Gohan.

"Hey Two hours have passed Goku should be here any time now." The young man said standing up and looking at the sky.

There was a noticeable energy entering range Rei noted.

"Oh my gosh! It is him!" – Chouzu said in a small voice.

"Its him!"

"No its true! My dad is finally home!"

"I guess he was right." Yamcha admitted with a smile.

The small space pod rushed towards the earth and slammed into the ground not far from them creating a huge crater.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Krillen said racing over to the still smoking crater.

Laughing, running, flying they all rushed over to see their friend.

"Boom what a crater! I hope he has some air bags in that baby." Krillen said with a laugh.

"Why? To protect the ship from Goku's head?" Yamcha joked back causing a few people to chuckle.

Keeeeooo. The Door opened and the hero emerged, "Hu? Hey guys!" Goku said with a goofy grin.

"Whoooo!"

"Yeah!"

"Goku!"

"Welcome back to Earth Goku!"

"Hey how did you guys know I was coming?" Goku asked looking a little confused.

"This guy told us!" Bulma pointed at the mystery Sayian.

"He knows all about you Daddy!"

"But how? – We've never even met." Goku asked.

"He said that, well maybe he was tracking your ship?" Bulma suggested.

"Nah I don't think so, Freiza tried that. But my gosh – what happened here – who defeated Freiza? Was it you Piccolo? Or was it Vegeta?"

"No. This guy did." Piccolo said nodding at young man. "He did it with ease. He turned into a Super Sayian and picked him apart."

"Wow! That's amazing!" Goku said looking impressed. "Imagine a super Sayian at his age!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Vegeta interrupted "Ri-ku, Me, You and your son are the only Sayians still alive!"

Goku just smiled not looking the least bit concerned about it.

"Oh honestly Goku you take things way too lightly sometimes!" Bulma interjected beginning that they ought to figure out this young mans secret.

"Uh…Excuse me Goku – can I have a word with you alone?" The young man asked trying to get away from the large group.

"With me?"

"Yeah just the two of us."

Goku replied with a nod and the pair of them flew over to the far side of the crater where they were still within sight but could not be over heard.

Rei watched them curiously; sure that there was more to what was going on. How did he know when Goku would arrive when they had never met?

They spoke for a time but then suddenly Goku powered up as a Super Sayian. Everyone watched in awe trying to get a good view and see what was going on.

"How could he generate that much power?" Tien asked sounding impressed.

"I know it is mind boggling! Goku is on fire" Yamcha agreed.

"What is going on?" Bulma asked, but no one seemed to pay her any mind.

Then the mystery guy transformed into Super Sayian too.

"Wow hardcore!" Yamcha said watching the pair.

"What is that guy up too?" Tien asked aloud. They were all wondering the same thing.

Suddenly the stranger raised his sword against Goku. Goku deflected him each time using only his finger against his steel. It was an impressive match to watch.

"Man. Its spectacular."

"Geez Goku"

"Damn you Kakkorot."

After a few moments it ended with no apparent winner and the pair powered down. They talked for a long while. At one point Rei could just make out the sound of laughter. If only they were just a little closer…

It was then that Rei realized – someone might know what was going on. She turned her attention from the Super Sayians to watch Piccolo for a moment. His expression was grave, his eyes dark. It was not a good sign for things to come.

Suddenly he noticed her watching him and looked right at Rei. She blushed a little when their eyes met, but he shook his head and returned to watch Goku.

Finally Goku returned to the group while the young man walked off further into the desert.

"Daddy!" Gohan Cheered as he returned.

"So what did that guy say?" everyone seemed to ask simultaneously in different ways.

"Uh well… nothing really important." Goku stumbled a little with the words.

"That's funny. It all sounded pretty important to me." Piccolo said in a dangerous tone as he turned to face the group.

"Really? You heard it all?"

"My ears do more than frame my face Goku."

"Oh come on – what is the big deal?" No one seemed to understand why Goku would ever need to keep a secret from any of them.

"Well I can't really say…" Goku admitted.

"That's fine but if you don't then I will. We all deserve a chance to change our destinies."

He explained that the young man was from part of their future – a future that none of them survived to.

Piccolo went on to describe a pair of androids that would appear in 3 years time on May 12th. The androids would be cold killing machines that terrorize the Earth.

"And that is the whole story in three years we are all - except Gohan -supposed to die in a battle against these androids. Maybe we can change that."

"Sounds like the guy is a Kook." Yamcha muttered.

"Believe what you want to but I want to live. You can risk it but I am going to be prepared." Piccolo said with a note of finality.

"Do you really believe that he is from the future dad?"

"I do. I do Gohan."

A moment later in the air they saw an odd yellow ship hovering with the young man inside of it. He smiled and waved to them before disappearing.

The group continued to talk about weather or not he was from the future and where Goku had been all this time – but Rei watched the sky. After a few moments she saw a small flash in the distance and black yellow spec appeared to descend low in the desert. When she turned back to the group she noticed that Vegeta had also been watching. Their eyes met and he nodded at her with a knowing expression.

Rei did not pay much attention to anything for the rest of the day. Her stomach was a knot of tension. So much had happened in such a short space of time, she wasn't sure what to think anymore.

**xxxxxEnd Chapterxxxxx**


	8. Mysterious Youth

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart**

_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxxChapter 8xxxx  
**Mysterious Youth**

Rei had gone back to Capsule Corp, instead of returning with Piccolo like she wanted. But then again – none of what she was about to do had anything to do with what she wanted.

Rei counted back the months she had been on Earth – if the birth control had not worn off yet then all would be wasted. Yes, it should have worn off sometime in June. More than enough time then she decided.

She had an idea but it would take Bulma's wardrobe.

Rei searched, dress after dress, finally finding one that would work. She tossed it onto the bed and pulled out a pair of matching heels. A smirk covered her face when she realized that her bra and panty set would go wonderfully well with the dress.

Gazing into the mirror, Rei flinched when the door opened. Wearing only the black and pink lace set she was relived to see it was only Vegeta.

"I thought it was you…"he growled, lips nearly forming a smirk. Rei ignored him as she finished applying her makeup. One last glance at the mirror and she turned to face him.

"Yeah, were you expecting Bulma maybe?" Vegeta growled again at Rei's insinuation.

"Am I right in assuming your intent Ri?"

"That would depend entirely upon what you are assuming. Don't you think?" She slipped into the pair of black stilettos.

"That strange Sayian we saw today. Does it have something to do with him?"

"Yes."

"So you are going to fulfill your duty to our race?"

"It would seem like our best hope. We do not exactly have a surpluses of available young Sayian DNA do we?"

Next Rei fit into a slinky turquoise and black dress. Short enough to pretend and tight enough to be obvious, Rei wore the dress well. She did feel however that it exposed her breasts more than she would have liked. "Will this work, Veggiechan?"

He nodded, silent. "I suppose it is fitting that you share a child with the man who slew Freeze…"

"Vegeta, he seemed young…is this too much?" She questioned him about her dress.

Vegeta shook his head. "He is young and will be unable to resist. Beware thought Ri, this may be his first…"

"Is that a bad thing? Should I be less-"

"-It's a good thing for you; it means he will be more likely to leave you with child. But you will probably have to lead."

"No problem." She smiled at him then titled her head with a question. "But he will also be able to feel it? I mean I will feel it the instance that I am pregnant – he will feel it too right?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I am ready. Wish me luck?"

"You won't need it."

"Please?"

"Good luck Ri." Rei nodded and flew out the window to find the mysterious youth…

xx

It was the last week of July, the days were burning but the nights were just right. The sun was still setting when Rei reached the place where the young man had said goodbye to them earlier.

Blues and oranges covered the sky as the light faded. She walked around a little bit looking for him. She did not see him anywhere. Then as she rounded the side of a small plateau she saw a capsule house.

She smiled to herself for finding it, but wasn't sure if it was a relief or not. Rei hoped that she was able to seduce the man, but with her years of Doxy training she had never before had to seduce an innocent.

She wetted her lips anxiously as she approached the door and rang the doorbell.

The door opened and the young man with the lavender colored hair stood there for moment. He looked Rei over several times, Rei smiled to herself. Several minutes passed before he realized it.

"Oh! I am so sorry; I did not mean to stare. Uh. Won't you come in?" The capsule house was small but warm. He indicated for Rei to sit down at the small kitchen table before them. "Uh, what do you want to drink?" He asked disappearing into the kitchen.

"I'll have a galactic sunset please." Rei said sultry. For a moment she had forgotten where she was ordering a drink.

"Uh, is wine alright?"

"That's fine." He reappeared with two glasses of wine, presenting Rei with hers first. He sat down across from her and smiled presently.

"I saw you with the others today, but I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Rei. It sounds silly but I didn't catch your name either."

"Uh…Trunks." Rei smiled and lifted her glass to him.

"Pleased to meet you Trunks." Clink Clink their glasses met in a toast, however as Rei brought the glass to her lips it fell – spilling all over her lap. Trunks leapt up with a napkin to clean up the mess.

"Oh I am so sorry! I hope this doesn't stain your lovely dress." He said brushing the napkin over her lap. He was diligently working to soak up the wine with the napkin before he realized where he was touching. "Oh! I am so sorry! I didn't realize – I- I'll go get you a towel!" He said dashing off down the corridor.

"It's alright really." Rei called off after him. She stood up looked in the room adjacent. The bedroom, score one point.

She eyed the stain on her dress and quickly peeled it off – leaving it in the threshold of the room. She mussed her hair slightly and located the dresser in the room. Rei quickly opened the middle drawer – nope just pants. Bottom – shirts – perfect. She could hear Trunks calling for her, just as he entered the room Rei bent over to inspect the bottom drawer.

Rei swore she could hear his jaw drop. She shifted her legs as she pretended to look though the shirt drawer. Having counted to 10 slowly, Rei stood up to face Trunks. He was staring at her, holding a towel.

"Thanks for getting me the towel Trunks, but I thought I had better change into something dry. Is this shirt alright?" Rei was careful to jiggle while she spoke but to appear natural. Nothing ruins the illusion of seduction more than when the person can see the illusion of it. She held a short T of Trunk's up in question. Trunks turned his head away, blushing.

"Sure. I-um. I'll go out here while you change." He turned to the door, ready to leave.

"Wait Trunks." Rei quickly moved over to brush against him. A hand on his back and one careful foot on the towel. Trunks flinched at her touch, stopping dead.

"Uh, you forgot your towel. I made a mess of your kitchen floor…" Rei apologized.

"Right! Thanks!" He said turning to pick up the towel. Trunks grabbed a corner of the towel and picked it up. He was watching Rei – not the towel. Rei toppled to the floor as he pulled the towel out from under her. UMFH. In the process however, Rei kicked Trunk's leg out from under him– accidentally of course.

Soft and warm, wrapped in pink and black lace. Trunks lay atop Rei for several moments, before squirming to get up. He began apologizing again as Rei forced her lips upon his.

The squirming stopped. His body closed the space between them. Rei ran her hands over him, encouraging him to do the same. Trunk's hands became bold and began softly running over her stomach muscles and the soft skin of her sides. But they aimed for the pink and black lace they spied earlier.

A finger trailed the line of the lace; bring a hand to cup a breast. Rei smiled at him as he kissed her clumsily. She pealed his shirt off of him and he fumbled with his pants, he blushed as he struggled with them. Rei tried to giggle encouragingly, helping him dispose of his pants. She moved over to the bed, letting him get a good look as she did.

Finally naked he followed her, sitting next to her. He pulled her heels off; Rei smiled as they had began to hurt her ankles. Trunks eyed her panties and moved to remove them, but accidentally tore them in his eagerness.

His mouth opened to say something but whatever it had been; it was lost as Rei slipped her tongue inside. He pressed his body tight against hers, trying desperately to melt to her. He kissed her back passionately, trying to cover her with his hot kisses.

Rei could feel his need for her, it radiated from his skin. She ran her fingers over him, causing him to moan aloud. With a slight giggle she ran her hands over his 'prize'.

Another shiver took hold of him. Lipstick, it was miraculous the way it didn't even get smudged as she let his shaft fill her mouth. She flicked her tongue over the length of it, teasing him. Trunks interrupted her by grasping her breasts and massaging them lovingly. Rei moaned softly, a deep womanly moan. Rei ran her hand up and down the length of his shaft as she sucked lightly upon the tip.

Again she let her mouth fill with him, moving her mouth up and down several times before he cried out in pleasure. Suddenly he pulled Rei to him, kissing her like he was drowning in her. Breathless Rei smiled at him. She pulled herself atop him, lowering herself upon his large cock carefully. "Uh"

Both their faces were flush, as she began move slowly atop him. Up and down, in and out. Trunks began pumping too, fast and faster. Their breathing became jagged. Rei moaned as he began to take control and pick the pace. Trunks traded places with her, causing Rei to wink up at him as he looked down at her. He smiled and plunged into her, "OH." Rei gasped. He filled her entirely; it took her a moment to adjust to the wonderful feeling.

"Ah, it's been too long…" Rei moaned softly enjoying her duties all too much. As he found his rhythm, Rei met him – thrust for thrust. She could feel the climax building up insider of herself. Trunk's thrust began to come faster and harder. She could tell his was pulling at him also. Now fucking her, Trunks let out a deep roar as he began to cum inside of her. She pressed herself against him even more now, trying to achieve her own.

"AH-ah-AH!" Rei smiled, enjoying her own internal firework. Trunks looked at Rei with a strange look upon his face. "What is it?" she asked, but then she felt it too. There was a tiny separate energy within her now…

They had fallen asleep soon after that. Curling up together and sleeping beneath the covers they had thrown to the floor during their love making.

Rei awoke to the sounds of a distant shower. She stretched standing up and wandered down the hall to the bathroom.

"Good morning." Rei said as she slipped into the shower with him.

Trunks smiled at her. "Good morning." He was quick to lather up Rei's breasts and to wrap an arm around her back. He pulled her in for a kiss. She moaned as his hands cupped her breasts. Trunks smirked, rinsing the suds off of her. Rei kissed him again, begging for more. All ways a gentleman, Trunks complied all too willingly.

xx

The next morning when Rei stood up slowly, her sore muscles ached. Walking would be a bit different for the next day or so, she realized.

Trunks and she had made the best of their time; five all together not counting the night before. She smiled thinking of what a quick student he was. It had not taken him long to learn to take what he wanted. Rei felt bad enough about doing this to him so she had tried to make it up to him as best she could.

Rei pulled on her clothes from the night before, then realizing that he had shredded her underwear – decided to pull out another garment from her capsule box.

Rei was relived that he had already left – she had not looked forwards to saying 'farewell and thanks for the DNA'. Trunks had left while Rei slept, leaving a note on the table.

He thanked her for 'visiting' him and told her to keep the capsule house. He hoped to see her again someday soon. Rei wasn't quite sure that what that meant, but smiled when she read the last note. Please take good care of our child. Love, Trunks.

She kept the letter and pack up the capsule house, returning to Capsule Corp. Rei flew slowly, careful of her aching body.

She slipped though the ever-open window in her room and putting the note away safely in her dresser drawer. Rei had just turned on the water to fill her bath when Vegeta entered.

"So you were successful, then." Rei nodded in response. "I want you to know that I am proud of you for doing the right thing Ri-ku." Rei smiled half-heartedly at him.

"You are sure this was the right thing to do?" She asked in a small voice. He was taken aback that she would ask such a thing.

"Since you were a child you knew what your royal duty was as a female – the circumstances may have changed but that is all."

Rei flung herself at him – hugging him tightly.

Vegeta pushed her away after a moment and slunk out of her room. Rei sighed as she slipped into her fresh bath. Nothing like soaking to help out those tired muscles.

**xxxxEnd Chapterxxxx**


	9. The long summer

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart**

_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxxChapter 9xxxx  
**Party Preparations**

Rei paced her small room trying to decide what to do next. Should she return to try and keep up her training with Piccolo? Would it even be possible to continue training if she were pregnant? She growled out of frustration with her situation.

SLAM. BANG BANG. "Come on Bulma!" the familiar male pleading of Yamcha traveled though the floor.

Out of morose curiosity Rei left the safety of her room to see if the Final Battle had begun. She slinked down the stairs to find Bulma had slammed the door shut on his face.

Bulma looked furious and agitated. She wore a tight leather body suit complete with helmet. And a look on her face that could sink ships.

"Uh… Bulma – are you OK?" she asked quietly coming to stand by her friend as Yamcha continued to bang on the front door.

"I'm FINE." The Earth female replied in a scathing tone.

"Yeah? Good… then I guess I will go back upstairs-"

"-Wait. I…I guess I might be a little mad. But HE deserves it!"

"What did he do?"

"He promised to give me a ride on his new bike today and when I finally found him – he had some bimbo on the back! Can you believe it!"

"Is riding a bike an intimate Earth custom?" Rei asked slowly trying to understand the situation better.

The door opened as Bulma was about to answer and Yamcha came in.

"GET OUT!" Bulma yelled throwing her helmet at him. He raised his hands in a defensive position showing that he meant no harm. Rei caught the helmet before it shattered a nearby table.

Rei watched feeling that this was more and more ridiculous as the moments went on.

"I swear Bulma, I just gave her a lift! I don't even know her."

"Huh. Funny that is what you said about the waitress last week."

"Uh… that was a mistake. I'm sure she just had me confused with someone else."

"Enough Yamcha. I am over your excuses, your women and most of all – I am over YOU." Bulma yelled before walking out of the room and slamming another door behind her.

Rei inched towards the stairs to escape what had become a rather uncomfortable silence with her friends new ex.

Yamcha let out a ragged sigh and shook his head "I just don't know where we went wrong…"

She was just about to get up the stairs when he targeted her. "Rei – Why don't you come for that ride with me?"

"I do not really think that would be appropriate."

"-Just come look at it." He wrangled and in the end Rei did go outside to see what all the male pride was about.

When she saw the rugged gun metal machine she couldn't help but smile. There was something gritty and sleek about it at the same time. Rei ran her hands over the frame work admiring it without knowing what it did.

Yamcha chuckled seeing her so enamored with his new toy. "Wait 'till you hear this baby." He said turning the ignition. The Beast roared to life suddenly with a guttural sound that tapered off slightly as it continued. It was a beautiful sight.

Rei could feel the thuda thudda thudda sound it generated upon her skin. Whatever this was she decided that she liked it. Still she hesitated when Yamcha mounted the bike and offered a hand to help her get on to the back behind him.

"Is going for a ride together in anyway… binding?" She asked in a worried tone. Rei liked the bike was just not willing to do something that would result in a problem later.

"Nah its no big deal. The truth is that Bulma's been mad at me for a while anyway. I'm not really a bad guy."

"…Hum…you don't actually strike me as a good guy either." Rei muttered as she climbed onto the back of the beast.

Yamcha laughed as they took off careening down the street at a high speed.

The vibrations, the power she could feel beneath her was unlike anything she had ridden before. It was much more fun than riding in a car with Bulma. She liked having the wind in her face, it reminded her of flying but without the use of her energy.

They drove out of the city along the giant freeway until it became a smaller tar mat road. Trees blurred by and more than a few car's honked at them as they passed.

Rei was lost in her own thoughts for much of the way. The sun was setting now and she suddenly realizes that she had spent the whole day on the bike with Yamcha. Mentally she scowled herself as they pulled over at a gas station.

She got up and walked around a little as Yamcha filled up the tank. Rei wasn't really sure what to say to him so she said nothing. He seemed pleased enough with himself and his bike – looking it over and tinkering with it here and there as it gassed up.

Rei shivered involuntarily as the darkness of the evening crept over them.

"All set." Yamcha said walking over to her. "You ready to head back?"

"Actually I'm going to head off to train now I think." Rei smiled at him a rare genuine smile. "Thanks for the ride. It was sweet."

"Sure thing! I ought to start training again too…Well if you ever want to go for a ride or something just let me know." He said with a grin before heading back to his bike.

Rei waved to him as the Beast roared to life once again before taking to the air.

xx

When Rei arrived she found the area strangely still. True that the waterfall was a constant source of movement, but beyond that it felt different. The trees did not rustle and there was no hint of wind. She sat down beside the river to try and determine what exactly had changed.

It became obvious. Piccolo was not here – had not been here for at least several days.

Being alone Rei simply tried to reconstruct her schedule of the past months. The last few days felt much more like weeks but she was determined to not let that get in her way.

She gathered the wood for what would become her fire and some food items and laid them out in the same place as she always had. Satisfied with the layout of her supplies Rei took to the river to swim and hopefully work out some of her frustration.

The water welcomed her and Rei was pleased that she was able to regain some normalcy at least. She would swim until fatigue fought to take her.

When she had finally retired to her fire Rei yawned loudly. She stretched out her blankets and intended to sleep, but her thoughts kept whirling around her. Mostly Rei lay awake listening for signs of Piccolo's return. Eventually sleep overtook her and she succumbed to a night of strange dreams.

Rei awoke in the morning and continued rebuilding her routine. After eating and working out she gathered her things into a neat pile and set about to start her meditations.

It was not long after that, which the cool breeze returned. The leaves rustled restlessly and Rei dared to open her eyes for a moment.

There he was, standing just a matter of feet away from her scowling right at her. Rei stood up startled by his sudden appearance. She wondered what it was that had done to warranted such an irritated look from him.

"If you are unable to train – why are you here?" He demanded.

Rei gave him a blank expression not understanding what he meant – then it dawned on her. "Y-you can tell?" she asked looking down at herself to see if there were any obvious signs yet that she had missed.

"It would seem so." Piccolo said sounding almost angry with her. "It does seem rather sudden though."

"Yes. It was sudden, but as Vegeta pointed out it was something I should have been more prepared for." Rei struggled with the right words. Why did she feel like she had to explain herself to him anyways?

"Vegeta." His tone darkened and his lip curled in disgust misreading her.

"Hu? No! That's not it – it…" she sighed, there was no way to say it and not sound like a slut. "The strange Sayian." Rei quietly admitted. "He is the father."

His eyes widened in surprise. "What? That's impossible – when would you have-"

"You were watching Goku." Rei reminded him. "If you had continued to watch the sky you would have seen that he did not actually leave but traveled further away from us."

"Why now?"

"When would I have another opportunity to fulfill my duty to my race? It was not a lightly made decision, I promise you."

"I see. So it was intentional then."

"Do you really have such a low opinion of me?" Rei asked sounding hurt.

"Forgive me. It comes from a lack of understanding of your…species." Piccolo tried to phrase it politely so as not to further upset the Sayian. "Are you able to still train?"

"Yes I think so – but I will no longer be a suitable sparing partner for you if you are to be in any shape to defeat the androids in three years time."

Piccolo's features softened. "Hum. That is not as much of a problem as you may think. I shall spar with Goku. Will you be able to spar with Gohan?"

"For a few months yet." She nodded.

"Fine. They should be arriving soon."

Rei was relived to have gotten that awkward topic out of the way quickly. It was curious to her though – why had he been so bothered by her actions? She did not have long to ponder it though as Goku and Gohan arrived shortly after.

xx

After several days Rei was very pleased with the way that things were progressing. It was great to get to fight with the two other Sayians. Watching Goku fight was really inspiring to her and she hoped that someday she would reach the level of Super Sayian.

Gohan was a good match for her since they had both picked up much of their battle styling's from Piccolo. It gave her a real chance to assess her own forms and styles. Of course it had been a little awkward getting into it at first but Gohan's friendly temperament put her at ease.

She had thought at first that it would be difficult to watch Piccolo and Goku spar together, but soon recognized the foolishness behind that. Rei was also pleased with herself in that she continued to improve.

In the evening Goku and Gohan would return to their home, often times taking a giant fish with them for supper.

Rei smiled to herself enjoying this time. She tried to savor the last part of the day in which she was alone with Piccolo. The pair of them would do much the same as before but somehow seemed closer. Rei opened one eye and glanced at the Namek next to her and smiled again feeling slightly silly.

They were hard, long last days of summer but Rei had never been so content. She wished that they could last forever knowing that they couldn't possibly.

**xxxxxEnd Chapterxxxxx**

_Thanks again for reading! Please let me know your thoughts on the updating!_


	10. A Night to Remember

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart**

_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxxChapter 10xxxx  
**A Night to Remember**

On one of the last scorching August days of the season their serious training had turned silly when Goku started a water fight. They had laughed and used ki blasts to force the water up at each other.

At first Piccolo had been immune to their game but he eventually came around as Gohan ran by and soaked him. Rei laughed aloud watching him, but was soon forced to retaliate when she was dumped into the water herself.

She had never known anyone so strong to take his training so lightheartedly as Goku. It was great to be around and even more fun to be part of.

The sun had long since set and their game showed no sign of ending but eventually Goku called it off – after one last blast of water spraying them all of course.

"Back to business tomorrow!" Goku called over his shoulder as they left.

Rei snuck a peak back at Piccolo trying to decide what to do. But as the heat was not subsiding and as her nausea during the day had been intense she decided to swim her laps.

When she finished she set her fire and was getting ready for a quite night – when a loud sound interrupted her. It started out small but grew closer and closer until Rei recognized the sound. It was that damn helicopter of Bulmas.

The trees shook and the birds scattered as Bulma landed near the water. Rei did not have to look to know that Piccolo was glaring at the interloper.

Trying to head off the tension Rei rose and greeted her friend. "Bulma! What are you doing here?" She asked helping her down.

Bulma grinned. "Looking for you!" She suddenly noticed Piccolo's glare and shifted uncomfortably.

"Here – this way." Rei said as she lead her back into the woods next to her small camp fire. The trees here were so dense that it was already very dark, as oppose to dusk light next to the river.

"Where is your tent? I gave you a ton of capsules with gear in them…"

"I have no need for a tent here." Rei said with an embarrassed flush.

"You sleep on that?" Bulma asked pointing at the small pile of blankets that were rolled up next to them.

"Yes."

The Earth woman sighed. "I'll never understand you lot." She muttered trying to get comfortable sitting on the ground. "I mean you have a house in that capsule pod ya know!"

"So what brings you here?" Rei asked again pricking with curiosity at what would bring her so far out.

"Well…you saw me break up with Yamcha again? So I decided that if we have only 3 years left of certainty – I ought to make the most of 'em right?" Bulma grinned obviously proud of herself for whatever was coming next. "So to kick it off – I'm throwing a HUGE party!"

Rei waited a few moments to see if that was indeed the brilliant idea. She had never had much to do with parties and was not exactly sure how react to Bulma's announcement.

"Um, great that sounds fun."

"I know right! I tell ya I am going to live it up in the single life!"

"Great." Rei repeated feeling awkward.

"-But I need your help with the guest list. See I wanted to invite all the 'Z' fighters, but I'm having a really hard time getting a hold of Vegeta. Knowing him even if I did find him there would be no guarantee he would show up. So can you-"

"-Make him show up?"

"Yes! - I mean you too of course! It wouldn't be fun without you." Bulma winked at her.

"…That's a pretty big favor to ask Bulma. I only have so many cards I can play-"

"-Just tell me what you need for it work. Seriously, anything." She said sounding very determined. Rei suddenly doubted her friend's motivations.

"I was kinda looking forwards to having a trump card over his head for once…but whatever I'll get by on my quick wit and brains." Rei said jokingly. Bulma laughed a little too hard.

"Quick wit and brains?" Bulma asked with a chuckle.

"…Careful Hun. I don't think you know how a big a favor you're asking of me." Rei growled.

Bulma sat up straight faced and stopped laughing. "Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked.

"Whom were you planning on inviting that I would know?"

"Oh you know… Goku, Yamcha, Krillen, Vegeta…Chi-Chi will be there too but I don't think you've met?"

"Add Tien and Piccolo." Rei stated it as more of a demand than she had meant too.

"Uh…well Tien isn't really a large group kinda guy and um…"

"If you finish that sentence you can forget my help."

Bulma sighed. "Alright. Alright. So anyways – it is a costume ball and I will need you to show up so that I can get your size right. You better show up a day ahead of time. I'll make sure that you get your invitation though Chi-Chi."

"Thanks."

"Ok – I'd better be off. I know that you are partial to that green man, but he kinda creeps me out!" Bulma said giving Rei a hug suddenly before running off to her ship. "See ya!" she called.

Rei waved back, marveling at what a strange creature she had befriended. She wondered if all Earth women were like that.

xxxx

The invitations arrived several days later though Gohan rather than his mother. Rei was surprised to see how soon the event was going to take placed and quickly realized that she had to find her brother rather quickly.

Again she found him in the desert of all the places on Earth it seemed like the one he enjoyed the most. Or at least he enjoyed blowing it up the most.

Rei waved to him but he ignored her. She walked around and confronted him. "Vegeta."

"Busy." He growled.

"In two nights Bulma is having a costume party. I need you to promise to go." Rei said trying to be forthright.

"No."

"Vegeta PLEASE!" Rei raised her voice as he turned from her. "I need you to do this-"

"-This is your one boon – for having a Sayian child." He walked away without another word.

"Thank you." Rei whispered after him. It seemed foolish to waste such a boon on something so frivolous, but Rei was convinced that this could be her real chance to get Piccolo to come out of his shell.

xxxxx

Rei had tried not to be late but time escaped her, she rushed down the hallway to find the right room. There were too many rooms in this damn place.

Down another corridor she finally found it. With a large rack of clothes propping the door open she was sure this was the place.

Costumes lined the walls of the large room and Rei wondered how exactly they had been chosen. Some of them look out right scary.

"Sorry I'm late-"

"-I picked out a few already for you. Let me know which you like." Bulma said not looking up from her pile of colorful clothes.

"Did they both come and pick up their costumes?" Rei asked Bulma anxiously.

Bulma smiled. "Yeah they did…so Tien hu?" Bulma gave Rei a strange look. Rei blushed and squirmed as Bulma fussed with her hair.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Rei asked defensively as Bulma held up several dresses and outfits to her. Rei shook her head at the colors of one of them and they moved on.

"No, he just seamed a little…surprised." Bulma said picking out a different costume and holding it up for her again.

"You TOLD him I asked you to invite him?"

"Maybe. Still, I wouldn't have thought him your type…" She said pinning a corset of some sort around Rei. "By the way… I noticed that I'm missing a dress from my closet. I wouldn't say anything normally but - I know you didn't wear _that _dress for him."

"What are you implying?"

"I was just curious…Oh and by the way Rei – careful how much you drink at the party, I've used a special recipe to make sure it really is a night to remember." Bulma said mysteriously as she fiddled with the last piece of the costume. "There!" She said triumphantly.

Rei smiled still a little unsure as to what to expect from the whole endeavor, but she had to admit it – her costume looked good.

Tomorrow night she would have her chance. She just had to find him.

xxxxx

Sunset had been an explosion of colors; red, orange and magenta. Evening was already setting in as the stars began to shine. The stars, rising to their place in the sky – marked the beginning of the ball. What a great finale for August.

Rei pinned up the last tress of her hair. She had dyed it red again – so as to match her costume. The black corset that laced up the front exposed her breasts in new light. Dark operatic gloves covered most of her arm. Her skirt clung to her hips, connecting the space between her corsets with four well-placed straps. Rei covered her collar with a black sheer fabric with a rose pin.

Last came the mask that covered most all of her face – only nose and lips were exposed. Her mask wrapped around her head, to become part of her hair. It was colored bright red with black trim lace around the edges. Sequence fell from one eye, giving the illusion of tears.

Rei did not recognize herself in the outfit. There was something about it that suggested she was a creature of night. Walking carefully in her knee high boots, Rei set out to the ball.

The large double doors to the ball had only just opened when Rei arrived. She waited in line to enter; standing there she swore she recognized a few people.

The small woman who was pulling on the tall man – she could swear it was Goku. He had that same silly smile – while wearing an orange clown outfit with blue and green stripes.

She looked around to see if there was anyone else she recognized…Vegeta, Bulma – they were obvious. Rei had seen Vegeta's, obviously. How could she forget that strange get up? He wore all black with a white face mask and black hat. Rei wondered what he was supposed to be. But it mattered little as long as she could tell him apart from everyone else.

When she entered the ballroom, Rei was amazed. A two level, wood panel room filled with people wearing the most beautiful costumes. Rei stood awe struck at the amazing array of colors that lay before her.

Golden chandeliers fell from the vaulted ceiling, covered heavily in jewels which light refracted about the room. The whole area had been decorated with exotic plants. Many of the service robots were dressed up too – Rei spied one dressed as a Zebra.

Near the sweeping dance floor, a band began to play up beat music that seamed to speak of a place far far away. A place where people danced and drank and enjoyed all that life could be. Rei felt her skin glow in the strange environment that Bulma had created.

"Like it?" Bulma's voice whispered in her ear. "It's been in the family for generations, but we keep it in a special capsule most of the time – you wouldn't believe the amount of maintenance it needs!" Bulma spoke about the room, but Rei was more impressed with the preparation that had gone into making the room appear to be some kind of tropical rainforest opera house.

Rei looked around for the elaborate blue and silver costume that Bulma was wearing but did not find it anywhere.

Rei made her way over to the refreshment area and was handed a large glass filled with a pink substance. Must be the punch Bulma told me about, she thought. Rei asked for a glass without alcohol and received a purple colored drink instead with a bright colored plastic umbrella in it.

Sipping her drink, she began searching the room. Laughter and music filled the air. There were people everywhere; Rei didn't know Bulma had so many friends. Amazing. She had lost track of both Goku and Vegeta and was unable to spot anyone else she recognized…

Beginning to feel the effects Bulma had warned her about, Rei made her way out to the balcony. There were already several couples there – one making out on the bench, another staring off at the stars and… a single man.

Rei looked him up and down – summing him up. He was the right height…And his shoulders looked pretty good. He wore a knight suit; every inch of him was covered…seems like a Bulma thing to do – Rei thought.

"Hi." She drank some of her glass as the stranger did also.

"Hello there. Enjoying the dance?" The voice was wrong. Rei lost interest in him quickly. "Rei?" He asked. She looked up at him, realizing he must be Tien.

"Uh, no – sorry." She lied hoping her costume concealed her as she escaped back into the madness of the room again. He called something after her, but it was lost in the din.

Trying to move quickly she got caught up on the dance floor. As the partners separated to perform some kind of dance, Rei was swept up with the other women. She tried to follow their lead but missed the steps.

Finding the rhythm to the sea of people, she made her escape quickly – back to the refreshments. Rei found shelter at the refreshment table, but questioned whether or not she should have another drink. The last one had made her feel noticeably…sexually frustrated. She could only assume that was what Bulma had tried to warn her against.

Something caught her eye. There – on the second floor – was a man watching her. Rei stared at him and tried to size him up. She gave up finding the distance too great and grabbing another drink for herself and one for him – she went up to see him.

He hadn't moved, he even watched her approach him. He was dressed as a ninja, with only the area around his eyes and lips showing – and that was painted black. He was tall and built in a pleasing way. Rei eyed his arms and shoulders with a smile. If he was not her Warrior – he sure was built like one.

Rei handed him a glass and they drank a silent toast. Rei couldn't tell if he was the right height or not. After finishing her fourth drink though, it did not seem to matter.

"So are you a friend of Bulma's?" She asked. He shook his head. Rei couldn't think of anything to more to say.

Instead she took his hand and pulled them both through the Technicolor whirlwind of feathers and masks, to the dance floor. Rei held the waist of her partner and they danced.

The music picked up and Rei felt the dancing picking her up and twirling her away from the party. They seemed to be alone – just the two of them – amidst a spinning world of colors just for them. Rei held her partner tight and allowed herself to rest her head upon his chest. His firm hands held her close.

The wave of dancing dyed down, to a soft song. The couple danced closer now, feeling the music begin to speak for them. Another drink for him and half of one for her.

Rei was ready now to leave and find a quieter place. She let her hands lower now as she danced with him; he let his hands rest up on her hip and lower back. The song ended. She kissed him passionately, pressing her body to him. He moaned softly as the kiss ended.

Rei grabbed two more glasses, he lead her into a private corner hidden behind several tall palm trees.

Clink – the glasses met in another toast. Rei couldn't finisher hers, but he downed his in a gulp. They lost their glasses as he kissed her sharply. Surprising her with his desire. He ran his hand over her back, coming to sit upon her rump. He smiled a wicked grin and kissed her again – much deeper than before. Rei moaned as his tongue found hers. She tried to express her need for him in that kiss and the ones that followed.

Another couple intruded upon their private corner, Rei thought it the time to leave anyway. Arm linked with his, she led the way out of ballroom and up to her room.

x

Once safe inside her room, Rei began ravishing him with kisses. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to have him. He picked her up and lay her down upon the bed.

Kissing her as he removed her skirt, her boots remained on for the time being though. After having tossed her own mask aside, Rei moved to help him with his clothes, but he stopped her and shook his head.

"But-" Rei's protest was stopped with a kiss; as he pulled off her underwear with surprising skill. Rei giggled softly as he ran his hands over the tops of her breasts.

"Please, please..." She whispered.

"All in due time…" He whispered softly. Rei tried to pick up on his voice, but although it sounded familiar she could not place it.

"Please… let me have you." she begged as he ran his hand down her leg, kissing her inner thigh. "You- you can keep your costume on if you want. It doesn't matter to me-"another promising kiss.

"Wear this?" he asked, handing her a black blindfold. Rei looked at him questioningly, but donned it all the same. Her desire impaired her judgment.

She felt him leave the bed, heard the click of the light switch. Her heart pounded – what was he going to do now?

A gentle hand ran itself over her face and neck; he kissed the peaks of her breast but did not undo her corset. Rei wondered if he could have anyway, but her thoughts were soon swept away with more of his daring kisses.

He kissed her neck softly, but gradually grew harder. Rei pulled him close to her as she moaned. He pinned her arms down behind her head and smirked looking down at her. He kissed her ravishingly. Rei felt like she was drowning in desire.

Rei arched her body against the hardness she felt. He slipped a hand in-between her legs. Rei gasped as a finger slipped inside her. He moved it quickly; in and out. Then added a second.

She moaned again, louder this time. He couldn't take any more; he eased his cock into her – slowly. "UH!" Rei moaned "S-slowly." The thickness of it had taken her by surprise; it was too much for her and too long. She could feel him filling her and stretching her inner muscles; it was a wonderful feeling but would take some getting used to.

Then he began to pump slow and hard, in and out. "OH." She wished she could see his shaft, it must look amazing. "Do-Do I have all of you?" She asked the stranger.

Her response was an extra long thrust, deeper still. She must not have all of him yet, she thought. Rei thrust herself onto him, causing them both to moan. Then slammed it back into her quickly. Slow and hard, then fast and deep. She continued thrusting until he began going faster and faster. "Mooore" she panted.

"Not yet." He breathed, pulling her up on to his stomach. Now on top Rei began deciding the pace. She began going faster and faster, slamming him into her harder and harder. She could feel the climax building inside of herself. She couldn't stop it; Rei began loosing control of herself. As he kept fucking her, Rei felt herself loosing it. She screamed as the energy inside of her was finally released in one giant orgasm.

The air around her shone golden, he had to shield his eyes as he too reached climax. Golden, she collapsed upon his chest.

He stared down at her, confused at the Super Sayian mounted upon him. Gently, as she slept he pulled her off of him and tucked her into her blankets. He left though the open window as the first sunlight began to trickle over the hills…

**xxxxEnd Chapterxxxx**


	11. Mated to a Stranger

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart**

_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxxChapter 11xxxx  
**Mated to a Stranger**

Rei struggled as the sunlight stung her eyes she crawled out of bed. She looked around the room for signs of her lover, but found none. Running a shower for her and moving very slowly, Rei swore. "GODSDAMN IT."

The hot water soothed her bruised body, and Rei closed her eyes to think. She was mated, but she had no idea who to. The only really unique features she could recognize was his eyes and his –she licked her lips – amazing cock. Rei refused to admit that she was mated to a man whom she may never see again…

She quickly finished her shower, dressed and ate breakfast. Rei was starving after last night. She devoured over half the contents of the refrigerator.

On her way to see Bulma, Rei decided to stop by Vegeta's room. However just as she neared it, the door opened and a very disheveled Bulma slinked off in the other direction. Rei blinked, then smirked, knowing that Bulma was suffering a similar fate as Rei from the way she was walking. She decided to give Bulma sometime to get…dressed.

xx

A few hours later Rei found Bulma, in her room but dressed. The beautiful gown she had worn last night, lay upon her bed, tore apart.

"So uh, what happened to your dress Bulma?" Rei asked with a smirk.

"Um…"Bulma smiled and blushed slightly "I ran into your brother…"

"So uh is that why it was so important he show up?"

"Are you suggesting that I had planned on-"

"-Absolutely. You are a dangerous one Bulma. I'm going to keep an eye on you." Rei teased. "But in all seriousness… I have a favor to ask you now."

"Oh?"

"Well I ran into someone last night and as it turns out they just so happen to be my mate. So I was hoping you could tell me who was dressed as a ninja last night?" She said in a small voice.

Bulma's eyes were wide not understanding what she was saying. "Mate?"

"Um yeah its uh… just a Sayian thing. Ninja?"

"Well… There were only five of those that I issued." She said scribbling on a piece of paper that was nearby. "And that guy – he is gay." She said crossing a line though the name.

"Well its only four guys so that should pretty easy…. why is Piccolo crossed off?"

"Uh. EW. He is asexual, I mean you knew that right?"

"Oh, yeah…" Rei said trying not to disappoint herself. "Thanks Bulma. Catch you later."

xxxxx

Over a week had passed since the party and Rei had returned to her training. She was restless and distracted but was determined to keep up.

The trees had just started turning color to mark the new season. Piccolo was nowhere to be seen this evening and Rei suspected he was trying to get in more training. She had yet to see him ever sleep.

Rei sat by her fire getting ready for sleep after an especially bruise filled day. She reached up to pull down her hair.

"A little bird said you are mated." It was not a question. Rei finished unpinning her hair before responding to the question.

"Yeah? The same little bird you slept with?" She countered finally looking at him as he stood over her.

"Humph. So, who is he?" Vegeta asked, scowling at her.

"I don't know."

"You DON'T know?"

"YEAH! I DON'T KNOW OK?" Rei Yelled back at him.

"How do you not know? – Those damn costumes? Ri! You didn't let him keep it on!"

"…So what if I did? Hu? I-I didn't know he was my mate!"

"You never do until after you sleep with them! RI-KU how are you going to find him now? You know it only happens the first time…"

"I know. I have a list of names from the party…one of them should be him."

"Why haven't you found him?"

"Veggiechan, - what do I say? – Hey you are the love of my life. Do remember having sex with me?"

"Ri…" He tired to calm her down; he gave her a rare hug and looked at her. "If he is your mate, he will come looking for you."

"Really?" Rei asked watching his eyes. He nodded, and that was enough for her. "I'll be fine then…"

xxxx

Rei had called one person on her list – Yamcha – and did not even have to ask if it was him or not. She could both by his voice and his surprise that it was not him. And Rei was pleased.

She had conflicting feelings. She had sworn that she loved Piccolo, but then through sleeping with some stranger and finding her mate – Rei realized that she must not…But she still did. It all lead her around in one strange circle.

In the mean time Rei was working very hard to loose herself in her training. She had cut down the time spent meditating and elongated her time spent actively working to improve her skills.

It was exhausting, grueling and unpleasant. Being nearly three months pregnant didn't help. Her stomach was still taught and smooth but Rei could feel the skin growing tighter and tighter. She was sure she would be showing soon. The natural soreness that went with having your body shift to support a life form was only exaggerated from her intense training.

Bulma pretty much forced Rei at this point to go to a specialist Dr. to make sure that the baby would be alright with her activity lv. Rei had been pleased to learn that it was indeed possible to practice a martial art right up until her 9th month. The key was not to get kicked in the belly.

The physical side of things was all well and good, but she was beginning to doubt her ability to be a mother.

Rei knew she shouldn't feel so bad, she had known she would be raising the child alone… 'Its just now that I am mated, I feel like there is something missing. There is someone that I am supposed to be with – right now!' she thought.

xxxx

The week had been especially hard on her and more and more Rei caught herself sneaking back to CC for a late night bath.

A hot bath with special bubbles that helped loosen her tight muscles. It was just too appealing. Knowing how easy it was to get one too didn't help.

Sleeping on the ground, eating whatever she caught herself was all well and good. But a hot bath and warm clean clothes to snuggle into afterwards was too good to ignore.

Rei drew herself a bath. She had just added the bath flakes and undressed when she hear a small noise in the other room. Rei peaked and there was nothing there. Just to be sure that she enjoyed her bath uninterrupted, she locked her bedroom door and went back to her bath.

The warm water caused the mirrors to fog slightly. Sinking beneath the foamy bubbles, Rei let out a sigh of relaxation. She lathered herself with a soft smelling body wash, humming to herself all the while.

So pleased with her bath time that Rei did a very rare thing indeed. She began to hum and then sing a small little ditty that she held on to from childhood. It was full of violence and honor but had a cheerful tune.

Rei washed and rinsed and was just beginning to look for a towel… When he handed her one. Rei stared at him for several moments – her ninja.

Taking the towel as the bath water drained, Rei followed him to the other room and sat down on the bed.

"Hi." She said after sometime, Rei realized that he had been there for most – if not all – of her bath.

"Hi." He replied. Rei tried to pick up on his voice, but again failed to. He sat down next to her, watching her. His dark eyes sparkled.

"I've missed you…" Rei whispered, holding her towel over herself.

He sighed, "I've missed you too…" He pulled the towel away from her and ran a hand over her bump of a tummy.

He growled as he pulled her in for a desperate kiss, pushing the towel aside. He covered her with his body, kissing her hard. Rei giggled happily as he began focusing on her breast. He licked her nipples, tugging at them slightly and holding them in his hands. Rei kissed him again, rubbing herself against him. She could feel her prize – wonderfully hard within his pants.

"Do I get to see you this time?" She asked as she tugged at his pants.

He shook his head and a gloved hand offered her the same blindfold. Rei hesitated this time. She wanted to know who he was, but then again – he had come back to her. Chances were good he would return again…She took it and he tied it for her – tight. Again he turned off the light. Rei could tell that he took his gloves off, because his touch gave her chills.

Determined though, Rei grouped until she found his thick throbbing shaft. Smiling she ran her hands over it "wow" she breathed. It was just as large as she had feared. Rei was impressed that she had been able to fit it at all last time. It was the thickness that was impressive though its length was quite long – she had never had one so thick. She licked it up and down, running her hand over the base. "Thick _and_ long…" she muttered kissing the head. She ran her tongue over it and took what she could into her mouth.

He moaned loudly his voice catching in his throat and when she stopped he pushed her on to the bed. He stood up; Rei was confused when he stood next to the large bed and propped her head up with pillows. He pulled her legs to the edge of the bed so the he was standing at almost the perfect height. Rei understood his plan now, he was going to try and give her all of him this time.

Rei flexed her internal muscles in anticipation, licking her lips. She lay there – unable to see anything – as he ran a warm worn hand over her. Starting with her face trailing down to her tummy to her legs. She opened her mouth to him and let out a moan when his tongue found its way there. It moved against hers lovingly and Rei shivered as his hands moved across her skin. Again he fit a finger inside, and moved it in a circular motion. A third, and a fourth – Rei's moaning grew until finally he withdrew them and in their place he fit his thick shaft.

"AHH." She cried out as he filled her, deeper and deeper each time. He went slow – determined to fit all of himself into her this time. He held her hips and slowly pulled her further and further onto him. They both moaned as he fit in the last inch. He began to quickly up his pace, moving faster and faster against her. It was too much for Rei – she was already feeling the tug of her orgasm. He began to slam her harder, but Rei called out for harder still. "MOOORE." She begged.

A smirk covered his lips as he worked even harder at fucking her. His breath was ragged as he felt her orgasm, the sensation all around him was almost overwhelming enough for him to reach his own. He growled as he plunged hard into her once more before his climax overtook him. They panted for breath together in the dark. Rei held him tight, not wanting him to go.

He waited as long as he could, not wanting to leave her again. She clung to him even then and he wondered how bad it would be if he was there for her in the morning? Still he looked at the state of his costume and decided that he had to go…

x

Rei awoke alone and content. Vegeta had been right after all – he did come back. There was a pounding on her door. Clutching her sheets and moving very carefully – Rei opened the door.

"What is it?" she asked a very strange looking Vegeta.

"He came back didn't he?"

"Um, yeah."

"Who is he?"

"I um, I don't know…he wore his costume again…"

"And you _let_ him? After what I heard last night I was sure you had shred all of his clothes off!" He said with a bemused look on his face. Rei blushed. "Well, I'm sure you'll see him again…soon. Just remember what I said." And he was gone.

She hurried to get clean and dressed – it had not been her intention to spend the night there and now she was going to be late. Still - better late than never.

When she got to back to the waterfall Rei was surprised to find that she made it just in time. Apparently she had not over slept too much.

She threw herself in to her sparring with Gohan trying not to think too hard about her rising questions.

It was a lovely day on the mountain and Rei smiled feeling oddly peaceful. Still it was odd to see Piccolo looking so sluggish for such a sunny day. It must be the cold air moving in from the North, Rei reasoned.

When she asked him if he was feeling all right that evening, he scoffed at her.

"I'm fine." Piccolo growled.

Rei didn't believe him somehow and gave him a scrutinizing look. "If the cold is a problem for you then –"

"-Nameks do not get cold." He said dryly.

Rei watched him for a few more moments before shrugging her shoulders and giving up on the line of questioning. It was obvious he was not in the mood to talk. She missed talking with him. Part of her longed to reach out to him, but now she was a mated women and unable to do so even if he would have let her.

xxxx

"Bulma… I have a problem." Rei started sitting down next to her friend who was staring into a computer monitor.

Without turning away from the monitor Bulma answered in a cheery voice. "What's up?" Her fingers were busy typing away at impressive speeds.

"Well…Uh. I was wondering if it were possible to be in love with two people at once."

Bulma turned off her monitor and swiveled her chair to look at Rei. She peered at her for a moment before speaking. "You do have a problem don't you?" she said teasing a little.

"Do I? Can I? Am I crazy for asking?"

"I think that in theory it would be possible to love more than one person, but not for very long. You would burn out I think if you ran at such a high emotional state continually." Bulma looked thoughtful. "But different kinds of love… yes."

"I know that I love my mate – it is ingrained in me, it doesn't matter who he is. But then…I have been very attracted to and even close with another whom I had thought I was in love with…"

"You know it is possible to be attracted to and close to someone without having a romantic relationship." Bulma said quietly trying to calm her down. "Love has many shapes and forms that we do not have names for."

"Really? What should I do?"

"Do you need to do anything? It sounds like the only real problem is the one that you are feeling in your heart. Look, I'm not really good at this kinda thing but I think that if you just be yourself that things will fall into place."

Rei smiled brightly at her. "Thanks. I think I needed to hear that." She gave her a small hug.

Bulma chuckled. "Now its my turn."

"Hu?"

"I've got a problem Rei."

"Uh-oh."

"I don't know how to say it – so here it goes…I'm pregnant."

Rei's eyes were large. "You mean? – You and he?"

Bulma nodded "Yup. Vegeta's gonna be a daddy!" Rei rushed to giver he another tighter hug.

"I can't tell you how excited that makes me. Not only will I be an Aunt – I get to be pregnant with you!"

"Ha ha ha. Yeah…it was a bit of a shock at first but I'm getting more excited all the time."

"How far along are you?"

"Probably just a few weeks, but I'll go in to the Dr soon to check."

"…A few weeks? I thought – you mean -you two weren't just that one night!"

"Um… no."

"Who'd have known it? Ha! The Earth Women and my Brother…" Rei laughed again at the oddness of it all. "Well Congratulations Bulma."

Bulma laughed now. "Congratulations Rei." She said as they had another spontaneous hug.

They spent the afternoon chatting about their aches and fears. It was wonderful to have someone to share it all with. There was much to learn she realized about child rearing and even childbirth that Rei had no idea about.

When Bulma started talking about Trimesters, Rei got a little lost and so they ended up discussing such things for much of the day.

x

Talking with Bulma was timeless, but exhausting. Her jaw ached now, she was sure she had not talked that much in months.

Rei was on her way to her room when she passed Yamcha – she would have kept going if he hadn't called out her name.

"Oh, uh…Hi Yamcha." Yamcha smiled at her, coming to stand close to her. He was smiling that smile that made all the girls legs turn to jello and minds to mush. Rei smiled back, friendly.

"So Rei, I tried to call you back when you called me a few months ago…but figured you were busy. Would you like to go for a ride? Or how about dinner?" Yamcha ask sounding friendly.

He knew he had appealed to her Sayian side when he saw her think it over. Rei was starving, free food sounded wonderful…the food around the house was good but she yearned for something different.

"What kind of food?"

So there she sat in a strange restaurant with Yamcha. He kept using that winning smile on her and Rei began to feel it working on her. He was a nice guy, she admitted.

However she found pleasure in knowing that he could not possibly be her mate. It gave a feeling of safety. In the back of her mind she recalled that her lover had an amazing cock…it was that, she thought as she smiled back at Yamcha.

"This is Italian food Rei, don't ya just love the smell of it?" Again he smiled.

"Um, yeah it does. Thank you for brining me here Yamcha." They sipped their drinks and awaited their food. Yamcha had been meaning to ask Rei about her obvious pregnant state and seized the opening.

"So are you seeing anyone regularly?" He asked innocently trying to start a conversation.

"Not really." She admitted.

"Have you uh, decided on a name for the baby yet?" Rei thought for a moment.

"No, not yet."

"If it's a boy would you name him after his father?" He asked trying again.

"No. Bulma's naming her baby that…" Yamcha stared at her.

"Your BOTH having Vegeta's baby?"

"NO. Bulma is naming her baby the same name as the father of mine! How is that difficult!"

"Oh, geez. I'm sorry. I uh, feel like a jerk now…but I had thought you and Vegeta were ya know…sorry Rei."

"It's alight." Rei calmed down as she saw the food approach. What did she care what he thought about her anyway?

"So it's a pretty common name then hu?" Yamcha continued guessing.

"Not really. Remember that guy who killed Frieze? – That is the father."

"Whoa. You uh didn't have much time then…I mean to get to know each other. I – because he left that day."

"Um?" Rei had already begun sinking her teeth into the tasty lasagna.

"I hope I am not prying but I am genuinely interested in you Rei. I would love to see more of you…" Rei continued eating.

Yamcha decided it would be best to stay both quite and still until the pregnant Sayian was done eating…

Back at Capsule Corp Yamcha walked Rei to her room. It was quite late and Rei was happily full. She smiled at him while she thanked him for the meal. In an instance he was kissing her. Rei pushed him away.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I thought-"

"Well obviously you thought wrong!"

"I'm sorry Rei, gee I feel really foolish right about now."

"Don't be. I just thought this was like our bike ride."

"Yeah that was a good time. Let's stick as friends then Rei, but let me know if you change your mind?"

"Good night Yamcha." She said shutting the door behind her.

She sighed loudly as she slid out of her shoes and had begun to undress when something in her mind clicked.

Rei tried again to recall the instance that had passed between her and her Ninja…

Quickly Rei changed into some nicer clothes and freshened up her looks a little before rushing out the open window. Could it possibly be?

**xxxxxxEnd Chapterxxxxx**


	12. Revelations

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart**

_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxxChapter 12xxxx  
**Revelation**

Rei approached the waterfall quietly, hoping to be stealthy. All seemed calm. Still even. The air was cold against her skin but she was too intent on her task to notice.

She looked further down river to make sure and smiled to herself. Rei was alone. Now she just had to find something tangible to link them together…

After looking under a few of the larger rocks near the river, Rei had almost given up feeling foolish but then she noticed that there was a small space behind the waterfall itself that might act as a good hiding place.

Moving carefully, so as not to get wet Rei squeezed behind the waterfall. There was not much space – hardly enough for her to stand let alone for someone as tall as Piccolo. At first it appeared empty and damp, but being stubborn and perhaps a little obsessed – Rei began to look under the small rocks that lined the floor.

Eureka! This was what she had been looking for all right. Trying to cover her tracks, Rei re-covered everything with the rocks while stealing a small item into her back pocket. Beaming from ear to ear Rei could not believe her luck.

Only marginally wet from the spraying water, Rei considered this a total success. She had just got back to the riverbank when she realized she was being watched. She stopped dead and turned to see Piccolo scowling at her darkly.

"What are you doing?" He grumbled as he walked over to her wearing his very best intimidating expression.

Rei's heart pounded as he approached. Had he seen her come out from the waterfall or had he just arrived?

"Why were you back there?" Piccolo asked again.

"Why do you have this?" Rei asked pulling the item out from her back pants pocket and holding it up in front of herself. The creased black blindfold hung between them in silence for a moment.

"…Why are you so sure that it is mine?" He argued suddenly as an embarrassed flush colored his face.

"Men tend to have questions when they return from a time away to find their lover pregnant." Rei said quietly, she had not been quite prepared for this encounter just yet. She stepped closer to him, but he stepped back trying to keep some distance between them.

"Your insinuations are ridiculous! Do you forget that Nameks are not-"

"-You're not just a Namek though are you?" Rei watched him carefully. He looked very uncomfortable and more than a little flushed.

Piccolo let out a long sigh. "No, I am not." He agreed.

"Why did you do it? Why would you hide from me?"

"Humph. Like you need to ask. I am hardly - as Bulma put it 'a stud'. After you spent the night with … that Sayian, I suppose I realized how foolish I had been to think-" His face lowered to look at the ground.

"-To think what? That I loved you? You've been a fool. I've loved you all along." She reached out for his hand and held it close within her own. More than surprised Piccolo stared at her his eyes swimming with emotion.

"This should not be possible." He muttered still in shock that she returned his affections.

"Shut up and kiss me." Rei said pulling him down for a tender kiss. Their eyes fluttered closed and his hands wrapped around her protectively. The kiss lingered on their lips as they parted for air. Piccolo took in a long look of her and smiled.

"I should never have stopped kissing you that day." He muttered as he pulled Rei in close to him for another kiss. It was a passionate breath-stealing kiss this time.

"Don't stop now." Rei pleaded when their embrace broke.

"You are not mad that I deceived you?"

"If anything I am overjoyed, relived and-" She licked her lips trying to phrase it right. "Ready to see all of you."

Again he was surprised. "See all of me?"

"Um hum!" She said suddenly starting to tug on his shirt.

He smirked – obviously all too pleased with the turn of events. Piccolo helped a very impatient Rei remove his clothing.

Finally seeing him naked Rei gasped. His lean body was not only well muscled but well proportioned. She stood admiring him for several minutes before running her hands all over him. She kissed every part of him, paying special attention to all the sensitive areas.

"You're even more well built that I'd imagine." Rei said running her hand over his lower back down to rest upon his thighs. She entangled herself with him, letting her lips and tongue speak for her.

Piccolo groaned in pleasure and heatedly began striping Rei. She laughed playfully as he ran his hands over her bra.

He then removed them in two fluid motions, depositing them on the floor among the rest of the debris. Rei pulled him in tightly for a breath-defying kiss.

Piccolo carried her over into the cover of the trees. Without letting go of her or lessening their kisses, he used a ki blast to start the campfire. The fresh fallen leaves crunched and crinkled under them as he lay her down upon the ground.

He kissed her softly on her neck, just above her collar; rubbing his jaw across hers and kissing her letting their lips linger upon each other. She ran her hands over his chest and shoulders, "Such beautifully built…" she whispered as he groaned as she ran her tongue over his antenna. His entire body spasmed in pleasure.

Rei pressed her body close to his and selecting the antennae closest to her, ran her finger up and down it. Another shiver, she giggled before taking her tongue closer to explore. She liked up and down and back up; finally wrapping its way around the tip. A guttural growl and he pulled her to him sharply.

"You like that don't you Piccolo?" She whispered.

He gasped for air in-between moans. "UM." Was all the response she got, he pulled away from her quickly.

He held both her legs and pushed them up over her head. He teased her mercifully as he felt every curve of her with his mouth in delicate kisses. Rei arched against him "OH P-PICCOLO!" she cried out from the pleasure.

He smirked with satisfaction at her moaning his name. His hands traveled over her as he kissed her demanding lips. Next he turned to her breasts, cupping them and teasing them gently until they grew hard. A moan escaped her parted lips as he rubbed his hardness against her driving her insane. "OH, oh please."

Finding her prize, Rei admired it in the firelight. It was just as long and thick as it had felt. She kissed it, letting her mouth travel over it lovingly – until that is the Namek grew impatient and stole it away from her.

Not for long though, he thought as he happily bestowed her with all she had asked for and then some. As he thrust hard into her. Piccolo began slowly rocking himself into her, rocking her closer and closer to her climax. He slowed for a moment and Rei cried out, only for him to come back even harder than before. Rei could feel herself heat up as the flood of it build up within her.

It was too much – She screamed his name out as she came. Piccolo smiled, he had been dying to hear her call out his name in the throws of passion. More than anything right then, he wanted to see her do it again. He wanted to push her over the edge again, and then he too would be over taken with it.

Quickly he pulled out and flipped her onto her back, forcing himself back inside of her. He started slowly but quickly he grew more frustrated and began to go fast like he needed. Hard. Rei called his name again, "M-more!" she panted. Hearing that he could hold back no longer. He could feel it building up and reaching his breaking point, he wanted it so badly. He began to fuck her then, hard and fast until it overwhelmed him and he called out to her. Finally collapsing atop her.

When Rei fell asleep she was still entangled with her mate.

xxxx

In the morning when Rei awoke, and the sunbeams filled her eyes, she rolled over and found that she was not alone. She smiled feeling wonderfully complete and fulfilled.

The cool autumn air brushed against her nude body causing her to shiver and pull the blanket up over her further. It took her several minutes to get the will together to get up and dress, but food was the best motivation for a Sayian.

By the time that Piccolo opened his eyes she had already procured herself a refreshing fruit breakfast. Rei smiled at him as he sat up.

"Good morning." She said softly before biting into her food. His eyebrow rose in a questioning manner before reaching for a fruit himself.

"Um." Was all he managed as he ate. Rei chuckled lightly.

"So that is what you mean by needing 'quick energy'?"

"Few things take more out of a man."

"When done right." Rei corrected with a wink. "Would you like me to get you something else to eat?"

"This is satisfactory." His tone was dull but Rei knew better by now. His dark eyes smiled at her.

"Hey Piccolo?" She asked between mouthfuls. "Um, how did you know it was me at the ball? I mean I was in costume too."

"Hehe, lets just say that your 'costume' left little to the imagination… Besides, I could tell by your voice." He tried not to watch her devour her food; Sayians all eat alike – quickly and without mercy.

Rei giggled slightly before downing the rest of her food in two bites. Piccolo stood up and stretched, he kissed Rei and turned to the river.

"Come on – we need to wash up." Piccolo said waiting for her to join him.

"Only if you don't want them to smell me on you." Rei replied with a wink.

xxxx

Another month and ½ passed in a sort of honeymoon phase. Training during the day and making love during the night. It was bliss.

Rei could honestly say that she had never been so happy in her life. It was amazing to her to wake up each day and have Piccolo there with her. Not just there – not just tolerating her – but loving her.

Some days they would trade sparring partners just so that they were sparring with each other. Maybe there was something wrong with Sayian genetics but there was little more simultaneously satisfying and arousing.

Rei decided that Goku must have the mentality of a child because at times it was hard to ignore the way that Piccolo and she interacted. Yet he said nothing, either a true gentleman or completely unaware. It made little difference though because Piccolo was determined not to loose face in front of Gohan.

It was admirable the way that he went out of his way to make sure he did not alienate himself from his young friend. Rei smiled watching them together it did her heart good to see. Especially as her maternal hormones continued to rise.

She smiled watching the three of them say their customary goodnights and went to start her fire. The nights were starting earlier now and the need for her fire was becoming real. Rei secretly did not look forwards to the coming winter cold on the mountain.

She unrolled her bedspread on the ground and had just laid down to rest for a few moments when she was interrupted.

"What are you still doing out here?" The voice demanded. Rei groaned rolling on to her side to better see him.

"Vegeta." She said with a whine in her voice.

"I'm beginning to think that you are spending too much time out here with that Namekian." Vegeta made a face when he said the word 'Namekian' as if it did not taste good to him. Rei smirked but said nothing letting him continue to dig his hole – she could see Piccolo walking up behind him.

Vegeta paid her no mind "Why have you not found your mate yet? You ought to be 'nesting' and doing female things for your mate." He grumbled.

"The Namekian happens to be Her mate." Piccolo said rudely from behind. Vegeta turned suddenly startled.

"Impossible!" He roared his eyes wide. "Ri-ku! What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

"Frankly its none of your god damn business." Rei replied dryly.

Vegeta growled in a warning tone. Rei stood up suddenly and glowered at him.

"What? I did my duty to you and our race. I shall have a Sayian child. What does it matter to you who is my mate?"

"I want you to be well cared for." Vegeta growled softly. He was uncomfortable with the turn of events. "Humph. At least he's a warrior."

Vegeta titled his head and looked at Piccolo with a strange amusement in his eye. "You and I shall have a very interesting conversation one of these days Namek." He stalked off in rather a hurry.

**xxxxEnd Chapterxxxx**


	13. Night Terrors

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart**

_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxxChapter 13xxxx  
**Night Terrors**

Rei knew that the time had come for her to stop sparring with Gohan. Her interest in training had vastly decreased as images of babies loomed in her head. But it was still difficult to hear Piccolo say it to her. Even as truth – admitting she would only be holding Gohan back if she continued was hurtful to her pride.

The idea of being useless bothered her deeply, but more than that she lamented being able to spar with Piccolo the most. She knew that she would still see him, and that gave her great comfort.

5 ½ months pregnant Rei was well aware that her moods had become unstable. She was erratic, nauseous and itchy from the inside. It was also hard to explain to someone who had no concept of what it was like to grow a living being inside of yourself. She found herself wishing she could just spit her child up as an egg and have her body be hers again.

When she finally returned to CC Rei was surprised at how much it had changed in little ways. The cats, which used to roam the estate – seemed to stay mainly to their specialty environment rooms. There were fewer robots scuttling around and those that were – tended to be larger in size. Rei was grateful for these as it meant less tripping over small things underfoot.

Another curiosity was that nearly every wall had been painted in varying colors. What used to be a long white corridor was now a golden yellow path with plants cluttering every window. It could only mean one thing – Bulma was nesting.

Rei was assaulted with insults when she rounded a corner and ran into Bulma. Her friend was still not showing, but her strange moods had obviously increased. Rei apologized again and again for her disappearance, before the Earth women calmed.

Bulma looked a wreck. There were large circles under her yellow tinged skin and her hair was tied back in a bun. Rei had never seen her look so uncared for before.

Slowly and with great prodding Rei was able to get Bulma to sit down and rest. She massaged her hands gently over Bulma's shoulders encouraging her to relax.

"You've not been taking care of yourself." Rei accused as she tried to work out a knot.

"I've been busy and sick. Ugh." Bulma grumbled closing her eyes. "I had a theory to document and get published in a scientific journal, I can't sleep at night, and I've not eaten anything in 2 weeks because of this morning sickness – which by the way is a lie! -It lasts all damn day not just mornings!"

"Busy or not, you should make time for yourself to rest."

"But I feel so listless! The most relaxed I've been is when I've been painting the house."

"Have you been swimming? Sunbathing? Shopping?"

"…No." Bulma let out a long sigh. "Uh that feels nice…I guess I've been moping a bit – but where have you been!"

"Same as last time – training in the mountains with you know who."

"Ick. Don't you feel ill?"

"All the time! But keeping my routine helps keep me sane." Rei smiled knowing well what Bulma was going though. She continued to rub her back.

"Ugh. And to think that it gets worse." Bulma sighed and looked longingly out the window at the bright sun filled day. "Care for a swim?"

"I'd love one. Hurry up though! I've got stuff to tell you." Rei said before dashing off down the hallway. Bulma laughed and started off at a sprint after her.

They rounded the corner and pushed though the garden doors together. Only to gasp when they got to the pool. The cold air was harsh creating a sort of fog above the heated pool. Rei had almost changed her mind when Bulma began stripping to her panties. Bulma dived in making hardly a splash as she entered the water. She waved to Rei to hurry up. Rei followed suit and dressed down to her underwear before jumping into the warm water.

"Ahhh that is so nice." Bulma said as she submerged herself fully. Rei sighed as her body temperature adjusted to the heated pool. "So Rei…you found your mystery man?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yeah – but how did you know?" Rei asked in return, suspicious of her friend.

"One clue was the way you disappeared rather suddenly after you received a second visitation. Second you are COVERED in hickies and what looks like-"

"-What!" Rei yelped blushing a deep red as she looked down at herself suddenly.

"Ahem. Claw marks." Bulma said stubbornly finishing her sentence.

"Wow…" Rei said tracing a deep scratch over her hips. "I didn't realize that he'd marked me up so well."

"And who would 'He' be?"

"…Piccolo." She said feeling rather flushed. Bulma raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Seriously? Ya know Rei I had a house full of Nameks for several months, trust me when I say that is not funny."

"-But its true!-"

"-Humph. If you don't want to tell me then just say that, you don't have to make up things." Bulma pouted retreating to the other end of the pool and finishing a lap. "Can you tell me who is your baby's daddy?" She asked before beginning a new lap.

"Remember the guy who killed Freiza? Its his baby." Rei said turning on to her back to float.

"What! When did you find the time for that?"

"I watched very carefully and found that he was still in the desert, so after we all left I took that dress of yours and went back."

"…He was pretty cute!" Bulma said with a grin. "So?" She urged.

"Um." Rei blushed even more at her urging. "What? You want details?"

"Yeah! Come on, I'm dying here!"

"Cool it already. It was – well we made the most of our night together." Rei said trying to remain vague. She felt uncomfortable talking about it to her because Rei had an idea of who Trunks was…

"That's it? Ugh. Come ON." Bulma said getting very worked up over it.

"…Wait a minute – I know that look! – Have you not seen Vegeta in a while?"

The tides turned now and Bulma flushed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Uh … yeah."

"Damn. Well its HIS FAULT. Always training – never even checking on me! What is with you Sayians anyway? Are you all crazy or what?"

"…Maybe we are all crazy. It is an innate part of a Sayian, the desire to improve ourselves, but more over it is the desire to be the best."

"Humph." Bulma sulked. "That jerk." She muttered.

"Why don't you just build something that would let him train here?"

"Uh we already have a gym!"

"I have seen what you call a gym and it is hardly satisfactory. Look – Vegeta likes to train and blow shit up. You live in a highly populated area. Isn't there some way that you could create something that would make training here more efficient than anywhere else?"

"Do you really think I would see any more of him then? Come on Rei I have hardly seen him since I got pregnant. Doesn't that say something to you? – To me it says that he is not interested in being part of our life."

"Is that how Earth males react to such things?"

"Cut the space crap Rei."

"…Look I know that this may be strange to you but trust me when I say that if Vegeta felt that way – you never would have gotten pregnant."

"You mean he did this to me on PURPOSE!"

"You were happier thinking it was a mistake that he planned to abandon?" Rei asked very confused.

"No… I – I don't know." Bulma sighed out of frustration. "You really think that I would see more of him if there was something here for him to train with?"

"Yes."

"Hum… well at least that would give me something to think about. I wonder what Dad would say…" Bulma rambled thinking aloud.

Rei closed her eyes as she floated on her back, hands on her tummy resting. Now and then she could feel something similar to air bubble rise inside of her rounding belly. It was a very odd feeling.

It was hard for her to understand why Bulma was so sure that Piccolo could not be her mate. It was the truth after all. Part of her smirked thinking how wrong her friend really was. Then again it did bring up a good point – if he wasn't just a Namek – what was he?

xxxxxxx

A much younger Rei smiled cheerfully and gave Vegeta a quick peck on the cheek before jumping into the space pod. Her eyes were full of adoration for him as she waved to him as the pod jetted away. She tried to save that last image of him in her mind. His dark expression non changing as he fell from her view.

Quickly Rei brought an odd instrument out from under her chair and held it up against her silver Collar. It took a few moments to fit it onto the latch but with a small twist she was done. The collar remained on but it had been disabled, it emitted a low buzzing noise much like static.

Everything had gone well, Rei tried to keep her cool but the excitement was too great. She watched the darkness of space from the window, but soon succumbed to sleep.

It took much longer than she had expected to find a suitable place for her to live. Rei tried to count how many days had passed but lost track after six. Mostly she went off the amount of food she had left.

When she finally landed, Rei took great care to destroy the space pod and bury the remains under the sand. The planetoid was dusty and dry. Three suns ruled the sky for far longer than a single day.

She had been warned not to fly – or do anything to attract a scouter's attention. Heeding this it took Rei a long time to cross though the desert to what she saw in the distance as mountains.

As she got closer she found that they were not exactly the mountains she had imagined but instead rocky outcrops of jagged proportions. Not great for hunting, but perfect for shelter. There were many caves hidden under the rock formations.

The first night came after what seemed like several days or even a week. Rei found that the hunting was great, because at night the wildlife left their holes to search for water.

The life she forged for herself there was harsh and hard. The burns from the suns were a real threat, more than once her skin was scorched from being out for too long. Rei was nursing one such burn over her arms when she noticed the barrage of space pods entering the atmosphere.

Her heart thudded in her chest as she realized that they were here. Rei fought the fear that swept over her causing her to break out into a cold sweat. She scampered off to her cave, careful to keep low so as not to be spotted. She did not leave her cave for anything. When they finally did find Rei, she was a scared huddled mess. Dehydrated, starved and wedged between a set of rocks waiting to die.

Rei tried to cry as the soldiers carried her back to the place she had once escaped. Her tear ducts were empty and her throat scratched dry.

Darkness. Wet. Sterile smells awoke her and Rei saw Freiza standing over her. He smiled at her when he saw her eyes flutter open. "Good to have you with us again Rei." She felt several tubes be unplugged from her as she was sat up. Rei slowly looked around herself and saw, just as she expected, the medical unit.

"Can you stand?" He asked. Rei carefully got off the bed and stood before him, a little wobbly but she managed. "Good. I want you to see something. Come."

She moved after him down the halls and though doors, just a shell of herself. The shock and despair were just setting in when Freiza opened the door to the chamber. He smiled at her reaction to seeing Vegeta.

Rei gasped, tears rushing to her face suddenly as she took in the scene. It was obvious he had been tortured and beaten. There were red-hot burn lines over his skin, mingled with oozing pustules. Bruises obscured the expression of his face, and one of his eyes was swollen closed.

As if that were not enough two men stood behind his fallen body, taking turns forcing their aroused flesh into his anus. Rei cried out for him, furious at this violation of him. "Make them stop!" She wept, throwing herself at Freiza's feet.

"You see Rei, without you – my men have had to make do. One monkey for another – you're all the same after all, it only seemed fair." Freiza mocked.

"Please!" She begged.

"Promise me your allegiance. You will never try to escape again – because poor Vegeta here will have to suffer for your misdeeds."

"I promise! I promise, just leave him alone." Her heart felt like it had broken as at last she gave up. Knowing that she would never be free of him, more tears escaped her. Freiza had defeated her without even raising a hand to her.

Freiza snapped his fingers and the men suddenly stopped and left the room. "Good girl." He cooed as he struck her across the face knocking her down.

He pulled her back up by the throat. The hand around her throat tightened. Pain. Her vision fogged with the lack of oxygen and her limbs fell limp unable to flail any longer. He struck her again, more pain followed but she could not respond. Just as she began to feel relived at her life being drained now he stopped – throwing her through the wall.

Blood and debris covered her. Her head throbbed; she felt a warm sticky liquid on the back of her matted head. Battered she struggled to get up. He was yelling at her to get up. But as she did she felt a wave of sickness sweep over her as she saw her stomach and leg. Tattered flesh met exposed bone as everything ran red and ultimately to darkness.

x

Tears in her throat Rei sat up, suddenly in the night. She reached for Piccolo and buried her face in his chest, a warm arm wrapped around her. She shivered, suddenly feeling cold next to his heat.

Next she felt desperately for her stomach – her baby was fine, she could feel it stir slightly as she woke up.

Breathing deeply Rei held her mate close, unable to go back to sleep. She made an effort to swallow what bile had come to her mouth, trying to breathe and calm down.

"You were crying in your sleep. Are you alright?" His voice grumbled in the early morning.

"Was I?" She said gripping him tighter, finding speaking all too close to vomiting. He ran a hand over her hair, gently reassuring her.

"Have your nightmares returned?" Piccolo asked watching her carefully, his eyes searching her face for any sign of what was wrong.

"No, no… it was just a memory." She said quietly.

"We all have times in our lives that we would rather forget."

"Yeah." Rei agreed pulling the covers over herself again. She snuggled in tightly to his embrace and tried to not think about the images fresh in her mind.

It was hard for Piccolo because it was obvious that she was not ok, nor did she seem to have a desire to talk about it either. Then again, if she had – he did not feel that he really knew what to say to a hysterical female. So instead he held her tightly, a silent reminder that he would always protect her.

He held her tight, watching over her the rest of the night. She finally fell asleep around dawn.

xxxx

Bulma had just sat down to treasure her one-cup of coffee a day. Then suddenly when she looked up - there he was scowling at her. She jumped a little and nearly spilled some of the precious liquid she so craved.

She was more than a little surprised to find Piccolo in her kitchen. Bulma peered at him from behind her mug waiting for him to say or do something.

"I would like you to talk to Rei." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Bulma blinked. "Uh…ok?"

"-About what is disturbing her sleep at night." He scowled, but then looked concerned. "She is unhappy about something in her past, but I do not know how to uh…talk about it with her. You will do this for me?"

Bulma blinked again. She wasn't really sure what it meant to have the Namek towering over her in her kitchen. Perhaps Rei had not been joking with her after all?

"I will talk to her about it." She nodded as she looked him over for any sign of dishevelment but he was the same as always. Dressed in her turban and cape there was hardly anything that implied he was anything special to Rei. If only she had seen which room he had exited…

He turned to leave, his cape coiled behind him.

"Wait." Bulma said causing him to turn his head to look at her over his shoulder. "Is it true then? About you and Rei?" She gulped at the stern look he gave her before leaving.

The look he had thrown her was one of 'you have to ask?'

xxxx

Rei should have known it was a trap when she first smelled the delicious scents of food wafting though her door. Heavenly fragrances of fresh baked bread products, melted cheese and bacon.

Rolling out of bed, sliding on her robe and rushing down the stairs Rei skidded into the kitchen. The food was piled high covering the counter tops and table, with a single chair pulled out for her. Warning bells should have gone off in her mind. The Breifs may be scientific geniuses, but gourmands they were not.

Rei had just sat down to begin devouring her food, when she noticed Bulma was sitting in the corner watching her. There was an odd expression on her face and had Rei not had so much food at stake – she may have walked away.

"So Rei…I heard that you've been having a hard time sleeping at night." The blue haired Earth Woman stated as she scooted her chair closer.

"Um." Rei grunted feeling wearing of her intentions.

"I know that you've had a difficult past and I've been waiting for you to come and talk to me about it – but I've realized that you Sayians do not talk by choice."

"Why are you doing this?" Rei said setting down a large bacon toast and egg sandwich.

"Piccolo has been worried about you and you're uh nightmares…" Bulma said in a small uncomfortable voice. Part of her could not believe the words coming out of her mouth.

"I see. That makes more sense then why you are ambushing me like this. But I have not been having nightmares Bulma – I've just been remembering things best forgotten."

"Sometimes memories can be a hard burden to bear alone." Bulma said gently.

"I do not bear them all alone. What happened to me was hardest on Vegeta."

"Why do you say that? Your feelings are valid regardless –"

"-Look. I know why Freiza punished me and it had nothing to do with ME. I was just a tool, a method to keep a tight thumb on Vegeta. You can kick a Sayian down hundreds of times, but each time he will get back up stronger. Freiza knew that if he kicked him enough times, eventually his power would be too high to control him."

"But how do YOU feel about that? I mean being used like that…"

"Initially or now?"

"Please share this with me. You do not have to be alone in this."

"…At first I did not believe it was really happening to me. It must be a dream; it must be some other girl. I was young enough that it was confusing. As time passed it changed to anger. After our home world was destroyed I knew that any chance of rescue was destroyed with it." Rei took a long pause, no longer able to look her friend in the face. The feelings were bombarding her again.

A deep sigh while she closed her eyes. "One day, I remember staring up at a monster who pressed himself upon me and realized that this was my life... That was the darkest moment for me. When I was no longer able to deny what had happened to me." Tears streamed down her face. Rei ignored them and shook her head. Bulma reached out to her and held her hand tight.

Several moments passed before she was able to continue. "I blamed myself for not being strong enough to be a warrior. I blamed Vegeta for not killing me when he had the chance…"

"Do you still blame yourself Rei?"

"…No. Now I know that I have the strength within me. It was simply easier for them and certainly more profitable to make me a Doxy. Maybe I should be more angry about that than I am, but I just feel like I'll be damned if I spend my freedom thinking about them and what they did to me." Rei opened her eyes, with a very determined look. She smiled at Bulma.

Bulma hugged Rei fiercely without wiping the tears from her own eyes. Her heart swelled with pride for her friend. Somehow she just knew that Rei would be just fine. 'These Sayians are something else!' Bulma thought to herself. They hugged for a time before Rei pushed Bulma aside and resumed eating.

It was a terrifying sight watching a teary eyed pair of pregnant women devouring everything in sight. Food seemed to fly though the air around them. Syrup on everything, bacon and pizza with ice cream.

xxxxxx

Several nights passed before Rei saw Piccolo again. Part of her had anticipated it knowing that their training must be ramping up even further. She wondered if perhaps her earlier sleeping hours was the culprit and she missed him by a matter of hours? It was hard to tell but she seemed to have such low energy this trimester that the idea of not going to bed at 7 was not an option.

A soft breeze caused the curtains to billow against the open windowpanes. The evening might have been considered peaceful if not for the noise. Outside her window the hammering and incessant banging of whatever it was Bulma was having her father build now. Whatever it was – it was going to be a huge metal dome of an eyesore.

Rei stifled another yawn and dragged herself to the vanity that sat in the corner of the room. She dug though its drawer for a moment before finding her implement. Rei was not exactly well educated in romance, but she knew more than a few lipstick tricks that could serve her well now.

Using a gaudy shade of red orange, Rei wrote a short message on the mirror, which overlooked the room. 'WAKE ME UP' a lipstick kiss punctuated it for good measures. She smiled at her work before climbing into bed.

x

A gentle hand ran over her hair pulling it off her face. Rei roused groggily as the hand brushed against her face. Her eyes had just started to flutter open as his lips sealed upon hers.

Rei knew instantly that it was Piccolo from the scent. It was akin to the odor of chlorophyll in the sun mixed with earth and sweat. She smiled filling her lungs with the scent as their kiss parted.

"I've missed you the past few nights." Rei said as she scooted over an inch and sat up next to him.

"You've been asleep."

"Were you watching me in my sleep?"

Piccolo nodded looking slightly uncomfortable. "I have been guarding your dreams."

"You really worry about such things?"

"It is hard to ignore your cries in the night. Though it seems for the time being they have stopped."

Rei smiled again at the way he phrased it – careful to not make it sound like he had been too worried about her. It was very Sayian of him. If she had not known that he had talked to Bulma…she may not even have realized it.

"Yes, it does seem that way." Rei ran her hand over his own and up his arm. She loved the feeling of his tight muscles under her hand. The texture of his upper arms was fascinating to her. "Thank you for making Bulma and I talk." She whispered as she pushed the fabric of his cape over his shoulder. Her hand continued to trail over him to his shoulder before she planted a kiss on his collarbone.

In the dark it would have been hard to notice if she had not been so close to him, but the Namek appeared to blush ever so slightly. "Humph." He grunted in response.

Piccolo ran a hand over her face and laid her back down on the bed. Looking down at her his eyes danced in a smile. "I should have found the words to talk to you about it myself."

"Why didn't you?"

"…It hurts to think about you in such constant…pain."

Rei reached up and pulled him closer for a kiss. "I love you too." She said in a husky tone before moving on to perform another kind of lipstick trick.

**xxxxxxEnd Chapterxxxxxx**


	14. Goku's Wife

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart**

_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

xxxxChapter 14xxxx  
**Goku's Wife**

"UGH." Rei moaned as she made her way down the corridor to see Bulma. Her back ached as it accommodated the growing child. She could feel the baby's constant shifting within her now. Headaches and dizziness were never too far away, unfortunately for her. Rei was proud however that her child was doing so well; she could feel the energy growing within her – getting strong.

When she saw Bulma though, Rei knew her complaints were minimal. Bulma sat on the sofa, nearly lying down. She looked a wreck for the first time ever, wearing baggy clothes that did not fit her.

"Morning Bulma." She said sitting down next to her.

"Morning." She groaned. "Ugh…"

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm not." Bulma shot a glance at Rei. "How can you look so happy? Is there something you know that I don't?"

"Uh…well I am happy because it keeps the child happy. And if the child is happy – I can sleep. Sleep makes me happy these days…so it all kinda works out."

"URG. I can't be happy. I can't sleep and I can't eat…I feel like the baby is fighting me or something."

"Maybe he is…I mean they are a Sayian after all."

"I HATE Sayians."

"You're going to upset it and your going to regret it. Calm down. Think of something happy – like hitting Vegeta until his face turns blue." This caused Bulma to begin laughing hard.

"Ooh that makes me feel MUCH better." Bulma said with a wicked grin on her face. "Now how many more months left?"

"Three more months for me, and uh...four and ½ for you?"

"That's not too bad I guess…"

"Bulma…be careful. I mean you should really learn how to calm the baby because – next month or so – it will be stronger than you are."

"…You just had to bring that up didn't you? That MORE pain is going to follow?"

"Sorry. I – I just…sorry."

"Its alright ..."She let out a long sigh. "But I still can't believe you're with Piccolo. – That is just shocking."

"Why? He is very attractive and an excellent fighter."

"Ugh. Sayians."

"You remember your promise though right?"

"Yeah. I won't tell anyone about the two of you – I don't see why you care if people know though…"

"We don't want people to know because – it's personal. I mean what are they going to ask anyway? They are going to ask if we can have sex – you just know it."

"…Well are you?"

"BULMA!"

"What?"

"You know we are! I mean – hell woman – you complain you can hear me most nights!"

"That doesn't necessarily mean you guys can have sex…I mean like – how…?"

"The same normal way you have sex! The wonderfully normal complete with cock and everything way."

Bulma smiled, then a wicked glean entered her eye as she ran a hand over her tummy.

"How is it?" She whispered licking her lips. Rei smiled, a satisfied sigh left her lips.

"Amazing."

"Really?"

"Uhhu. It's just great – no beyond great. I – no one's ever - I don't know how he is able to but no one has ever pleased me like that before.…" Rei said with a dreamy look on her face. Bulma raised her eye.

"Really?"

"Yeah…it's just – it's wonderful."

"So then he has a…you know."

"Oh yes!"

"Well?"

"Well what?" Rei asked not understanding.

"How big is it?" Bulma whispered.

"What? Wow – Bulma you are worst than some of the Doxy's I knew!" Rei said laughing slightly.

"_Well_?" Bulma pried.

"It's…its" Rei showed her with her hands. Bulma's eyes widened.

"Wow."

"That's what I said."

Bulma nodded at her, suddenly gripping her tummy. The child was stirring again. Bulma groaned.

"Here I'll get you some tea or something…" Rei said getting up. She smiled inside; it was satisfying to have someone to brag to about Piccolo. Even if she did not completely understand how it was possible…

Finding everything she needed in the kitchen, Rei was quick to brew and steep the tea trying to get it back to Bulma in a timely manner. She felt for her friend, the pregnancy was not holding very well with her.

"Yamcha's been asking about you Rei." Bulma said with a warning tone as Rei handed her the mug of steaming tea. "I haven't told him about Piccolo but uh, I think you should."

Rei sunk onto the sofa next to her and shook her head.

"Piccolo would rather we keep it to ourselves and I tend to agree." Bulma gave her a funny look.

"But Rei-"

"- it's personal and it's really none of anyone's f-ing business." Rei said stubbornly.

"I guess…and I mean I am sure that Kami wouldn't be pleased." Bulma said sipping some of her tea.

"Kami?"

"You are mated to Piccolo and don't know about Kami?" Bulma gave Rei another funny look and shook her head. "Well Kami is the guardian of this planet and he is part of Piccolo. I don't understand it all but I think they split because the half that became Piccolo was dark or something. Kami had to shed the darkness of his heart to become guardian."

"Oh." She wasn't really sure what to do with that information. She decided to file it away to ask him about later.

"So is Piccolo going to help you raise your child? Are you gonna have them call him 'daddy'?" Looking down at her own tummy Bulma asked. "Because I don't think Vegeta plans on helping me out a lot with our kid."

"Vegeta will take care of his child. He might not know what to do with them until they are at an age where they can begin training but-"

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I think so; I highly doubt you even would have gotten pregnant otherwise… I- I don't know what to do with my child though. I would like to have Piccolo be their father but…it's not his child and he knows that. Besides what happens if the real father shows up?- what do I tell him?"

"Well you tell him you were looking out for your child. And I guess you ask him if he is going to hang around this time. I don't know." She smiled. "Do you even have a name picked out yet?" She asked trying to change the topic.

"Well…I wanted to choose a name similar to Piccolo's…"

"So an instrument name then?" Bulma asked

"Yeah I was thinking Viola or Drum…maybe Oboe. What do you think?"

"I like Drum – it sounds good and strong. Or Viola for a girl…?" Bulma mused for a moment.

Rei nodded. "I guess we just need to see if I'll have a boy or a girl hu?"

"Well sure, but I mean – your far along enough that all you need is a good ultrasound to find out." Bulma said with a shrug. "I'll help you schedule one if you like."

"Would I have to go back to the Doctor?" Rei asked suspiciously. Bulma nodded with a slight wince. She had forgotten how much Rei had hated the Doctor. "No deal. I'll let it be a surprise." Everything about the medical office had bothered her there was no way she would go back there by choice.

xxxxxxx

The afternoon brought the first frost of the year to the mountains. Cold air pushing down from the North was taking on a bitter aspect. Trees had shed all of their leaves by now and only the tall pines offered their dark green foliage to the background.

Long dead leaves crackled under foot as Rei walked into the clearing, for the first time in months. Icicles clung to the sides of the waterfall, just waiting for the chance to over run it.

As she came into view Gohan called out to her with a quick wave. "Rei! Hi!"

Rei smiled a gentle smile and waved back at him as she crossed to stand next to the river. Even the river seemed to have gone dormant; a large portion of it had subsided. There must be a lot of ice further up stream she realized.

She took in a deep breath of air when she saw them overhead sparing. 'What a sight.' Rei thought with a slight flush. Goku was an amazing fighter for sure – but Piccolo was doing more than just keeping up with him. His tactics kept catching Goku off guard. The scent of them was blown down wind to her and her smile widened. Just from that scent she could tell that they both had several bleeding wounds. She shifted her weight to her other leg, finding herself suddenly uncomfortable.

"Great aren't they?" Gohan asked with a grin as he came to stand by her.

Rei suddenly felt very aware of how aroused her body was and crossed her arms in front of herself in a defensive manner. It felt awkward to be thinking such things in front of such a young person. "Um hum." She agreed slowly.

"Wow you sure have gotten big." He said looking at her swollen tummy. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "You still have a few months left though right? - I bet you're going to have twins!"

Her eyes grew wide at the prospect of two baby Sayians. "What!"

"When a fertilized egg splits you get identical twins. Or you could have fraternal twins, which are two separate eggs that got fertilized - sometimes even at different times. Do you have a family history of twins or double fertilization?" Gohan asked in a scholarly tone. He sounded just like that Doctor! 'Geez! How old is this kid anyways?'

Rei stared at him and shook her head. "Uh I don't know…I don't even understand half of what you just said." She muttered feeling embarrassed.

"Gohan." His fathers voice called out interrupting them. "Why don't you show Rei what you've learned?" Goku sounded both proud and excited about his son's progress.

"Sure!" Gohan nodded. "Do you mind Rei?"

"Go for it!" She said with a grin as she entered a defensive stance. He waited a few moments to make sure that she was prepared to block anything he sent at her before starting.

First he did the normal set of 6 punches, then he changed it up doing the cross over's so the left fist hit her right hand. They were harder – with much more force behind them that Rei remembered. It made part of her hunger to get back to training herself.

Kick left, kick right and roundhouse with punch to bring it full circle.

"Great job! You've really gotten a lot more pack behind your punches Gohan!" Rei said with a big smile. It was exciting to see him advancing in his art.

"Y' really think so?" Gohan asked blushing a little, looking as if he didn't quite believe her.

"I know so." Came Piccolo's voice from behind them. Gohan beamed at hearing his teachers praise.

Goku pat his son on the shoulder, "You are doing great Gohan. Looks like we are done for the day though." He said motioning at the darkness that had crept up on them.

"Thanks!" Gohan chirped. They were just about ready to go when he looked up at his dad then back to Rei and Piccolo. "Hey you guys, I know that you don't eat Piccolo – but would you two like to come to dinner with us?"

Piccolo scowled. "No thanks."

"What about you Rei?" Gohan asked again stubbornly. "You're a Sayian right? You must be starving."

She could hardly refuse that. Rei nodded "Yeah but – "

"-Hold on there Gohan. Remember what your Mom said last time? She needs a little notice when you bring Sayians to dinner."

"Oh Yeah!" Gohan said remembering suddenly his Mother. "Well – how about tomorrow night? Mom loves babies – she is going to be so excited."

Rei agreed that she would visit them tomorrow evening for dinner. She could feel Piccolo's glare at her direction. They flew off with a "See Ya Then!" and the pair were finally alone.

"What's wrong with having dinner with them?" Rei asked turning to him.

A sigh escaped his lips.

A line of purple blood caught her attention on his upper arm. She carefully ran a hand over it to inspect how deep it was. Just a simple gash from an energy beam. Rei ran her finger over the cauterized wound absent mindedly. The smell of his sweat and blood were intoxicating.

"Chi-Chi has never forgiven me for taking Gohan away from her for a year to train…"

"Chi-Chi is Gohan's mother?" Rei took in a deep breath to try and calm her racing heart.

He said nothing but nodded slightly. Rei drew in another deep breath as a wave of heat washed over her. Piccolo looked down at her watching her with a curious expression.

Rei wet her parched lips. "Um…would – would you mind." She could see he was failing to grasp what she wanted. She held up her hands and widened her stance. "Show me." Rei whispered.

Piccolo chuckled a quick grin before assuming his own stance. The speed he used to hit was fantastic. Her breath caught in her chest as she watched him show her what he was accomplishing in their time apart.

xxxxx

The next night Rei slowly approached the small round house where Bulma had told her that the Son family lived. Bulma had mentioned Chi-Chi a few times before, but somehow their meeting had never come to pass. Rei hoped this was really an oversight and not due to a fear of their incompatibility. She really wanted to make a friend of the woman.

She had dressed conservatively, to cover the fresh marks that covered her body. Rei sighed with satisfaction thinking of the previous night. She stretched her shoulders a little bit before knocking on the door.

"Hello?" Came a voice before the door was fully opened. "Oh you must be Rei?" A lovely dark haired women inquired.

"Yes." Rei said as she was ushered into the house. She had gone straight there without stopping to come with Goku and Gohan so as to avoid the chance of getting caught up with Piccolo.

The house was cream colored and quite cozy. A fire burned in the wood stove casting great warmth though out. It was simple, but suiting Rei felt.

"I'm still cooking dinner, would you mind if we move into the kitchen?" The lady asked sounding both polite and inconvenienced.

"Sure." Rei said feeling rather out of her depth. She had no experience with such situations. Should she have brought some food with her? She felt awkward as she sat down at the dinning room table next to the small kitchen.

Chi-Chi moved about the kitchen rattling a few pans. "So uh Rei, when are you due?"

"Um…January I think?" Rei said not feeling very sure of herself. A pot fell to the floor and she jumped up to help. "Here." Rei said handing the pot to her. "Can I help with anything?"

"Well…I haven't gotten to the vegetables yet." She said pointing to a bowel that sat with a chopping board on top of it.

Rei quickly set too slicing and dicing the many colored vegetables for their dinner. She smiled feeling much better as she helped with dinner.

It had started off very tense between them, but as they cooked and set up for the meal things seemed to loosen a bit. There were hard questions – like 'are you married?' and things but Rei got though it with simple vague answers and misdirection.

Chi-Chi was very pleased to hear how Gohan knew so much about the different facets of pregnancy. Soon it became clear that praising Gohan was the best thing Rei could do – that and agree that he needed to keep studying.

By the time Goku and Gohan arrived for dinner, they were surprised to see how the pair of women were interacting. It was a bit surprising to Goku who knew that his wife only really tolerated most of his training friends. On good days she referred to them as 'bums'.

A hot fish stir-fry with soup, pickled cabbage and mountains of rice was the reward for their work. It was nothing like dinner with the Breif's family. They sat down together at the same time, said a small thank you the meal and then – the food was devoured in minutes flat.

After dinner Rei insisted in helping with the dishes and was amazed to find how much work it was. At C.C most of the chores are completed for them by some manner of electronic device. It was odd to spend so much time scrubbing things, but somehow it was a very pleasant tactile experience.

The mothering part of her seemed to especially like having the chance to take care of a family the way that Chi-Chi did. Chi-Chi was a very lucky woman, Rei decided after they finished and she said their goodbyes.

**xxxxEnd Chapterxxxx**

Thanks again for all your wonderful comments! **  
**


	15. Baby Incoming

_Disclaimer:__This__story__is__in__no__way__intended__to__infringe__on__any__copyrights,__It__is__a__strictly__a__fan__fiction.__Dragon__Ball,__Dragonball__Z,__and__Dragon__Ball__GT__are__owned/produced/merchandised__by__the__following:__TOEI__Animation,__Bird__Studios,__Akira__Toriyama,__Shonen__Jump,__Funimation,__and__others__possibly__not__listed._

**Warrior****of****Heart**

_By The Fan Fiction Nymph_

xxxxChapter 15xxxx  
**Baby****Incoming**

It was easy when things were happening all around her to stay busy, but lately there was very little going on. Bulma and her father had completed what they named the 'Gravity Room'. Like the name suggests, it is able to heighten the gravity within the room to such levels that it is easily the most efficient way to train on the planet.

This lead to Bulma having fewer nights open to talk and doing silly women things with Rei. Which in turn lead to Rei spending a lot of her free time with little to do but prepare for the baby and think.

Mostly she thought about how she still needed to get a 'diaper pail' and paint the nursery. But after a while her thoughts would drift to more appealing subjects. Mainly Piccolo.

In the last few months she had found more and more questions about him. And no answers. How was it that he was different from the other Namekians? Why? And most of all this Kami person worried her. Rei knew that he was the guardian of earth and a good-natured creature as such, but there was a nagging worry there that she was not able to put a name to. If she was in love with the dark nature half of them – why did she fear the good half so?

She could of course ask him – that would be the best thing to do but Rei was hardly rational at this time. The swollen feet, breasts and aching back did little to her clarity of mind. And somehow whenever Rei had felt like she could ask him – she would get suddenly distracted or otherwise unable to vocalize a question.

Feeling the baby move restlessly against her skin, Rei groaned. She sank back down into the rocking chair and closed her eyes. The pain for the child's struggles passed but she stayed seated for a time trying to rest.

Bulma's mother – Bunny Brief – was always saying that they needed to rest while they still can. It was hard to believe how very close the time was coming.

The other problem may have been that questions beget questions. If she asked him about his past – was he not then going to ask about hers? Even though Rei was recovering from her abusive past it was not something she really wanted to spend a night talking about. She could just hear him asking her about her first lover – and how upset he might be to hear the brutality of it all.

There was still the unaddressed issue of her child. Their child? Her child. They had never spoken about it really. She had never found out how he felt about the whole thing. Did he care? Rei secretly hoped that he liked the idea of being a father to a child like Gohan…still it was a lot to hope for.

If only she had paid more attention to the Nameks when they were here and maybe she would understand him better.

Last of all was the fear. There were really only two things that Rei knew how to share with him. It would have been three things but Piccolo does not really need food. The truth was that Rei had no idea what a 'relationship' was meant to be made up of. She carried so much baggage from her past still. The feelings were there, but she had no direction for them save to bed or to sparring.

Rei struggled with this admission for a while before falling asleep in her rocking chair.

xxxx

The smell of fresh paint filled the room; she opened the windows despite the cold weather outside. Rei sighed as she looked over the small nursery she had prepared. Green, blue and yellow shades decorated the room.

Toys sat on shelves along with unopened books. There was a crib on the far left filled with soft blankets. A changing table to the right -up against the wall - and her rocking chair next to that.

Recently she was suddenly filled with energy and wanted nothing more than to make the place nice for the baby.

Rei smiled satisfied with the arrangement so she returned to her own room (which shared a door between it and the nursery). She sat down on the bed, staining the sheets with paint. She hardly seemed to notice though.

"Not too long now…"Rei whispered to the wind as she tried to catch her breath. It was a strange feeling to be out of breath so often. She was told that it was because the baby was now pressing on her ribs and squishing her lungs.

Rei tried to remember who exactly had said that – it must have been recently at the baby shower maybe? Some social gathering with lots of pink and blue…yes that was it. She smiled thinking of the silly games they played. It had been so good to have some grown up fun with Chi-Chi and Bulma before the baby arrived.

They had been very confused when Rei said she did not have a gender preference for the child. Sure Rei would love to have a girl AND a boy but she knew that she would not have that chance. Whatever gender her child was – it was her child and probably her only one. She tried not to dwell on it too much; it made part of her sad to think about.

If the Sayian race was not comprised of 4 people it might have mattered. If it mattered then Rei would have wanted a girl to make sure that their royal line was carried on. Not that being a girl had brought Rei much happiness for much of her life. But this was the reason that she had been of any importance to King Vegeta.

In Sayian royal court, the man may rule but the blood is passed down on the female's side. Who else can be sure of the parent of the child but the mother? Rei's Aunt had been Queen and had failed to provide a daughter to carry on the bloodline. She died before she had the chance. The real reason that Vegeta would forever be a prince – is because Rei would have become the Queen.

xxxxxxx

Bulma found Rei sitting in the nursery; she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I've been looking for you all day Rei!" Bulma said handing her a cup of tea. "I got worried when you didn't come down for breakfast or lunch – it's not like you." Rei lifted her sleepy head and looked at Bulma. How could she explain?

"I-I…My stomachs been hurting. I don't feel hungry."

"What kind of hurting?"

"…Like bad cramps. I don't really feel like moving right now." Rei groaned and motioned for her to just leave. All she wanted was to be left alone and rest. Her skin felt too tight, her whole self seemed itchy and uncomfortable.

"REI! Did you every think that maybe your labor is beginning?" Rei's eyes got wide.

"…I have been told it hurts a lot more than this. You really think so?"

"Well are they getting more frequent?" Bulma asked suddenly more worried than she had been.

"Yes."

"Then we are getting you to the hospital."

"I told you I don't want to move."

"…Well your going to want to move even less in a little while – so come on!"

xx

Bulma had thought she had everything as she helped Rei downstairs. She had called her own Dr, gotten Rei's baby bag and change of clothes. However just as she packed everything into the car she realized that Rei might want Piccolo there – as odd as it seemed to her.

"Fuck." Bulma breathed. If she took Rei to the hospital now and then flew her jet to where Piccolo was…she might not even get there in time. And Rei was in no condition to fly all the way out there – even though she offered too. Bulma was not about to let her push herself right now. There was one other option however…

"I need a favor." She said as she entered the gravity room. Vegeta's eyebrows shot up, questioningly.

"Me too – go away!"

"Rei is having her baby. I need you to go and tell Piccolo. We'll meet him at the hospital lobby."

"I did not agree to help you! Where are you going?" He roared as Bulma calmly waked off. "Damn it."

xxxxx

There were delays and unexpected complications the same that happen for any birth. Nothing can go smoothly when there is so much paper work involved and hospitals require paperwork.

"Last name?" the receptionist had asked. Rei stared at the small round woman for a moment, and then looked back at Bulma and Piccolo.

"Use my last name Rei, Briefs-" Bulma offered.

"-Daimoa." Piccolo said sternly. Rei flashed a smile at him and nodded to the receptionist that was her name. More questioned followed however that Rei couldn't answer. The contractions were getting closer; pain began to blur her mind.

Bulma had to step in and play her CC trump card to get them admitted quickly. She did it quickly because Rei had just begun making a scene and threatening to deliver her baby right there herself.

Piccolo disliked the smell of the stale air in the white corridors and Rei would have agreed with him – had she cared. Rei was wheel chaired over to the 'transition' room to await a Dr and have her contractions measured.

"Thanks for getting us in Bulma." Rei said in a lucid moment.

"No problem." Bulma said sitting down next to her, a hand on her own swollen stomach. "How are you doing?"

"…I'll be fine." Or so she hoped. Rei had her own fears, but she had been preparing for this day. Even while pregnant Rei had stayed in good shape – it was necessary. Sayian births were notoriously difficult on the mother; Rei's own mother had died delivering her. She would not make the same mistake.

xxx  
Piccolo stood in the corner closest to Rei, looking uncomfortable. He had no experience with such things and it made him uneasy. Perhaps it would have been wise to have gotten a sensu bean, just incase for her. It was too late now though, the Dr arrived and he could not leave Rei…

Just as the Dr reassured them that everything would be fine, that Rei had several hours before she would have her baby – Trunk's son decided to prove them wrong.

Things began to whirl into motion. The room was changed, Rei was hooked up to several bleeping machines and there was a comment about weather Piccolo was feeling alright…he looked a little ill.

The green comments were only an added irritation, but Bulma giggled slightly and caused him to growl. Rei was losing her temper early, finding all the Dr's poking and prodding to be aggravating. Moods were on a low point. Out of everyone Bulma was the happiest but then again she was witnessing what she would have to go though in another few months. Rei was in pain, but Rei was a Sayian.

xx

It was disgusting. It was worse than watching Goku eat or the cultivars grow…. Piccolo looked away, from the crown of the baby's head.

When Rei told him how the baby would be born he had thought it was gross enough, but watching it – seeing the juices and blood run together as she stretched – was very different. Her screams did nothing for his mood either. Combined with her falling power level; he was worried, sick and his ears were still ringing from her last out burst.

"I AM PUSHING YOU MORON!" Rei said as she was told to push harder still. Bulma winced as the Dr pulled up a blue sheet, which was intended to catch the afterbirth. Somehow it just did not look like she had always imagined it. Perhaps it was not too late for her to arrange a c-section for herself.

More screaming, less power. Rei's ki was dangerously low, Piccolo watched her carefully.

A full head of black hair could be seen now and the Dr began turning the baby's head, trying to help ease it out the rest of the way. Left, right and then into the arms of the nurse to clean and measure its vitals.

Piccolo had to cover his ears when the child began screaming. The high wailing sound may have been a relief to the medical staff, but not to him. Bulma was kind to have brought something for him, because she had envisioned this happening. She passed him a set of CC earplugs. He did not hesitate to use them; a look of rare appreciation went out to Bulma.

The baby was thrust into Rei's arms. Her eyes opened slowly as she looked down at the bundle she had been handed. Large blue eyes and thick black hair, his tail wrapped around her hand instantly.

"Congratulations – it's a boy." The Dr said patting Piccolo on the back. He left suddenly after receiving a look from Piccolo.

One of the staff made a comment about the tail. 'Not to worry these things are easily removed now a day.' Rei glared at them.

"No one is removing anything." She muttered. Silence.

It was suggested that Rei try to feed him, turns out that he was starving. He latched on quickly and began suckling right away. It was a relief to Rei to see him feeding so well at least something was going smoothly.

"Uh…excuse me." One of the nurses dressed in blue said. "Um Sir? Ma'am? Do you have a name for the baby yet?" In her hands she held the birth certificate, already stamped with black footprints.

Rei looked over at Piccolo for a moment; he nodded as though they had a silent conversation.

"Drum Daimoa." He said finally. The nurse nodded and finished filling out the sheet.

The people began filing out quickly after everything was assessed as being normal. This left the four of them in yet another room. Bulma sat, still filling out the last of the paper work. Rei would be free to go home sometime tomorrow.

Rei held the sleeping baby happily, all those months and here he finally was. It was a great load off of her – so to speak.

"Piccolo." His eyes opened as he stood next to her. "Hold Drum." She said placing him in his arms.

His eyes widened in protest but looking down at the small Sayian as his tail wrapped around him in sleep…somehow it did not seem so bad. In fact it was almost…pleasant. Perhaps he would get used to the idea of being a father.

**xxxxxEnd Chapterxxxxx**

_Thanks__again__for__all__your__comments!__I__appreciate__it__greatly.__;)_


	16. Recovery Complications

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart**

_By The Fan Fiction Nymph_

xxxxChapter 16xxxx  
**Recovery Complications**

Rei smiled at Drum sleeping in his crib. It was amazing to her how quickly her love for him cemented. He seemed so small and peaceful as he slept all swaddled up. You would never know that this angelic creature was responsible for the dark circles under Rei's eyes.

The last few days had gone by exceedingly quickly. Since Drum had been born, things all swirled into motion around him. Everything from when Rei slept and when she ate was determined by when Drum ate or slept. There was no energy left for anything else.

Not to mention the blood – no one told here there was blood afterwards! But apparently she could expect to keep bleeding for another 5 – 14 days.

She closed the door to the nursery and sat down on her bed slowly so as not to irritate her stitches. Rei had just started to slide the covers over herself when the door opened.

Vegeta slid though the crack of the door and was half way to the nursery door before anything was said.

"What do you want?" She growled, determined not to get out of bed. Her limbs felt so heavy still.

"I wanted to see my nephew."

"He's sleeping." She said in a whisper. "Don't wake him." Rei said sternly as he disappeared into the dark room. He was only a moment, in the nursery and Rei strained her ears to see if Drum stirred. Only quiet.

Vegeta returned and closed the door behind him before addressing Rei.

"…He will be a fine warrior. Congratulations." He said as he left the room. Rei sighed; at least he came to see him…

xxxxxx

Those first few weeks were the hardest she was assured, but Rei had her doubts. She wondered if she could ever get used to the bruising feeling of her milk coming in, or the sound of Drum screaming before falling asleep.

Her nerves were shot for months. The days where the baby woke every 45 minutes were some of the hardest. Then again waking up to find that the crib was covered in poop was probably a close tie.

She never thought she would say it but in those early times – Bunnie Brief was a lifesaver. That woman might not have a full deck of cards, but boy did she know babies. She knew just how to get a gassy baby to burp and how to calm the most fussy colicky baby. It was amazing to watch how well she handled him.

Bulma was in shock. No matter how much she had read and learned about babies – it was totally different from holding your own in your arms. She had all the gizmos to help make things easier, but she still struggled right along with Rei. Eventually they came to just accept that Motherhood was not going to be as easy as they had initially thought.

Drum was growing right along and his 'cousin' was keeping right up there with him despite the age difference. Rei suspected that Earth Woman breast milk must just be a lot more fatty, because Trunks was one big baby. Still she kept it to herself and together they gushed over how adorable and perfect their boys were. Their little tails would wrap around them tightly or around each other and the room would erupt in soft coos of 'ooooh'.

It really was just as well that Piccolo had not been visiting often. Between the overwhelming cute factor, the squirting milk thing, and the baby crying – Rei was hardly in the mood for tenderness. She still was not comfortable with her body since the birth and was trying hard to find the energy to get back in shape. Core workouts and stretches were about all she could do just yet but she was determined to start back up training soon.

xxx

Perhaps in her haste to regain her body, Rei started training a little too soon. She hated to admit it but as she flew towards the mountains, she struggled to catch her breath. It was good that she had decided to test herself by visiting Chi-Chi. She could only imagine what Goku or Piccolo would say if she arrived to train this worn out.

Drum squirmed in her arms and she had to stop several times to resituate him. His large blue eyes peeked out of the blanket swaddling him. She could not wait to show him off to Chi-Chi. Rei discovered early on that few women could resist a cute baby.

Rei stopped again; took several deep breaths only to need several more. It was strange to feel so out of breath –not like she was in a battle or anything. But her heart felt strained, she placed her hand on it as she continued to fight for breath. She trekked onward losing altitude slowly. She had never realized how far away the Son's house was.

When Rei had to wipe her brow clear of sweat she knew something was wrong. She was too close to go back now. Rei could feel herself losing height as she flew, but it was too much of a strain for her to stay up so high anyway to fight it. Absentmindedly she noted that the breeze felt nice and cool against her over heated skin. Wait, breeze? That was when she realized she falling.

Trying not to panic but far too fatigued to do much as she clutched Drum to her chest and tried to turn onto her back to protect him from the fall. She noticed as she continued to plummet that perhaps something was wrong with her.

xxx

Drum's crying awoke her, eyes slowly opening. She looked the baby over quickly, her left arm still wrapped around him holding him to her chest. 'At least he's alright' Rei thought to herself as her eyes closed again for a moment unable to even offer Drum the comfort of milk.

She tried to open her eyes and sit up, she knew that Drum needed her. Heavy and bruised her body would not respond and she drifted back to the blackness.

Sometime later,

A thud next to her caused her eyes to flutter open again for a moment. Rei smiled weakly at her mate before another strained breath.

"What the hell happened? …Fuck." He swore looking her over; blood and bruises from the fall, difficulty breathing – but why had she lost so much energy so quickly? He picked up Drum who stopped crying at hearing him yell. Piccolo balanced the two of them in his arms carefully before deciding the best course of action.

xxxx

Piccolo landed on the white tiles with a look that refused to be turned away. Rei had not improved during the flight to the Look Out though Drum seemed to be doing well.

Kami and Mr. Popo approached him; Piccolo watched them with dark eyes.

"So…I take it this is the woman you-"

"-Shut up Old Man. She is hurt and in need of healing."

"I see that…here – Mr. Popo will show you where you may set her down." Kami said not sounding very concerned. Mr. Popo led the way to a small room with a simple bed. Piccolo carefully lay down both Drum and Rei on the bed. After a moment though he picked up Drum and carried him back to where Kami stood outside.

"You will take care of her for me?" Piccolo asked watching him.

"Only because it is my nature to. You know I do not approve of-"

"-I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU APPROVE OF!" He yelled suddenly causing Drum to awaken and cry. Kami looked at the child with distain.

"And you are going to care for this child?"

"I am."

"…I suggest you return him to his own kind."

"I can take care of him."

"…You will need to return with him tomorrow morning then so that he can feed."

"Fine." Piccolo turned and jumped into the air. Drum continued to cry.

**xxxxEnd Chatperxxxx**  
_Whew! So close to the end of Part I, at most we have two more chapters left. Thanks again for all the comments and support._


	17. Delirious Dream

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart**

_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

**xxxxChapter 17xxxx**  
_Delirious Dream_

Piccolo landed in the ever-familiar area of the mountain that he called home. He peered down at the small now sleeping baby in his arms.

"What am I going to do with you?" he muttered to Drum. Drum stirred slightly, readjusting his limbs and clinging to Piccolo's warmth.

After much consideration Piccolo layered his cape and turban into a small 'nest' for Drum to sleep in, in a grassy area near the river. He watched Drum for a time to make sure that he would be all right then sat down across from him. It occurred to him that Drum would need to eat again before the morning… how he was going to get fresh milk however was a mystery to him.

It was later in the day than he had realized. The sun was already nearing the horizon. Piccolo growled and made a fire close to the Sayian baby. When he had left sparing with his friends earlier to see why Rei's power lv was dropping he had never expected this situation to unfold.

What could have caused Rei to collapse like that? Was this part of the birth recovery? Worry nagged at him, distracting him from meditation. It frustrated him to not be able to clear his mind. Piccolo wondered if perhaps Rei was more distracting than he had previously assessed.

How was a warrior supposed to rise above all attachments to achieve his total potential power when these Sayains were constantly causing problems? He brewed for sometime on such things, keeping his mind busy and off the topic of what was ailing Rei.

xx

Drum licked the nectar off of his hand greedily. Piccolo had eventually had the idea to split open one of the rich fruits that grew nearby.

However Drum was not easy to please, apparently even if it smelled like food he would not eat unless there was something to suckle the juice off of. Piccolo's fingers were the best that he could come up with.

It was not a displeasing sensation, but it was definitely strange. He fed the baby all the juice he could squeeze out of two large pomegranates before finding the child to be full.

Piccolo wiped his hands off as he watched Drum crawl right over and fall back asleep. Rei had been right – he spent nearly all of his time sleeping.

x

It soon became apparent that babies did not know that night meant sleep.

Piccolo covered his ears as the small Sayian exercised the power of its lungs – crying at full volume.

A foul stench caught his nose. He eyed the small thing that was wailing in the by the fire and took a deep breath.

Carefully he approached the child and unwrapped him and his diaper. He swore again. What the hell was he supposed to do with this?

Quickly he materialized a small amount of cloth he judged to be about the right size and shape to replace the old. Holding the child's feet up in the air he switched the soiled diaper for the new cloth and tied it tightly.

Drum quieted and snuggled back up in the blankets, leaving Piccolo to deal with the mess he had made.

Making a face Piccolo carried the diaper outside. He debated burying it or blowing it up. He decided that blowing it up would be much more satisfying. Hopefully it would be a peaceful rest of the night; Piccolo's nerves needed a rest.

x

Piccolo bathed himself in the cool river water. _Why am I doing this?_ He glared at the fire and his burden which rested nearby. _Why do I bother with that woman's antics?_ Piccolo would never do these things…except for her. _WHY?_

He dried himself with his ki and dressed instantly before entering his cave. Piccolo sat next to the small nest he had made for Drum, still glaring at him.

Drum sniffled in his sleep, crinkling his nose before sneezing. _You have her nose._ Piccolo thought. He hesitated before reaching out and running a finger over the ridge of his nose. Drum sneezed again.

_You better not be getting sick on me like your mother!_ A warm fuzzy tail wrapped itself around his hand suddenly. Surprised Piccolo nearly jumped and pushed it away, but something stopped him…

He shook his head in spite of himself. "Sayians…first you stop me from taking over the Earth, then you have me sacrifice myself and now you have me taking care of your young…"

xxxxx

White light illuminated the dream, and there were vague whispers and hushed sounds that Rei could not make out. Everything seemed fuzzy, but her pain was ever present. Even in sleep she could feel herself laboring to breath. What's happening to me? She wondered.

A shadow appeared and the room swirled around her making her feel nauseous. The walls of the space moved in and out as if they were made of water.

Rei tried to calm down but the atmosphere was heated and uncomfortable. The shadow loomed closer over her, much taller than her. It felt as though the thing was peering at her. Studying her like some single cell creature under a magnifying glass. She tried to move away but found herself entangled by some unseen thing.

The shadow was now but a few centimeters from her face. Rei turned her face to try and escape looking into the darkness, but it was little help. She cried out "Go away!"

It was then that she heard a voice within her head. "Has He not told you of me?" The voice was too loud and made her brain ache when it spoke.

Rei shook her head in response and tried to push it away from her with her hands, but her fingers gripped at nothing but air. "Who – what - are you?" Suddenly this felt more real than a dream should and in all the wrong ways.

"You already are… _familiar_ with a part of me." The voice hurt her head again as it spoke. "I have foreseen that you may very well prevent us from ever becoming one again. You feed a darkness which you know nothing of!"

Rei shook her head again. She hurt too much to understand. She felt like she was burning up. The shadow's accusations hurt her somehow, but she was in no state to woolgather.

Suddenly a sharp pain pierced though reality to her dream…

Rei awoke screaming and panting for breath, sweating from every pore. Alone. She was alone in a strange place. She looked around at the white room and the large white canopy bed she lay in.

"Where am I?" the words echoed slightly causing her to feel even more lost. Panic and anxiety lingered from her nightmareish dream.

Rei moved to get out of bed but found that she lacked the strength. She was still out of breath and her heart burned now. It felt as though her heart was going nova, Rei lay back down.

It was terrifying to be in a strange place when you felt like…like you were dying. She had always hoped to die in a fight. Rei's worst fear was to die alone on blood stained sheets to be thrown out along with the trash.

Shadows played at the edge of her vision and she tried to make them out to no avail. "Piccolo?" She asked hoarsely before passing back out into a wave of dreams and pain.

xxxx

The sun was just barely making its appearance at the edge of the mountain, heralded by the birds.

Piccolo's eyebrow twitched to attention as Drum's wailing awoke him screaming to be fed again. Piccolo sighed relived that it was morning after all – scooped him up in his arms and began the long trek to the Look Out. He just hoped that Drum's mother was doing better…

x

Mr. Popo and Kami met him near the entrance.

"How is she?" Piccolo asked by way of a greeting. Kami said nothing.

"I'm afraid she's gotten worse." Mr. Popo said.

"WHAT?" he yelled – waking Drum who then began screaming. Kami covered his ears to protect himself from the sound. "You be quite!" Piccolo scowled Drum. Drum looked up at the large green man for a moment before decided to burp at him and be quite.

"What do you mean she's gotten worse? I thought you said you'd take care of her!" Piccolo was losing his patience, anger was not far away.

"We have done everything in our power – save your anger for another time." Kami growled at his younger half.

"I AM NOT ANGERY…." He paused for a moment. "What's wrong with her?" he asked in a quite voice.

"We don't know. We have replenished her energy several times, but the cause is not something we can cure."

"…" He looked down at Drum again in his arms. "Is she – is she…" He couldn't say it. Expressionless he looked over the pair and shook his head. He walked passed them and deeper into the Look Out.

x

Piccolo found her in the same dull room he had left her in. He placed Drum on the bed next to her; who snuggled up next to her immediately.

Rei did not open her eyes. Her breathing was erratic and fevered. Piccolo's frown turned into a scowl as Kami entered the room.

"You should take her to a hospital or-"

"-I'm _not_ taking her back there." He knew that Rei had hated that place even more than he had. She would not get better there…and he would not let her die there- no he shouldn't think like that. She was a Sayian, she could survive this. "I'm taking her home."

"Very well…" The elder Namek was about to follow him, but something stopped him. Something that had been bothering him in the back of his mind for sometime. "You can't really love her, you must know that." Kami said as Piccolo pushed past him.

"You know nothing about what I feel."

"It's not what you feel but what you _are-"_

"-AND what AM I?" He growled turning on him.

"…sigh…you are still so full of anger…you should never have developed such a taste for the flesh."

"And you're still just an Old Man that gets lost in his own lectures. I don't have time for this!"

"You may never have time for it with an attitude like that! Someday you'll stop running from what you are – what we are."

"-Shut up Old Man." Piccolo said as he walked back over to the bed. He picked up Rei carefully and then managed to carry Drum as well.

Piccolo left the Look Out in a sour mood and with a concerned look etched on his face.

**xxxEnd Chapterxxx**


	18. HeartSick

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed._

**Warrior of Heart  
**_By_ The Fan Fiction Nymph

**xxxx Chapter 18xxxx**  
_HeartSick_

He clumsily managed to get Rei and Drum back to Capsuel Corp without too much difficulty. Piccolo's expression was dark as he lay Rei down on her own bed, in her own room. If there was nothing he could do then he would at least make her as comfortable as possible. Drum squawked again indicating that he was hungry, forcing Piccolo to leave Rei's bedside.

"Excuse you!" Bulma said sarcastically trying to leave the kitchen at the same moment he chose to try and enter. Piccolo stepped back into her way.

"Wait. –Rei is sick and Kami was unable to heal her. Please, can you do anything for her?"

"What's wrong with her?" she asked her tone immediately changing.

"She is loosing energy at a fast rate with labored breathing. She is in her room – I have to get formula for Drum. I'll be right there."

"Right." Bulma said before hurrying off down the corridor. She was impressed with the alien for the care he was showing Drum, but hardly had the time to process it.

When she found Rei she could see why there was that tiered look in Piccolo's eyes. Rei's breathing was barley audible, sweat trailed down her forehead and mixed with salt tears of pain. Quickly she dialed a Dr before grabbing a water basin and washcloth from the bathroom closet.

"Sushhh. Rei, it's okay." She whispered washing her brow. Rei shivered in response to the cool cloth and water. Dry raspy coughs emitted from her and Bulma counted the minutes before the Dr would arrive.

Piccolo returned shortly and let Drum play on a mat on the floor nearby. He gave Bulma room to work but his eyes never left Rei. Bulma tried to get some liquid into her friend, but mostly she would cough it back up.

"Ms. Breifs?" A voice called around the doorframe. A short dumpy man entered the room with a small black medical bag.

"Dr. Polagzie! Thank you for coming so quickly."

"Not at all, I wish you had sent for me sooner." He said moving immediately to look at the ailing woman on the bed. With nimble fingers he set about with all manner of tools; checking her temperature, listening to her lungs, checking pulse just to name the usual things. He shook his head as he worked making 'tutting' noises which worried both Bulma and Piccolo.

"Ms. Breifs is it possible that you have any of these machines at your disposal?" He asked handing off a small list.

"Um… Yes. Yes we have these. I'll be right back."

"Thank you." Dr Polagzie said promptly before returning to look over Rei.

Drum made a sharp cooing noise, which stole Piccolos attention for a moment. His dark eyes met the bright blue ones of his surrogate son.

Drum's eyes caught his attention suddenly. Those eyes that looked just like Trunk's…he thought thinking back to the Mysterious Youth that had visited them…

"The heart virus!" Piccolo gasped. The Doctor stopped suddenly and looked over his shoulder at him.

"How do you know that?"

"So that is what she has?"

"I have to make certain with those machines I asked for, but that would be my preliminary diagnosis."

"Can you do anything for her if that is the case?"

"…I can try to make her more comfortable and lower the pain level, but I am afraid we are still years away from a cure."

"I see." Piccolo said quietly. His gaze passed from Drum to Rei and back again. He knew what he had to do now. He waited until Bulma returned with the machinery that Dr Polagzie had requested.

"Bulma, please watch Drum. I will be back as soon as I can."

She looked up as she worked to plug in all the new instruments with a questioning expression. "You're leaving? Now?" Bulma wrinkled her nose in disgust and shook her head.

Piccolo did not offer her an explanation as he left.

He pushed himself to fly faster, unconcerned about wasting his energy. When he finally got there he knocked hard on the door. Impatient. He knocked again.

"Goku!" Piccolo yelled. The door opened a moment later and Chichi looked irritated up at him.

"What do you want?" She asked hoping the encounter would be brief.

"I need to speak to Goku! Hurry its important!"

"It always is, isn't it? Always a matter of life and death – rushing off to who knows where to-"

"-QUITE. Go get Goku."

"FINE." The door slammed in his face only to be opened moments later by Goku.

"Uh hi Piccolo."

"Goku do you have the medicine that Trunks gave you?"

"Well yeah – it's on top of the medicine cabinet. Why?"

"Because I need it."

"You look healthy to me…"

"It's not for me! Just get the medicine!" He said getting even more impatient. Goku looked at him for a moment, trying to size up what he was up to. Knowing whatever it was must be important Goku fetched the small bottle from the cupboards.

"I got it." Goku said wearing his rare serious face.

"Good. Now can you teleport us both to Bulma's?"

"Yeah."

"Then do it."

Goku nodded and put a hand on his shoulder.

Xx

"Rei?" Bulma muttered. Rei had been thrashing about violently and crying out only moments ago. Bulma frowned biting her lip; she hoped that Piccolo would return soon.

She walked over to check on Drum who rested in his crib. Baby Trunks however was with his grandmother (Bunny Brief), allowing her the time to tend to her friend. Bulma fiddled uncomfortably in the room, waiting for Piccolo to return. She opened the windows and adjusted the light to make it more comfortable.

After the Doctor had left, Bulma realized where Piccolo had gone. She was pleased that he had figured it out and had a cure within reach, but cursed him for being a jerk and not filling her in when he did. At least Drum was now sleeping soundly, she thought comforting herself. It had been difficult to pass the time with an increasingly grumpy baby.

Bulma wanted to be nearby in case Rei woke up- the door opened. She looked up and smiled to see both Goku and Piccolo. A wave of relief washed over her as Goku handed her a small bottle.

"Thanks." Bulma looked over the instructions for dosage. "Alright so there are six doses here, but she just needs one of these…"

One large white pill was taken out and Bulma carefully gave it to Rei. They watched her expectantly, waiting for a reaction. Rei coughed and rolled over in her sleep.

"I think she will be alright now." Bulma said reassuringly. Piccolo only grunted.

Drum suddenly erupted with a wail. Bulma picked him up and laid him over her shoulder to burp him.

"Bulma is that-?!" Goku asked with large eyes.

"-Goku this is Rei's son, his name is Drum." Goku looked the baby over for a moment; there was something familiar about him, but he could not place it.

"Hi ya Drum." Goku waved and pulled a funny face-causing Drum to chuckle. "So who's his father? Anyone I know?"

Bulma bit her lip again and shot a look at Piccolo. Arms crossed and scowl in place Piccolo was silent. He looked over at Drum just as he burped over Bulma's shoulder.

"He does have a father right? I mean Chichi told me that there has to be a father…"

"I'm his father." Piccolo said as he picked up Drum who giggled in his arms happily.

Goku's eyes got even larger. "Then you and Rei?! But you're – I thought-"

"-You thought wrong alright!?"

"Wow. So that's why you came to get the medicine…Well when did you guys get married?"

"We are not married Goku."

"But I thought you had to be married - Gohan's gonna be sad you didn't tell him you know-"

"-You are NOT telling Gohan OR anyone else anything!"

"Why not?" Goku asked sounding disappointed.

"Because I don't want people talking about my personal matters!"

"Why not Gohan?"

"I will tell Gohan in my own time."

"Well…alright. Congratulations Piccolo." Goku said offering a hand. Piccolo smirked and took it shaking hands with a firm grip, balancing Drum with his other arm.

Drum cooed again, to Piccolo. Goku smiled that silly Son grin of his. "You know Piccolo…he has your nose." The two men nodded at one another and Goku disappeared again using his technique.

Bulma studied Piccolo as he held Drum for a moment. He appeared to be the same Piccolo she had always known but there was something…maybe he was a different shade of green today? She shook her head – what a dumb idea. She knew what it was – it was Rei.

Rei and Gohan and Drum had managed to open the Namek's heart. Bulma smiled a secret smile before leaving him alone with his family.

xxx


End file.
